Surprise!
by Gabby0214
Summary: Ichigo’s 20th Surprise Birthday Party. Ichigo and the others are in store for more than just a birthday, SURPRISE! Shocking revelations about themselves are revealed, as the group reacquaint after a two year separation.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 1__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Birthday, A few years after the war…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20. .

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise!

Chapter One

Ichigo arrived at the bar. He really didn't care about celebrating his birthday but he knew that he would disappoint his friends if he didn't show up for it. As he reached for the door he thought to himself, _I can't believe I'm twenty_. _Has it really been five years? _

Five years since that fateful night Rukia changed his life forever. He started to recall the monumental events of those years that made him the man who he is now; meeting Rukia, becoming a Shinigami, going to Soul Society, rescuing her, and then the War with Aizen. The war that taught him the true meaning of friendship, loyalty, pain, anguish, loss, and of course love. How ironic that love seemed to hurt more than the other emotions that were stirred up by his memories. Involuntarily, he let out a sigh. He started to turn the knob to the door. But before he opened it, he thought _man I'm so depressing_. It's my birthday, a time for celebrating not willowing in the past.

He chuckled to himself, "I'm gettin' old."

Finally opening the door and stepping in to the bar, he immediately stopped his forward momentum by what he saw there. He was expecting the familiar crowd of friends Chad, Orhime, Ishida, Tatsuki, Kiego and so on, but not all that were present. All his old friends from Soul Society were there!

All of a sudden a shout of "SURPRISE!" was roaring in his ears.

An uncharacteristic large grin spread a crossed in his face. Ichigo was happily shocked to see all of them since after the war he rarely got the chance. He hadn't really been in contact with most of them for the past two years. Ichigo did get a letter here and there about the events and changes that had been taking place in Soul Society, but not much else. He understood though because he knew they were all busy reestablishing and rebuilding Soul Society from the aftermath of the war. He wondered how they'd managed to be here.

He looked around at the familiar faces, Rukia, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Ikkaya, Hitsugaya, and then he came upon the face that had haunted his dreams for the past few years, Abarai Renji.

Renji hadn't been so nervous in his whole life, as he was while waiting for Ichigo to arrive to his surprise birthday party. He hadn't seen him in two years, and during those two years his desire for Ichigo did not fade but seem to get even stronger. He silently cursed Rukia for talking him into this. Renji never thought of himself as a coward, but when it came to his feelings for Ichigo he could defiantly keep running away from them. But deep down inside, he knew why he had to come. He had needed to hear his voice and to see those chocolate brown eyes, those eyes that had haunted his dreams filled with desire. When Ichigo made his entrance, with that startled look in his eyes then that huge grin spread a crossed his face, Renji actually forgot how to breathe. Quickly he tried to recover, hoping no one noticed his reaction. So he casually lend back against the bar, acting like nothing was wrong. This gave him the opportunity to fully look at the man Ichigo had become.

_And what a man he was! _He had grown a few inches, his shoulders broader, his chest, arms and legs a little more muscular. Ichigo had filled in all the right places. He also had an intriguing round silver piercing in his right eyebrow. Ichigo made his way over to all of them at the bar greeting, hugging, and slapping backs with enthusiasm. Finally, Ichigo turned to him.

All Renji could come up with was, "Yo Ichigo, Happy Birthday"

Ichigo replied with a, "Hey ya, Renji."

Renji was shocked when Ichigo actually looked him over from top to bottom with a small grin upon his face. Renji forgot how to breathe again. Ichigo's eyes rested upon his forearm. Ichigo suddenly reached out and touched his forearm with a light touch.

Ichigo proclaiming, "I can't believe ya got more ink done!"

Renji shrugged, trying desperately to release the tension between his shoulder blades and also tried to relearn how to breathe.

A few seconds later he responded, "Well of course, I had ta celebrate for becoming the fifth division captain."

Ichigo replied, "I heard about that, Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks," Renji said.

Then Ichigo announced, "I had a little work done myself."

When out of no where Ishida spouted, "Yeah, a little work my ass."

Ichigo turned toward the voice and quickly replied, "Why are ya always talkin' about your ass? I give it to ya; it's a nice ass, but man ya do have to be so conceded about it."

This made Orihime burst out in laughter while Ishida's cheeks tinged with red. Renji did a double take thinking, _did I just hear Ichigo talk about Ishida ass and actually say it was a nice ass? _He looked around and saw the same dazed look upon the faces of his companions from Soul Society. Another thought came to him, _and_ _why is Ichigo checking out Ishida's ass?_ Ichigo turned his attention back to the red haired shinigami noticing his confusion and let out a small chuckle at Renji's expense.

Ichigo returned back to the conversation he was having with Renji.

He asked, "Renji, do ya want to see the work I had done, or what?"

Renji replied with a, "Yeah sure, why not."

Renji tried not to show how much he wanted to see the work. Ichigo turned his back to him and lifted up his shirt. Renji's heart began to pound rapidly in his chest, and tried not to drool at what he saw. Below his neck he had a foot long replica Zangetsu and Ten Sa Zan Getsu. Ten Sa Zan Getsu crossed over Zangetsu forming a narrow at the top but wider at the bottom X shape with both blades facing out. Below the two zanpakutous was a quote which read

To be, or not to be, that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die, to sleep,  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep! perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life;  
For who would bear the whips and scorns of time …

Hamlet Act III, Scene 1

The cloth wrapping of Zangetsu and the chains of Ten Sa Zan Getsu encircled around the quote meeting each other at the base of Ichigo's lower back then went their separate ways disappearing under Ichigo's pant line.

"Wow", Renji gasped, "That's umm... very…umm," he was a lost for words.

So were the others that peered over to see.

"What does the quote mean?" asked Renji as his hand slowly reached out to trace the amazing art work and quickly pulled it back in.

"It's a long story." answered Ichigo.

Renji saw that the tattoo disappeared under Ichigo's pant line. "Umm, how far down?" he gulped.

In which Ichigo over his shoulder answered back, "Far enough."

"Yeah," chimed in Chad who had come over to see the show, "No one has seen the whole thing."

In which Ichigo retorted, "That's not true Orhime has."

All eyes then turned to her, and her face started to turn red.

"Hey, I accidentally walked in on him in the bathroom, and since I was there I ogled a little bit. You can't blame me, he's sweet man candy!" Orhime giggled.

Orhime then closed her eyes mentally recalling the image of Ichigo's work. You could see the slight strain of concentration on her face, and a sly grin began to appear.

"Hmm, the chain from Ten Sa Getsu curves around part of his firm ass and the wrap from Zangetsu curves towards his hip and ends on his upper thigh," she recalled.

Ichigo come back was, "You're such a slut, Orhime." He dropped his shirt back down, and turned around so he could see Renji's expression. Renji just stood there his eyes now focused on Ichigo's chest his hands shoved into his pockets. His eyes slowly made their way up to meet Ichigo's stare and locked. Neither one could stop pull away until…

Ishida gasped, "Orhime!"

Orhime turned towards him with a pout and a seductive stare, and leaned into him.

"Ishida, you know I only have a sweet tooth for you." she said, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissing him vigorously. All those from Soul Society were very perplexed by what they had seen and heard.

After the kiss broke, Ishida made the declaration, "Maybe I should get some work done too since you seem to like it so much?"

In which Ichigo cracked, "Yeah, ya can just a Quincy Arrow done down your back pointed at your ass so everyone who sees it knows you're an asshole."

Making everyone roar with laughter!

The Quincy answered back "You would just use it as diagram to find the right spot, Ichigo!"

Ichigo smirk in response, "Well, ya can't blame a guy with that fine asset ya have."

Ishida's mouth fell open and yelled, "Stop talking about MY ASS!"

Ichigo just grinned and loving the fact he could get a raise out of him and made his way over to the bar calling out the name, "Michi!"

The bartender turn around answering, "Hey Ichigo, what ya like?"

Ichigo said, "The usual."

"Right way," he heard from Michi.

Ichigo turned back around to face his friends. He leaned against the bar, and listened to the conversations that were taking place around him. Ichigo hadn't felt this content in a long time. He looked around the group until his eyes found what he was seeking. Ichigo looked directly at Renji, and Renji was looking directly at him again. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the amber gaze. Ichigo's body went into overtime. His heart was pounding, his breathing coming faster and faster, and all his blood flowed straight to his groin giving him a hard on from hell. He couldn't believe all it took was a look, and what was in that look. His mind raced with questions; _Did I see what I thought I saw? Was that … Could he … Oh God… Fuck … Can I hope… Maybe… he might feel the same as I do?_

At that moment, Michi returned with his drink drawing his attention away from the amber eyes, "Ichigo, I heard some of the guys were going to swing by tonight." remarked the bartender.

"Huh," Ichigo stumbled as if coming out of a haze, "what did ya say, Michi?"

"Ichigo, I said, that I heard some of the guys were going to stop by," Michi answered as he handed him his Long Island Ice Tea.

"Thanks for the info, Michi," Ichigo said and, "oh, could ya run me a tab, Michi"

Michi responds was, "Not tonight, it's your birthday and it's on the house."

Ichigo smiled thanking him again. Ichigo thought, _this was going to be an interesting birthday. _


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 2__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday Party, Reacquainted

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise!

Chapter Two

Ichigo smiled, thanking him again. Ichigo thought, _this is going to be an interesting birthday. …._

While laughing and enjoying a few drinks with his friends and catching up on what was happening in Soul Society, Ichigo was approached by Ikkaku.

"What ya drinking?" Ikkaku asked.

"Tea," replied Ichigo.

"Yer, drinking tea! You're at a bar and you're drinking tea, yer, such a pansy Kurosaki!" snorted Ikkaku. "Hey everybody, Kurosaki is drinking tea!" he announced to the others.

"TEA!" Ichigo heard from the other shinigami all laughing at is expense. Ichigo just ignored them.

"Well, ya should try it. It's really good." stated Ichigo as he handed over his drink to Ikkaku.

"What the fuck, I'll try it, but if ya ask me it's girly." Ikkaku took a sip and was floored. "Damn that's good shit! That's no normal tea, Kurosaki." He proclaimed. "What the hell is in that?" Ikkaku asked.

Ichigo laughed, "Five different types of liquor."

"Here let me order ya one," Ichigo said. He turned around and asked for another one from Michi the bartender.

Ichigo then noticed a few of the guys Michi had mentioned earlier entering the bar.

"Hey Guys!" he shouted across the bar catching their attention.

One of them broke away from the group and walked over to Ichigo. He wrapped his arms lightly around Ichigo's waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He wished him a happy birthday and proceeded to ask Ichigo for a dance.

Ichigo smiled and said, "Yeah sure, Yasuhiro", and he finished off his drink. Ichigo turned around and headed to the dance floor.

Everyone from Soul Society was floored.

With a look of shock on their faces, and they turned their attention to Orihime saying, "Ah, the game begins." Realizing everyone was looking at her she proclaimed, "Oh, You don't know, I forgot you haven't been around for a while."

She then enlightened them that Ichigo had come out about 3 months ago.

Rukia with a look of confusion asked, "Ichigo came out of where?"

Orihime then giggled and said that Ichigo reviled to them that he was gay. All their eyes widen at the statement and a universal "OH" was heard. But one of them just turned around to face the dance floor with a small smile upon his lips watching Ichigo start to dance very erotically with the guy named Yasuhiro.

Rukia continued asking Orihime questions about Ichigo. "What do you mean by the game begins,Inoue -san?"

Keigo interrupted Orihime's response. "Ha, ha! She means since Kurosaki-san came out, he's been the bell of the ball. Everyone wants a piece of his ass or at least be able to touch it!" he exasperated.

Renji was listening to the conversation taking place next to him all the while he was watching Ichigo and Yasuhiro dance. Thinking to his self, _so he's popular, huh? Well, of course he's popular just look at him. He's amazing!_ A tinge of worry started to creep in. _Hopefully, no one's caught his eye._ _And if they did, I'm just gonna have to step in. I've waited so long for him. No one else is gonna have him. He's MINE! _While he was eavesdropping, he watched another guy from the group who entered the bar come up behind Ichigo moving sensually at his back, sandwiching Ichigo between the two men. Renji noticed it didn't seem to bother Ichigo. It actually made Ichigo move even faster to the rhythm of the music. Thrusting and pivoting his hips with the other two guy's movements. As he was watching the erotic display, Renji's mind began to wonder. _Man, I didn't know he could dance. He's so fucking hot! I just wish it was me out there with him, my body grinding against him, my hands sliding over those tight abs, my mouth sucking his neck, tasting his skin, my cock thrusting into his_ _tight,_ _hot channel. God, this is torture! I need to calm down. I need to get a hold of myself! Hold of myself, hmmm! Damn it! Need to relax, calm down, and take it easy…_

The next question Renji overheard Rukia asked Orihime, peeked his interest and helped him take his mind off of the throbbing hard on between his legs.

Rukia ask, "Is he dating anyone? Is there anyone special?"

"Ah, not really, there was a guy he seemed interested in, but it didn't go anywhere." replied Orihime.

_Thank GOD_, he mentally sighed. But as soon as the question was answered his attention wavered back to the mouthwatering strawberry out on the dance floor.

A few minutes later Renji felt a poke in his side. He turned his head and looked down at the culprit, Rukia.

Rukia whispered only for him to hear, "That's hot, huh?"

Renji just umpped and lazily turned back towards the bar to take another sip of his sake helping him quench his suddenly dry throat. _Fuckin A, Shit, Damn, FUCK!_ His mind roared. _Of course it's hot, really HOT. Damn it, Rukia, that didn't help! Can't ya see that I'm dieing here. Thanks a lot! _Renji's hand clenched is cup and downed the rest of his sake!

A few minutes later, which seemed like an eternity to Renji, Ichigo made his way back to his group of friends with a flushed look.

Rukia approached him with a smile and expressed, "I'm proud to be your friend, Ichigo."

And the others made their way over and made similar statements. They started to joke around with him about his new declaration. Ichigo was very pleased that his friends all supported him, well almost all, except the one person he hoped would say something, anything to him about his choice. Renji saw Ichigo glance over at him, but he couldn't go to him. He struggled with himself, he wanted to go over and say something to Ichigo, but he knew if he got close to him he would probably throw him down and screw his fringin' brains out. So instead, he grabbed the sake bottle, not even bothering to fill his cup, and took a couple of long gulps. Yumichika sawhim and came over put his hand on Renji's shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Renji?" he questioned.

"Na..ni," he choked," Huh, oh nothin, nothin's wrong. I just was umm thirsty, ya, thirsty that's it." Renji stumbled.

"Uh huh, sure what ever you say, Renji." Yumi replied as he walked away with a little snicker.

"Shit!" Renji winced as he slapped his self in the head. _Ya, BAKA, now he knows somethin' wrong_, he surmised.

Ichigo didn't want to show that it kinda bugged him that Renji didn't come over and say anything to him, so instead he thought, _it's time for a distraction. _

Ichigo shouted, "SHOT TIME!"


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 3__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday Party, The Fun Begins!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise!

Chapter Three

Ichigo shouted, "SHOT TIME!"

In which his group of friends replied, "Hell Ya!"

Ichigo heard a groan come from Michi the bartender, "Don't worry Michi I'll get them." he jumped over the side of the bar.

"Thanks! I appreciate it." replied Michi. Ichigo reached over to the wall and grabbed a waist apron off the hook.

Chad heard the shinigami muttering amongst them selves, "What are shots... What the hell is Kurosaki-san doing?"

Chad informed them, "Ichigo works part time as a bartender here and he lives in the apartment upstairs." He also explained, "Ichigo makes the best god damn shots which are a small drink that you down in one gulp."

"A what?" stammered Ikkaku.

"Ichigo a bartender?" Renji remarked. The statement wriggled its way into his thoughts _a bartender, he's a bartender, and can he get any better? Now, I know I'm in love! _

"Seems our little Ichi has grown up" Yumichika casually remarked glancing over at Renji to see his expression.

"What did you expect?" Hitsugaya grumbled.

"What a lucky bastard! He lives above a bar and works in one too!" Shuuhei declared.

"No shit!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

Matsumoto chipped in, "I need to visit Kurosaki-san more often!"

_Oh, crap_, thought Hitsugaya, _Now, I'll never get her to do any paper work!_

"Get ya asses over here," Ichigo dictated.

Everyone made their way over to the bar. Ichigo placed two shot and a glass of water in front of all of them.

"There are two rounds to this. First round will be explained in a sec. Second round I made the shots up special for ya guys, thought ya might get a kick out of them." divulged Ichigo. "All the shots in the second round have different names. And I'm gonna tell ya the name of your drink and ya can take it anyway ya want ta!" He snickered, "After I'm done telling the names we slug them down together, got it?"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Now, to the first round," he closed his eyes and suddenly Ichigo whole demeanor changed. His back went rigid, his grin disappeared, and when he opened his eyes they'd become dark and still. Ichigo observed everyone in front of him and said in a low tone "This round is a toast to remember those that couldn't be here tonight. Please everyone lift your drinks in memory of them." He lifted his drink as did the others and slammed it down his throat.

"Wh...at the fuck?" Ikkaku barked.

"Gggg, god what was that?" gasped Matsumoto.

Tears ran down Rukia's face as she tried to recover. Orihime was coughing. Chad grimaced. Ishida grasped his mouth. Keigo fell to the floor gagging.

Hitsugaya just said, "Shit!"

Yumichika stood there pale and dazed!

Renji literally shivered. After he recovered from the shock to his system, he swore, "What the hell was that?"

Ikkaku piped in, "YEAH, I thought ya said he was good at this!"

"He is." remarked Chad staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo stood his ground and in the same low tone replied, "That's what I wanted them to taste like."

"Huh?" inquired Ishida.

Ichigo peered at them and lashed, "Death is bitter, it should be hard to swallow, and DEATH does burns like a Mother Fucker!"

Everyone was taken back by his comment and was left speechless.

Rukia broke the silence and softly asked, "Do you have a name for them, Ichigo?"

Ichigo glanced at her and muttered, "I call it, Bloody Tears."

"A beautiful sentiment," Yumichika said.

"Well, let's get down to it, I promise ya'll like these." A small smile appeared on Ichigo face. "So, onto the second round."

Chad- Mexican on Crack, Response: A chuckle

Tatsuki – Sour Pussy, Response: I'm going to kill you.

Keigo – Chicken Fucker, Response: What… No…

Ishida – Aunt Flow, Response: Fuck you, Kurosaki!

Orhime – Sex on First Date: Response: Oh Kurosaki-kun, you remembered! What! From Ishida. Gotta Cha! From Ichigo and Orihime.

Yumichika- Peach Tart, Response: Sweet!

Ikkaku- Kamikaze, Response: Fuck Ya

Hitsugaya- Blue Ice, Response: Grumble

Matsumoto-Slippery Nipple, Response: I can't help it if their always falling out!

Shuuhei- Ying Yang, Response: What are ya getting at?

Rukia- G Spot, Response: What's a G spot? (_Shuuhei leans over whispers in her ear, blush spreads!_)

Renji- Screaming Orgasm, Response: Ya, gave me a what? A screaming orgasm!

"Thought ya could use it!" Ichigo snickered. "Now everybody down the hatch!" Ichigo stated.

Everyone picked up their shot and chugged, all but Renji and Ichigo. Renji was about to drink when he noticed that Ichigo hadn't drank his own shot down.

Wondering he asked as he was about to drink," What ya drinking, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at him and smirked, "My favorite."

Just as Renji slug his shot down, Ichigo stated "the Red Head Slut"

Causing Renji to gag and spew his drink all over his self, the bar, and Ichigo.

"OH SHIT! Sorry, Ichigo." he cried.

Rukia slapped Renji on the back and asked if he was all right.

Renji answered, "Must have gone down the wrong hole," while trying to recover.

Ichigo grabbed a bar towel and started to clean up. He couldn't stop him self from laughing. He wasn't the only one. Almost all of them had started to crack up.

"Really am sorry Ichigo, I got it all over ya." Renji apologized with a flush upon his cheeks.

Ichigo looked at him and smirked, "Not a problem, Renji, I don't mind getting it in the face"

Renji actually blanched at what Ichigo said. He just stood there frozen, while Ichigo started to make another shot. The room went still. Everybody just gaped at the two men. Ichigo continue in his task ignoring the group.

After Ichigo was done he placed it in front of the frozen red head and leaned into him whispering in his ear, "Now, with this orgasm I want ya to swallow it, all of it."

Renji actually became paler than before, he gulped. He looked at Ichigo, looked down at the drink in front of him, and thought, _he wants to play, let's play. _He picked up the drink, and slowly lifted it to his lips. He ran his tongue over his parched lips, sucking in both lips softly, he raise the glass with a piercing gaze looked Ichigo directly in the eye. He downed his drink in one gulp. Renji was not yet done, his eyes still making contact with the strawberry; he took the shot glass and with the tip of his tongue glided it around the rim. His tongue then dipped into the glass and lapped up the reminiscence of the shot.

"Yummy", he drawled.

It was now Ichigo's turn to stand there frozen in place. His eyes had followed the trail of teasing pink tongue, he gulp, and whimpered, "fuck."

The tension hovered in the room was suddenly broken by a loud yell.

"Yo, Berry-Head!"

_**Shots**_

_Mexican on Crack _****

1/3 oz. Jagermeister

1/3 oz. Goldschlager

1/3 oz. Tequila

_Sour Pussy_

1oz. Raspberry Sour Puss

1 oz. Smirnoff Vodka

Pineapple Juice

_Chicken Fucker_

½ oz. Wild Turkey

½ oz. Tequila

½ oz. Beer

_Aunt Flow_

½ oz Rum

½ oz. strawberry Liqueur

Crème

_Sex on First Date_

1oz. Vodka

1 oz. Sambuca

1 oz. Crème de Menthe (green)

3 oz. Sprite

_Peach Tart_

¾ oz. Peach Schnapps

¼ Lemon Juice

_Kamikaze_

1 part Vodka

1 part Triple Sec

1 part Lime Juice

_Blue Ice_

¼ oz. Tequila

¼ oz. Blue Curacao

¼ oz. Peppermint Schnapps

_Slippery Tit_

1 part Butterscotch Schnapps

1 part Irish Cream

1 dash Rum

_Ying Yang_

1 ½ oz Jagermeister

1 ½ oz. Rumplemintz

_G Spot_

¾ oz. Chambord Raspberry Liqueur

¾ oz. Tequila Rose

_Screaming Orgasm_

½ oz. Vodka

½ oz. Amaretto

½ oz. Kahlua

½ oz. Bailey's Irish Cream

_Red Head Slut___

1 oz. Peach Schnapps  
1oz. Jagermeister  
Cranberry Juice


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 4__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, The Game Is On!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Four

"Yo, Berry-Head!"

Ichigo turned his attention away from Renji, and looked over at who yelled at him with dread.

What he saw shocked him, well, rather who he saw with the loud mouth shocked him.

"What the hell..." as he jumped over the bar counter to confront the two that had walked in.

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed to be here! And why are you with this Bastard?" pointing at the blue haired vaizard.

"Ich-nii, come over here and I'll explain." Karin replied as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the side with GrimmJow in tow.

"Cookie stopped by to see where you were," Karin started to explain.

"Huh, who ya calling COOKIE!" yelled GrimmJow.

"You ya, boke…ya have blue hair and ya used to be an arrancer hence I just thought Blue Haired Monster…Cookie Monster. So you are now, Cookie." simply stated Karin.

Ichigo burst out laughing, "Cookie, hahaha, suits ya!"

"I'm gonna fucking rip ya a part Kurosaki, and that means both of ya!" gruffed GrimmJow.

"Well, since he, Cookie, stopped by it gave me the excuse I needed to come here." Karin said.

"Huh!" Ichigo was still trying to recover from laughing so hard, "why did ya need an excuse?"

"Baka, I felt the shinigamis' presence and I wanted to see if, ya know, if he was here." Karin shyly answered. "Cookie and I came up with a plan and we wanted to run it by ya, it might help all of us out!" "Do you want to tell him or should I?" Karin questioned GrimmJow.

"Ya should, he might take it better." GrimmJow said.

"This is our plan, you like Renji, Grim… I mean Cookie likes Rukia, and I like Toushirou, so we thought maybe if we made them jealous they might do something, so we will know how they feel about us." She said as she glanced over at the green eyed shinigami captain.

"Wow, he so hot, I could just tear his clothes off and…" she mumbled under her breathe.

"Ugh," Ichigo's hands clasped over his face. "God, Karin, I didn't want to hear that. That's just fucking gross. You're my little sister." Ichigo shuttered.

Karin kicked Ichigo in the shin really hard. "Oh, get over it; I've grown up, kay! What do you think of our plan?"

"I don't know. It could back fire on us, but hell I'm willing to try anything at this point ya know." Ichigo responded.

"So it's settled. Operation Get Laid is in effect!" GrimmJow aka 'Cookie' snickered.

"How are we going to work this?" Ichigo question the other two conspirators.

"Well, Cookie and I are gonna pretend were a couple." Karin answered.

"What about me? How am I supposed to make Renji jealous, if I have no one?" Ichigo frowned.

"Got it covered, bro. I made some calls before we came here. Remember Toru, you dated him once or twice. I called him and he agreed to come and help out. He says he owes ya one. He's gonna pretend that he tried to push you too fast into a relationship and he wants to get back with you." Karin replied.

"Hmm, Toru. Good choice, he's a great guy. I got him hooked up with his old boyfriend. He was still in love with him and…" Ichigo trail off in thought. _This might just work, Renji's very protective, and that could mean he's the jealous type. God, hope this works._

Meanwhile, the shinigami were trying to find out what the hell was going on. Rukia pushed Renji against the wall.

"What are you up to, Renji!" she snarled at him. "I do not want you playing with him; if you hurt him I will kill you."

"Rukia, he started it, really he did! And I would never hurt him, ya should know that. I love the, boke! Always have." Renji confessed.

"What…, you love him? Why didn't you say anything? If I had known, I would have… " she groaned in frustration.

"Would have what, Rukia?"

"Nothing forget about it." murmured Rukia as she looked away.

"Ya, can't say shit like that and not finish. Ya gotta tell me!" insisting Renji.

"Do you know how he feels?" Rukia asked softly glancing at him.

"What? Ya know how he feels? God, tell me! I need to know. Please tell me, Rukia, please," as he grasped her shoulders.

"I can't Renji, I promised, and I can't go back on my word. But I can tell you, you don't have anything to worry about." She grinned.

"OH!" he smiled in return his eyebrow arching trying to curb his enthusiasm "Did ya see who Ichi is talkin" to?" he smirked.

"Ai, I did." Rukia blushed, "But who is he with?"

"Don't know, but I'm sure will find out soon." Renji answered as he noticed the three were making their way to the bar.

Another conversation was also taking place concerning the trio.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, Taichou of the 10th division, was riveted by the beauty that walked in to the bar. He turned to his vice captain and asked "Who is that?"

"Mmm, why do you want to know my adorable, Taichou?" giggled Matsumoto.

"Shaddup, just go find out, Matsumoto." grunted Hitsugaya.

"Whatever you say, your wish is my command." chortle Matsumoto.

Matsumoto walked to Orihime and asked, "Inoune-san who is Kurosaki-san talking with?"

Orihime answered, "That's Karin-chan, his little sister and GrimmJow."

"Karin!" gasped Hitssugaya as he overheard them talking, "Wow, she has, umm, grown up."

"What did you expect." mocked Yumichika.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 5__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, The Game Is on and going full blast!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Five

All three, Ichigo, Karin, and GrimmJow aka 'Cookie', approached the bar.

Ichigo called over Michi the bartender.

"Hey, Michi, this is my sister, Karin. Could ya get her and her friend what ever they want, it's on me."

"Not a problem, Ichigo." answered Michi.

_That's Karin, holy crap, she's changed. She's gorgeous_, thought Rukia. Rukia ran over and gave Karin a huge hug. "Karin-chan, wow you're all grown up. I didn't recognize you!" she proclaimed.

Karin hugged her back. "Kuchiki-san, I missed you. How have you been?"

"Good, busy, but good." answered Rukia.

Hitsugaya couldn't stop staring at Karin. His body was in melt down. His mind enraptured; _long legs that went on forever, short tight red dress that hugged the slight curves, firm perky breast, dark and sensuous eyes, and raven black shoulder length hair. She's absolutely stunning!_

Karin was standing at the bar and turned to GrimmJow, "What would you like to drink, Cookie?"

"Uh, why don't ya choose for me, hun." going along with their conspiracy.

"Well, it should be strong and have a bite to it, just like you." Karin flirted.

_Man, she's good at this,_ thought Ichigo as he observed her in action.

"Michi-san, Could I have a Jack Straight Up for my friend here and a Pina Colada for myself, please?"

"Sure thing, Kurosaki-chan" Michi responded.

Chad approached Ichigo with a look of concern. "May, I talk to you for a sec, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, sure"

"What's going on, Ichigo?"

"Nothin, it's alright don't worry about it," replied Ichigo

"But are Karin and GrimmJow a couple?"

"No, their just playing around, really its alright." responded Ichigo.

"Huh," replied Chad still looking puzzled.

"Chad, it's a plan they, we, came up with…" and he proceeded to tell him about the details.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"To tell ya the truth, Chad, I don't know, but if it get's out of hand, I'll stop it." Ichigo stated.

"Well if you need my help, you know, I have your back, Ichigo."

"Arigato, Chad." said Ichigo.

Michi served Karin and GrimmJow their drinks. She took a sip of hers and made an off- handed comment, "Mmm just like, I like it, cold and refreshing," as she glanced at Toushirou.

Of course, Hitsugaya overheard her comment and couldn't stop his reaction, all of his self- discipline went out the window, and a sudden chill descended upon the room. Those who knew what happened turned their attention to him. To relieve their concern, he cracked, "Is it me or did it get suddenly warmer in here."

Everyone was stunned that Hitsugaya Taichou actually made a joke. Something was defiantly up, but no had the guts to say anything about it.

Ichigo waited at the bar until a song he liked started to play, and he went over to Rukia an asked if she would like to dance. Rukia jumped at the chance. She loved dancing, and after what she saw earlier, Ichigo was amazing at it. On their way the dance floor, he goaded his sister and GrimmJow to come with them.

"Karin, ya and Coo…k..ie' (with much emphasis on the name), should come and dance with us. That is, if Cookie can dance. Can ya, Cookie?" he snickered.

GrimmJow literally growled at him making Ichigo chuckle back at him. The two couples walked over to the dance floor started to move to the music. Matsumoto grabbed Shuuhei and dragged him to the floor. Yumichika batted his feather adorned eye(s) at Ikkaku and pouted until Ikkaku gave in and following the other couples. "Please Ikkaku you know how much I love to dance, (pout, pout) I promise you will not regret it later on (he winked)." They were joined by Orihime pulling a reluctant Ishida. "Uuyru, if you dance with me I'll… (no one could hear her since she whispered in his ear) and I'll …. (another whisper)." Ishida's eye began to twitch as he was pulled away. Those left at the bar consisted of Renji, Hitsugaya, Chad, Tatsuki, and Keigo.

Renji and Hitsugaya watched the couples dancing from across the room. Chad, Tatsuki, and Keigo started up a conversation about some random stuff, well Tatsuki and Keigo actually did all the talking, but Chad would nod in agreement every once in a while.

Hitsugaya gazed at Karin as her body writhed up and down the front of GrimmJow's body. The scowl upon his face was clearly apparent. He continued to watch as she turned her body, her prefect proportioned ass pressing tightly against him. GrimmJow's arms enfolded around her, and she raised her hand to play in his hair. Karin gently pulled his head down, and Grimm nuzzled into her neck. Hitsugaya couldn't stop a muffled grunt from escaping from between his lips. Which Renji indeed noticed, he peered down at the captain, following the path that held Hitsugaya's attention. A grin spread across his face.

"So you got it bad too, huh?" Renji probed.

"I have no idea what you are referring too, Abarai Taichou" Toushirou curtly replied.

"Really, no idea, huh, then please explain to me Hitsugaya Taichou why you haven't been able to tear your eyes off of the woman in the little red dress." scoffed Renji.

"What do you mean by, too?" as Hitsugaya realized what Renji had said.

"Clever, very clever, avoiding my question. But I will answer your question, only if you answer mine first. Do you have more than just feelings of friendship for Karin-chan?" Renji inquired.

"Shit! Yes, I always liked her. Her courage, strength, and compassion were always attractive, but now with…her, umm, physical attributes, she's simply mind blowing." He answered blushing profusely, "Now your turn, Abarai Taichou!"

"Apparently we are attracted to the same qualities in a person," Renji implied.

A quick panic of fear ran through Toushirou's mind, _his not saying that he is interested in her too. Is he?_

Renji continued in answering him, but with his voice lowered "But not the same gender."

"Nani…?" exclaimed Toushirou who was taken back by Renji's statement. "You mean your gggayyy?"

"Yup!"

"And that would mean you're interested in… Ichigo?"

Another, "yup," Renji answered while taking a gulp of his latest drink, a Long Island Ice Tea that Ikkaku insisted he try.

"Oh," was all that Hitsugaya could come back with.

Silence hung in the air. It was broken by Renji, who said, "How did they learn to dance like that?" His eyes fixated upon Ichigo hips moving back and forth.

"I don't know, but damn their good at it" Hitsugaya answered still riveted by the raven haired beauty.

While dancing, Ichigo broke away from Rukia, and moved in on Karin and GrimmJow. He faced GrimmJow's backside and started to grind into him.

"What the FUCK! Get off me ya, fruit!" Grimm grunted.

"Why would I want ta do that, Coo…k…ie" smirked Ichigo and smacked him in the ass.

"Fuck you, Kurosaki!" yelled GrimmJow as he turned around to face Ichigo.

Karin started to giggle like crazy as she made her way to dance with Rukia and the others.

"Come on, I was joking around, Grimm, just joking, your not my type."

"What? I'm not your type. What's wrong with me? Fuck, did I just say that!" GrimmJow said.

Ichigo was laughing so hard, he barely got out his next sentence. "By the way, have ya noticed those two at the bar?" Ichigo's hand came rested upon GrimmJow's hip as he began to move again to the music. "Their eyes haven't left Karin or me."

Renji was not pleased by this turn of action. He didn't like the fact that Ichigo had started to dance alone with GrimmJow, and he was furious about the slap to the ass.

"Did you see that! What the fuck was that about?" he grumbled to Hitsugaya.

"I'm sure it's nothing Abarai Tachiou, GrimmJow didn't seem to like it. I'm sure Ichigo is just trying to get under his skin." replied Toushirou.

"I guess you're right, Toushirou, I just, well, ya know…"

"It's still Hitsugaya Taichou to you, Abarai Taichou!" mocked Toushirou.

"What the fuck, we're both captains." Renji hollered as he looked down at him

"Ha, got your mind off of them, didn't it" smirked Toushirou.

"Ya dumbass, thanks though. Would ya like somethin' else ta drink, I noticed ya gettin low on that one?"

"Why not, what are you drinking?"

"It's good, it's called a Long Island Ice Tea. I'll order ya one." Both men turned back towards the bar, taking their attention away from their tempters.

"Well, that's great for you two, but hell, what about me?" He answered succumbing to Ichigo's movements. GrimmJow could admit to himself, that the carrot top could defiantly dance.

"Cookie, I've gotta an idea. I'm gonna get Karin off the floor and leave ya alone with Rukia. I'll get the DJ ta play a slow song, then ya make your move, got it?"

"I got it, you fucktard, just don't make it to damn obvious." Grimm said.

"No trust, man, your mean." Ichigo frowned at Grimm teasing the vaizard. Ichigo tried to subtly catch the DJ's attention. When he finally made eye contact with the DJ, he made a motion to him. The DJ nodded in understanding. _God, it's good to have friends in the right places_, Ichigo thought.

Ichigo steered them closer to the two dancing women, and leaned into his sister, He whispered in her ear, "Game On!"

"Sure I'll join you, Ichi-nii." Karin replied out loud going along with their plan.

Just as the two headed away from the Rukia and GrimmJow a slow, romantic song began to play. GrimmJow took his opportunity, and asked his heart's desire if she would like to dance.

Ichigo and Karin made their way back to the bar, they walked towards the two men they had their sights on. Renji and Toushirou didn't notice them approaching.

"Hey guys. Are ya having fun?" Ichigo asked Renji and Hitsugaya.

Karin gently squeezed in between the two while Ichigo went to the open side of Renji.

"Hi, Toushirou, it's been along time hasn't it." Karin said as she slide her body between them, lightly rubbing up against his side.

"Umm, yes it has been a long time, Kurosaki-san." he stuttered.

Karin grinned at him, "Toushirou, you don't have to be so formal you can call me Karin. What are you drinking?"

"It's called a Long Island Ice Tea, I think, it's sweet."

"Oh, I like those, but I prefer frozen drinks."

"I noticed," Toushirou said before he realized it.

"You did! That's nice of you." as she continued their conversation.

Renji didn't notice any of this because his body was on fire being so close to Ichigo. Ichigo was practically on top of him. _Why is he standing so close to me?_, his mind wondered, _not that I mind, but…_, but then he lost his train of thought when Ichigo leaned closer to him.

Renji could feel his breath on his neck when Ichigo asked, "I see ya like the tea, good isn't? I'm sure I can come up with somethin' else ya would like, too? I'm very good at what I do, ya know."

Renji shivered in response, he couldn't stop his body from reacting.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Ichigo inquired.

"Nothin', I just got a sudden chill, that's all" Renji lied through his teeth.

"That's odd, ya look at bit flushed, are ya sure your not sick?" asked Ichigo as he softly touched Renji's forehead with the back of his palm. "Ya feel a bit warm." Ichigo stated as he pulled his hand away letting it graze the side if Renji's face.

Renji whimpered at the lack of physical contact, and jerked away when he realized what he had done, bumping into to Karin. The collision made Karin accidentally spill her drink on Toushirou's shirt.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "let me help you." Before Hitsugaya could say anything she grabbed some napkins trying to clean up the spill. She only made matters worse by spreading the mess. "Shit, I'm really sorry." She said again looking Toushirou in the eyes.

"It's okay, really, don't worry about it" Toushirou said while grabbing her frantic hands.

"But your shirt, it's all messed up." her voiced softened upon the contact off his hands on hers.

"It's just a shirt, Kariinn." He replied drawing out her name; he was having the same reaction to the physical contact.

Karin pulled her hands away when it dawned upon her, "I know, Ichi-nii, can Toushirou borrow a shirt I'm spilled my drink on him." she called out to her brother.

Ichigo had gripped Renji's shoulder with one hand in response to him pulling away. He pulled him back to him, and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong, Renji?" neither noticing the commotion that was caused.

Renji was about to tell him what was really wrong, "Ichigo, I…" but he was interrupted by Karin asking Ichigo, "Ichi-nii, can Toushirou borrow a shirt I'm spilled my drink on him."

"What, how did that happened?" Ichigo said as he let go of Renji's shoulder and moved over to find out.

"Well, it's not a big deal how it happened, as she looked over up at Renji. Let's just deal with what happened, kay?" Karin responded.

Renji instantly realized he had caused her to spill when he jerked away from Ichigo and he must have bumped into her. He also realized that she was not saying anything about the accident so he wouldn't be embarrassed by it. He nodded to her to let her know he appreciated the jester. She simply smiled back at him and looked back to her brother. Ichigo glanced back and forth between the two, knowing he had missed something.

"Well?" Karin prodded.

"Of course he can borrow a shirt, dumbass!" snapped Ichigo, he handed her his keys.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it!" sneered Karin.

"I didn't mean, oh forget it, just go, kay," Ichigo shrugged. He was frustrated about what was going on with Renji, and he didn't mean to take it out by lashing at his sister. "But I want Chad to go with ya." he added.

"What! How dare you?" Karin screeched.

Ichigo glared at her in response, he moved faster than the eye could see. He lowered his head to her ear so only she could hear his reply. "You are my little sister, and no matter what or who, I am going to watch out for ya and protect ya, GOT IT!" his fist clenching.

Karin moved away and nodded her head, "Ai, Ichi-nii, I love you, too." Karin smiled back at him and gave him a peck on his cheek. Both Hitsugaya and Renji stood there baffled by what was going on.

"Let's go, Toushirou" saying as she grabbed his arm, and made her way to the stairs. Karin continued on her way until she stopped in front of Chad, "you coming or what, Shado?"

"Ai" Chad simply replied.

Ichigo walked to the other side bar, carefully avoiding the red head shinigami attention. _Damn it, I thought we were getting somewhere, and once again it led to nowhere. Why do I keep doing this ta my self? I should just move on. I don't even know if he likes men. I mean, I never seen him with a woman, other than Rukia, and her loves her like a sister, nothin more than that. But that doesn't mean anything does it? He's been acting weird all night, fidgety and stuff, but that could be cause he's uncomfortable about me being gay_ _and all. He didn't say anything to me about it, did he! God, I 'm drivin' myself crazy ,_ his mind was in chaos.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 6__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Memories and New Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Six

Back out on the dance floor, GrimmJow was in heaven. He held his dream in his arms. She was pressed up to his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He couldn't believe he was holding her. Rukia, his little spitfire!

He remembered when he first fell for her. It wasn't the first time they met. The first time they met he had tried to kill her. In his blood lust craze, he barely even noticed her. Rukia was just a distraction at the time. His attention was on the more powerful opponent, and that was Berry-head. That had all changed when he was sent by Aizen to monitor Ichigo's movements.

The first time, he really saw her, was when she kicked Ichigo in the head. He thought that was fucking hysterical since he didn't like the carrot top that much. But he also noticed that Ichigo didn't retaliate. Ichigo was pissed, but a few minutes later they were joking around about it.

He had a hard time trying to figure out why Ichigo just didn't kick her ass. In his world, you had to fight for dominance. You could never let your guard down or you could actually become someone else's dinner. On that day though, he saw for the first time a thing called friendship. It transformed his world; He didn't want to be a blood thirsty, battle hungry warrior anymore. He wanted what he saw between those two, Rukia and Ichigo. He wanted friendship and love. Unbeknownst to Rukia, she changed his life forever, and all it took was a swift kick in the head, and not even his head!

Gently swaying to the music, Rukia felt weightless, being held by his strong arms. She couldn't remember the last time she experienced being so secure. She snuggled into his warmth, and heard a soft sound coming from the man that embraced her. It sort of sounded like a purr.

From the first moment Rukia saw him she was infatuated. She couldn't stop thinking about him even though he had tried to kill her. There was just something about him that called to her on a primal level. He was wild, furious, and untamed! They way he talked or growled would send shivers down her spine. The way he moved, like he was stalking prey, would make her blood boil. It was like watching a caged beast. It's so beautiful you want to reach out and touch it, but you know if you do it probably would attack you. This scares you, but at the same time temps you even more to touch it.

Rukia tried desperately to get GrimmJow out of her head, but the more she tried the more she ended up thinking about him. She would get angry at herself because she knew he was the enemy, but her brain kept on thinking about him regardless. When he first approached Ichigo about betraying Aizen, she didn't trust him.

She was too afraid to reach into the cage, even though she really wanted to. Ichigo wasn't afraid, not only did he let the beast out of his cage; he walked away with his back exposed to it. He had shown trust, and the trust was returned. GrimmJow was a loyal and true friend to Ichigo. Rukia realized that once again she had a choice. Would she let her fear decide what she will do, or should she take the chance and reach out to touch her dangerous temptation?

The song ended and Rukia moved away from the secure warmth. Daringly, she took his hand in hers. He didn't pull away but entwined their fingers together as they left the dance floor. Upon returning to the bar, they caught the beginning of a conversation taking place.

Karin and Hitsugaya had just returned from Ichigo's apartment upstairs. Hitsugaya was wearing one of Ichigo's shirts, it was a little too big for him, but at least it wasn't covered in Strawberry Daiquiri. Karin had accidentally spilled her drink all over his shirt and when trying to clean it up, she made even more of a mess. Ichigo was kind enough to let him borrow a shirt. Most of the couples had come back from dancing when Hitsugaya started commenting on about Ichigo's wardrobe.

"What in the world, Ichigo, do you really need that many clothes? God, you've got some strange tastes." Toushirou ran his hand through his hair. "What's up with the see through tops and the leather pants!" He leaned up against the counter next to where Ichigo was sitting. "There was even a shirt that looked like it was made of metal. It Shimmered! I think I even saw, actually I know I saw, a pair of glossy chocolate brown pants, were those vinyl?" exasperated Toushirou as he shove his hands into his front pockets.

"Oh, you came across my club clothes." Ichigo casually answered in response even though he was being talked over by Toushirou not even bothering to look at the Taichou.

"And don't get me started on your taste in underwear." Toushirou snipped.

"What the fuck, why wear you going through my underwear, ya went to get a shirt?" Ichigo head shot up and glared at him.

Hitsugaya just kept continuing his rant, not even stopping to answer Ichigo. "You have strawberry boxers, why would you have strawberry boxers?"

"They were a GIFT!" Ichigo screamed.

"You even have a thong. A THONG!" Hitsugaya proclaimed not showing any reaction to the screaming boy.

Ichigo's face was bright red and his chest heaving from his gasping breaths, he slammed his hands down on the counter, he was so pissed. And then the embarrassment kicked in when he noticed that everyone was back from dancing and of course listening to Toushirou go off about his taste in clothes and underwear,

"God Damn It! Why were you going through my underwear? Ya, perve!" Ichigo screeched as his hands gripped his hair in his fists.

Karin butted in hoping to calm down her brother, "Ichi-nii, I wasn't sure where you kept your shirts, so we looked in your closet and dresser."

Making Karin recall what took place in Ichigo's apartment, she blushed. Her and Toushirou went upstairs looking for a shirt for him. They walked into the bedroom leaving Chad in the other room. They started to look for a shirt in Ichigo's closet, and when they came across Ichigo's club clothes, she was completely embarrassed. But that was nothing compared to finding Ichigo's underwear drawer, once the search moved to Ichigo's dresser, and seeing what type of underwear he had!

She knew she must have turned three different shades of red. Finally they'd found where Ichigo kept his shirts, and Toushirou pick one he liked and thought would fit him. Then Toushirou took off his shirt! He was gorgeous. His ethereal white skin seemed to glow. His chest and stomach were defined by firm, tight muscles. She desperately wanted to run her hands over his chiseled six pack. She couldn't believe that she stood there completely enraptured by him just taking off his shirt. He then asked her a questioned that she didn't hear because of the sound of her blood pumping through her veins. Toushirou looked at her to see what was wrong. When his turquoise eyes met hers, she bit her lip in a nervous gesture, and a suggestive grin formed on his face.

Toushirou in his deep voice commanded, "Karin, come here." He was so beautiful, and his tone sent shivers down her spine.

She walked swiftly to him drawn by his commanding presence. She stopped a few feet in front of him never breaking their eye contact. Her breathing became heavy.

"Do you like what you see, Karin?" Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

Toushirou took a step closer to her.

She sighed, "Hai". Her belly did a flip flop.

"Do you want to touch me, Karin? Do you want me to touch you?"

He moved closer. She felt moist heat spread between her thighs.

"Hai, hai," she whimpered her head lowered.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Karin?" Her body turned to liquid fire, and all she could say was,

"Please."

Toushirou closed the rest of the distance between them. He reached for her and she surrendered herself to him. Their mouths came together in a frenzied kiss. Passion and desire flared between them, tongues plunging in to one another's mouths, battling with each other, against each other. Karin's hands roamed over his chest, his abs, she wanted to touch him for so long. For years she had dreamed about this moment. And then the moment was over as quickly as it begun, when Shado from the other room and asked how they were doing. They both instantly pulled away from each other, chest heaving, trying to take in the elusive air.

Toushirou recovered first and peered into her eyes saying, "This is just the beginning, Karin. Do you understand?"

In a raspy voice she answered, "Hai, Toushirou. I understand." A knowing smile spread upon her face. They left and joined Shado in the other room. She was pulled back to the present when…

"So you're not going to deny havin' a pair of thongs" piped in Renji laughing at the strawberry's expense. He loved seeing Ichigo get embarrassed. Even though, at that particular moment, he was having a hard time trying not to picture, said strawberry, in the 'lucid' thong, not to mention the leather pants and see through tops that were mentioned.

"You stay out of it!" Ichigo yelled at Renji.

Renji laughed harder at Ichigo's reaction. Which made Ichigo even more pissed, he focused his attention back to the perve who went through his underwear.

"Pervert! First of all ya had no right to go through my things!" He slowly stood up and approached the 10th Division Taichou to stand directly in front of him. "Second, if ya must know I don't deny having a pair." Moving his red face closer to Toushirou's "Third, even though it's none of your damn business or anyone else's (waving his hand to indicate the others as he looked at the group that was cracking up) what I wear or do not wear! Those pants ya mentioned earlier are pretty damn tight and I rather not be chaffed to death when I go out clubbin." He heaved in explanation. "So fuck all of ya!" he turned his back on them and went back to his stool.

After a while, the laughter started to fade way, and things returned to a more 'peaceful' state, only to be interrupted once again this time by Renji who had to know…

"Ichigo?" he asked as he walked over to stand next to Ichigo.

"Nani!" Ichigo barked still pissed from earlier.

Renji held up his hands to show he didn't mean any harm. "Well, ya mentioned that ya go clubbin earlier, and that made me think about how ya became such a good dancer."

"Ya, think I'm a good dancer?" his head raised towards Renji with a question look, Ichigo mood seem to lighten.

"Umm, ya, I guess so." Renji replied awkwardly. He leaned forward and braced his elbows on the countertop "Karin and ya seem ta know what ya doing out there." He motioned to the dance floor.

Karin turning towards Renji, when she heard her name mentioned, interrupted and asked. "What ya want to know, Renji-san?"

"I, umm, asked Ichigo how ya two know how to dance so well." he replied.

"Oh well, that's not something we like to talk about, Renji-san. I hope you understand." she confessed. Karin nervously curled her hair around her finger.

"Huh," Renji said.

Once again attention was being focused upon the conversation taking place. This group of people loved to eavesdrop!

"Karin, please, I'm beggin ya, don't just walk away, please" Ichigo pleaded.

This made the group pay even more attention to the conversation! Renji's curiosity was peeked; he had to know what was so embarrassing to Ichigo that he would actually beg someone not to talk about it!

"What are ya chicken, Ichigo, that's why ya won't tell me?" he probed hoping to get a raise out of him.

"Fuck off, Renji!" Ichigo grunted.

"Yup, you're chicken." prodded Renji playing the game he loved so.

"I'm not a damn chicken, ya asshole." Ichigo roared his fist clenching.

"You are! You're a chicken buck, buck, buck." Renji prodded more making Ichigo snap!

"I AM NOT A FUCKIN CHICKIN! YA FUCKTARD!" hollered Ichigo about to stand up.

"Stop it; both of you, you guys are a bunch of children." Karin exasperated. She touched both of their shoulders, turning her head to face Renji. "Renji-san, I'll answer your question." She said knowing he wouldn't let it go. "You know how strange our Dad is, right?"

"Yeah," Renji smirked; delighted that he was going to hear the secret.

"Oh fuck, just kill me now! Get it over with; put me out of my misery. I beg ya! I'll never hear the end of it," Ichigo slamming his head down on the bar countertop.

Renji knew this was going to be good!

"Well, my Dad, ah, our Dad insisted we take karate classes and, um, other classes. He made us, well he forced us to take dancing classes."

Renji knowing there was more to the story probed a bit farther, "What type of dancing classes?"

"Ah," she looked down at her brother in pity whose face was still planted on the bar countertop, "all forms of dance. He thought we should experience them all to see what we liked and which one's we were good at."

"Let me get this right," Renji stated with a grin, "ya said all…that would include, ballet?"

Ichigo let out a deep groan, like he was in terrible pain.

"I said all forms, Renji!" Karin snapped her patience was fading fast.

"And that would include ballet? Right?" his tattooed eye brows raised as Renji asked again. (The group of friends started to laugh.)

Ichigo's head snapped up from the countertop. "Damn it, yes, that would include ballet, ya bastard." Ichigo snarled. (The laughter increased.)

Renji bit down on his lip to keep his composer so he could gleam more embarrassing information from the two of them. "So which forms of dance were ya good at?"

"God damn it, Renji" Ichigo whimpered. (The group burst out in a roar of laughter!)

By Ichigo's expression, Renji knew he had his answer. Now it was time to rake Ichigo over the coals. "You're good at ballet, then. Did ya have to wear a tutu? A pink, frilly tutu?" he couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. (People were crying, clenching the stomachs, and falling over, laughing so hard!)

"No, he had to wear tights" giggled Karin. She couldn't hold back any longer either.

Ichigo glared at her and bellowed, "Et tu, Brute?"

"I'm so sorry, Ichi-nii!" as she dubbed over in laughter.

"Fine, I give up!" Throwing he's hands in the air. "I get it pick on Ichigo, the tights wearing ballet dancer. Ha, ha, ha, really funny!" he said as he started to laugh at himself too.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 7__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, To sleep! Perchance to dream…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Seven

The laughter started to die down, and the crowd had begun to disperse. Leaving Karin, Ichigo, and Renji alone at the bar, they ordered some more drinks. Another Pina Colada for Karin, Southern Comfort and Coke for Ichigo, and another Long Island Ice Tea for Renji, he liked them.

"Can ya show us some moves, Ichigo" Renji asked. He was really interested in seeing what Ichigo could do.

"Are you kidding, Ichigo hasn't done ballet, in years." Karin stated turning to Renji.

"Well, that's not really true, Karin." Ichigo said in a soft voice, his head lowered over his drink.

"Nani, Ichi-nii, you still dance?" asked Karin in a hush tone so only they would hear. She looked at her brother with curiosity.

Ichigo looked at her slightly blushing and replied, "I, uh, never really gave it up. I just told ya guys I did. It was just too embarrassing, ya understand don't cha, Karin?"

Karin nodded her head in understanding. "Ai, Ichi-nii, but I wish you would have said something. I know it was embarrassing and all, but you were really good at it. Amazing actually! You kicked Yuzu and my asses, and we're rather good."

"Arigato Karin, that means a lot to me." Reaching his hand out and taking hers. Karin smiled at the sweet gesture.

"So you're saying you can still do ballet, Ichigo?" Renji sincerely asked, catching Ichigo's attention. Renji was staring at his drink, swirling his straw around and around, making the ice cluck together in a mini twister. Ichigo glanced at him. Renji lifted his head to hear Ichigo's answer. Ichigo studied Renji, trying to see if the red head was really sincere or not. _He really does seem interested,_ he thought to himself. _Hold on, Renji is interested in me?_

So he answered, "Hai, Renji, I can. It relaxes me, and not much else does." Ichigo's fingers started to lightly drum on the side of his glass, his eyes following the movement of his fingers. Ichigo stopped drumming on the side of his glass, and wrapped his hand around his drink. Lifting it to his lips to take a small sip of his Southern Comfort and Coke, and placed it back down on the counter. He turned his head to Renji, "And believe it or not it's one kick ass work out," his eyes stare more intense. Ichigo's fingers began drumming again. "I also found that my dancing classes helped me with sparring. If you think about it, it's like a dance between you and your opponent." Ichigo frankly stated looking Renji in the eye.

"So you can show me something." Renji looked away from the intense gaze coming from the strawberry.

"You really want ta see me do ballet, Renji, you're not bustin on me are ya?" not fully trusting the red headed shinigami. Renji head swiveled back to Ichigo with an irritated expression.

"Ichigo, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want ta see it". Looking him directly in the eyes.

"I really don't want to." Ichigo glanced at his drink and back at Renji. "It's personal, kay. It's bad enough ya guys now know. I don't need any more shit from all of ya." Ichigo took large gulp from his glass.

"What other types of dancing do you know, Ichigo." Renji was very curious. He liked that fact that Ichigo was being so open with him.

"You name it, I could probably do it" Ichigo shrugged. "I have a knack for it."

Ichigo had an idea; _maybe I can use this to my advantage. I have his attention; why not make the most of it. _

"Renji," Ichigo said putting his glass down on the countertop, "ya know there are other advantages to being able to dance ballet, don't cha." with a sly smirk on his face. Ichigo look over at Karin and winked, then turned his attention back to Renji.

"Nani?" Renji responded curiously.

"Well, one advantage is it keeps ya very toned, two it strengthens the muscles, and three it increase your flexibility. Let me show ya."

Ichigo stood up, pushed his stool behind him, and held on to the side of the bar with one hand. Facing Renji, he placed his feet opposite of each other. In one swift, fluid movement, Ichigo sideways kicked his leg, raising it from the hip, straight into the air. His leg was parallel with his ear. Ichigo released the hand holding the side of the bar. He gracefully swung his arm over and behind his head catching the ankle of his fully extended leg. Ichigo pulled his leg farther back and tucked his ankle behind his neck.

"Fuck," Renji's mouth dropped open, his eyes blinked a few times. As though he couldn't believe what his eyes were really seeing. Ichigo stood there with one leg on the ground and the other wrapped behind his neck. After a few moments of just staring at the strawberry, his eyes slowly rose to Ichigo's. Their eyes met and locked in place.

Karin sitting behind Ichigo felt the waves of heat passing between the two men. She casually cleared her throat to catch their attention. Both men looked over at her and she said, "I think you have an audience", indicating the others in their group. Ichigo released his ankle from behind his neck, his leg came back down to rest on the floor.

"Shit, what the fuck, wow, ouch, how did he…," was heard coming from the others who had seen his little show.

Ichigo pushed his stool back to the bar and sat down turning his back on his audience. He didn't care about their reactions; he only cared about the reaction from the redhead sitting next to him. Ichigo glanced at Renji, and what he saw made him grin. _Maybe, I do have a chance,_ he thought. Renji just sat there in a dazed stupor. Ichigo knew he had ignited the flame, now he had to keep it burning.

"What do ya think, Renji? Ya think I'm flexible enough?" Ichigo asked, but no reply was given back. Renji continue to stare into space.

Renji closed his eyes and started thinking, _I can't take anymore! Goddd! He just…he can… what else can he do?_ Those thoughts scattered, when his mind thrust him into his vivid imagination. Very explicit, erotic images started playing in Renji's head. Placing Ichigo in 'interesting positions' under him, above him, laying down, standing up, on all fours, legs bent, straight, wrapped in different ways using the flexibility he just witnessed. And in every way possible, Renji taking full advantage of Ichigo's new found out ability. If that wasn't bad enough, the audio kicked in to go along with his graphic imagination. Moaning, pleading, groaning, panting, screams of pleasure, sighs of passion, and the sound of slapping of skin pounding into each other. His name beginning repeated over and over. Ren…Renji… Rrrrenjiiii!

"Renji, yo Renji!" Ichigo said, but still there was no reaction from the redhead. Ichigo was becoming concerned. He leaned into Renji, grasped his face with both hands. And shout his name, "Renji!"

Renji opened his eyes when he heard his name shouted, and was taken back by the image he saw. Ichigo face was right in front of his own, all he had to do was move forward an inch and he would be able to touch the one he desired for so long. He couldn't stop him self from separating that small distance. Maybe it was the erotic images that were running through his head mere moments before, or the fact he could not deny his love anymore. He didn't know, he didn't care, all he did know was that he had to, needed to, taste those pink, moist lips!

He slowly, oh so slowly, moved forward and gently placed his lips on the one's before him. They were so soft, like flower petals brushing his skin, they tasted so sweet! His tongue slipped through his lips and lapped at the delicious flavor, gliding back and forth across his love's lower lip asking for entrance. Renji wanted more, had to have more, he wanted to lose himself in that delicious mouth. He whimpered in frustration.

When Ichigo's lips slightly parted, Renji did not hesitate, he thrust his tongue through. There was no gentleness now, there was only hunger. Ichigo's tongue slide across his, Renji let out a ravenous moan upon the contact. Their tongues were twisting and gliding with each other in a dance of their own. Renji grasped and clung to Ichigo. He dragged him closer, needing to feel his love in his arms. Ichigo's arms surround him and pulled them in even closer to each other. Their kiss deepened further, tongues stroking, tasting, and exploring their mouths. Suddenly Renji broke from the passionate kiss, slightly pulling away from the tight embrace, and he gazed at the man in front of him, his eyes searching, scanning the others face. Renji's attention came to rest upon those chocolate orbs that were filled with desire and passion.

Renji had to let Ichigo know how he felt. He had denied himself for far too long. "I've waited so long, Ichi, so long for ya. I've wanted to tell ya how I felt, but I couldn't. You were so young and ya were dealing with so much, I just couldn't do that to ya. I love you, Ichigo. I've always have. I can't live without ya anymore. When you're with me I feel whole, everyday that passes without ya, I feel emptier inside. I want ya, Ichigo. I need ya, you complete me!"

Ichigo smiled back at him, his hand reaching for Renji's face, his fingertips caressed his cheek and said "Renji, I love you, too."

Ichigo moved forward and capture Renji's lips in a tender kiss, Renji's eyes fluttered closed. In the back of his head Renji could still hear Ichigo yelling his name, it didn't make any sense. It didn't match the tenderness of his kiss. _Wait Ichigo was kissing him, not yellin his name, what the hell? What was goin on? _Renji forced his eyes open!

Suddenly his eyes burst wide open, and he jerked from Ichigo's grip! Renji was in a state of shock. _What the fuck just happened?_ His eyes darted from Ichigo to the floor back to Ichigo. His hands grasped at the sides of his thighs holding on for dear life. He slammed his eyes shut trying to get a grip of himself. _It was all a dream, a motherfuckin' dream, a motherfuckin' hot as hell dream. That kiss, that dream kiss, was so…, _his mind reeled. _It wasn't real, none of it was real._

His head dipped down towards his lap. Releasing the tight grip he had on his pants, he raised one of his quivering hands to cover over his eyes. Renji's head dipped a bit farther down. A few seconds later, his body started to relax, his mind and body recovering from the shock to his system. He removed his hand from over his eyes, opening them, and lifted his head. They were met by a concerned and confused stare.

Ichigo stood there and watched Renji's body reactions, and tried to figure out what the hell just happened. _It was as though Renji was in a state of shock, but what had caused such a tense reaction. And why was Renji looking at him with sadness and loss. _"Renji, ya okay. What happened?" Ichigo asked with concern in his voice.

Renji reached behind his neck, lightly massaging it, "I'm fine, Ichigo." he finally answered.

"What was that, ya wouldn't respond to me, ya bastard." Ichigo stated.

"I don't know, musta passed out or somethin', been kinda tired an all. Not a lotta rest for a cap'n, ya know. I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air," he said as he stood up and started walking to the door.

"Not alone you're not, I'll come with ya." Ichigo grabbed his arm as he walked by.

Renji stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"I don't need ya help." Renji snapped yanking his arm away from Ichigo. Renji needed to get away from him, the pain from the loss of his dream was just too much to bear.

"What the fuck, Renji? Why are ya acting this way?" Ichigo snarled.

"I jus…, just leave me the fuck alone." Renji snapped and stormed out.

"God, dammit, what just happened?" Ichigo muttered out loud.

Rukia saw just what took place and quickly went over to Ichigo. "Ichigo, are you just going to stand there or are you going to go after him?"

"Shut up you don't have to tell me what to do." Ichigo grunted "And why do ya want me to go after that bastard?"

"It's not what I want that matters right now, it's what you want that does." replied Rukia. Rukia shook her head and continued saying to him. "Ichigo, I know all about it. What are you afraid of? Are you a man whose resolve is so easily broken?! Are you afraid of rejection? Or are you afraid of the love inside of you?"

Ichigo just stood there and staring at her, contemplating what she was saying to him.

"If you are afraid of rejection, then overcome it. If you are afraid of the love you hold, then release it! Even if you believe in no one else, stand tall and shout it out loud! That's the kind of man I know you are!" Rukia proclaimed.

Ichigo looked her directly in the eye responding, "I told you to be quiet. Here I go!" as he started to walk to the door.

From the Fifth 'Foot' Position into A Grand Battement a la Seconde (Large Kick to the side). The tuck behind the neck, I made up. Do not know if it would work or not, I believe it is feasible though with a small rotation of the leg. I am not a ballet dancer, this was based on research. If my research if faulty. Please let me know. Here is a link to show you the move so you have a better visual. The side kick is the one I am referring to.  .

Monolog from Episode 115 The Shinigami Who Came. Alter to fit context.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 8__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Moving Forward

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Eight

Ichigo stepped outside to follow Renji. He found him leaning on the side of the building. Ichigo walked over to him. When he got there, he leaned up next to him against the building. Renji glance over at him, and said, "I'm sorry, Ichigo!"

"Boke, ya don't need to apologize," Ichigo replied, "If ya don't want to tell me what's wrong. Ya don't have to. Just realize that I'm here if ya need me. Ya don't always have to handle everything on your own."

Ichigo stepped away from the building to stand in front of Renji. "We can always share it. That is one of the reasons I became strong." he said as his hand reached for Renji's face, his fingertips caressed his cheek "Do you trust me, Renji? Do you believe in me?"

Renji was startled by the contact. It was just like his dream from earlier. Renji gazed into Ichigo's eyes, and replied, "Of course I trust you. I have always believed in you, Ichi."

Ichigo smiled at him, and moved his head forward. Their lips came together in a soft, gentle kiss. Renji thought it felt like being brushed by the flutter of butterfly wings. Ichigo stepped away from him. Renji was about to say something to Ichigo when Ichigo placed his finger softly upon his lips.

"Ya, don't need to say anything right now, Ren. Let's go back inside for the evening is far from over" Ichigo said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Ichigo turned around and headed back inside. Renji stood there a few moments longer. He lightly touched his lips with his fingers recalling what just had happened, he smiled to himself, and quickly followed the strawberry inside.

Once he got inside, it looked like Ichigo was being harassed by Orihime. He walked over to see what it was all about. Orihime was bouncing up and down in front of Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, please, please let's do Body Shots!" pleaded Orihime.

"I don't know if it's a good idea Inoue." Ichigo answered her.

"Please, I'll let you do one off of me." Orihime offered batting her eyes at him.

"That won't be necessary, Inoue," Ichigo chuckled and patting her on the head.

Orihime jumped higher than before beaming in joy because she knew that Ichigo had given in. Ichigo just looked at her and sighed in defeat also knowing that he was going to give in to her.

Ichigo glanced over at Renji who had come back inside, he looked back to Orihime,

"Ya know that this just might not be a bad idea." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

Ichigo crossed over to the bar. "Yo, Michi!" he called.

"Yeah, what can I get for you, Ichigo?" replied Michi the bartender from across the bar.

"Well, I was wondering if we could use the Billiard Room, Michi?" he asked.

Michi walked over to Ichigo, looking at him in contemplation. He then peered at his friends, and turned his head back to Ichigo responding, "Do you think that's a good idea Ichigo? Your friends seem to be a bit rowdy."

"I'll keep them in line, I promise Michi."

"If you say so, but first do you remember the one major rule when it concerns the Billiard Room?" asked Michi as he was about to hand over the keys.

"Hai, I do." replied Ichigo with a blush forming.

"Then what is it?" Michi asked as he was jingling the keys in front of Ichigo.

"Michi, don't make me say." pleaded Ichigo hoping he didn't have too.

"Then no keys, Ichigo"

"Shit!" Ichigo responded knowing there was no other way to get the keys from Michi. "The one major rule concerning the Billiard Room is no sex of any kind." mumbled Ichigo.

"And that includes…?" _Damn bastard, is gonna make say all of it_, Ichigo grasped.

"No oral sex, no vaginal sex, and no anal sex." Ichigo groaned in embarrassment.

"Now, you got to tell your buddies." (jingle, jingle) Michi loved to tease Ichigo.

"God damn it, fine!" Ichigo curtly replied. _Orihime, you're so gonna owe me one for this._

"Guys come on over here," Ichigo shouted to his friends.

All of them moved in closer to hear what he had to say.

"We're going to use the Billiard Room, but before we do. I got to tell ya the one major rule…" Ichigo announced hesitantly.

"And that would be?" probed Ishida upon seeing the flustered Ichigo.

Clearly his suddenly dry throat, "That would be…," Ichigo started to say in a very quiet voice.

"Can't hear you, Kurosaki" interrupted Ishida knowing he was irritating Ichigo.

"You're a pain in the ass ya know that, Uryuu," Ichigo sneered and continued on with his announcement in a louder voice, "The one major rule is there is no sex of any kind allowed in the Billiard Room."

"Once again," Michi said, "that includes what Ichigo?" God, how he loved it!

"Fuckin' A, that includes no oral sex, no vaginal sex, and no anal sex. Now, are ya happy, ya bastard." Ichigo snarled at Michi.

"Yup, here are the keys Ichigo." Michi handed him the keys and mocked, "I always knew you were cute, but I didn't know that you were smart too."

Ichigo gapped at him, took the keys, and cracked. "I've always known ya liked my ass, Michi!"

"No shame in admitting it, now is there. But to tell you the truth I prefer that one with the big tits over there." as he pointed to Matsumoto.

Making Matsumoto giggle at what he said. Shuuhei immediately stepped protectively in front of her when he heard what Michi had said.

Matsumoto touched Shuuhei's arm and stated, "That's really nice of you Shuuhei, but you don't have to protect me. I'm a big girl."

Shuuhei turned to her and said "I know that, but I'm sick of bastards always commenting about them. It's not right, Rangiku-san."

"Shuuhei, why does it bother you so much? I'm used to it, it comes along with having them." She replied while lifting her breasts up.

"I just don't like it, okay!" stammered Shuuhei.

"Shuuhei, are you saying you like me," Matsumoto snickered.

"Stop it, Rangiku- san, that's not funny." glaring at her.

"But there's nothing wrong in saying if you like me or not," she teased.

"I said, stop it, Matsumoto!" screeched Shuuhei stepping right in front of her.

Matsumoto came back with "You're always a stuffed shirt, Shuuhei. You're no fun at all!" Matsumoto looked him straight in the eyes.

"What? Ya saying, I'm a stuffed shirt, I've got a damn 69 tattoo on the side of my face, and ya saying I'm a stuffed shirt." squealed Shuuhei.

"It's not like we don't all know what that stands for, now do we. It stands for the sixty ninth district, you came from." remarked Matsumoto as she lifted her chin in defiance.

"Yeah so, but most people assume differently, Matsumoto, and do ya really think I didn't know what they would assume before I got it done. Now do ya?" smirking as he responded to her. Matsumoto lowered her chin to look at him again.

"Well, I never really thought about it that way. Hold on, you knew and you did it anyways?" questioned Matsumoto with a shocked expression.

"Yup!" was all he replied knowing he had the upper hand.

"Does that mean…?"

"What do you think it means, Matsumoto?" Shuuhei probed, locking their gaze.

"I, uhh…?"

"Do you want to find out?" he prodded as he moved into her.

"Are you hitting on me, Shuuhei?" asked Matsumoto softly.

"If I was, not saying I am, what would ya do about it?" Shuuhei smirked.

Matsumoto grabbed his head and pushed it into her ample sized chest.

Shuuhei took the opportunity to nuzzle into the softness, and murmured into her breasts, "G-g-g-god, Yess!" After awhile he took his head out from between her breasts. Shuuhei look at her and said, "I'm gonna take that as a defiant yes." he beamed. He leaned slightly forward and captured her lips.

Ichigo had unlocked the door and everyone started to flow into the Billiard Room. Except for the two by the bar that were rather busy at the moment. He called over to Renji, "Yo Renji, I could use your help."

Renji walked over. "Ya, sure, what do ya need me for?"

Ichigo smirked back at him and teased, "Well, there's a lot I could need you for, but right now I just need another pair of hands."

"May I ask what ya need them for Ichigo," he slyly smiled back at that strawberry as he cocked an eyebrow.

Ichigo laughed, "I just need you to help me carry in the drinks, Ren, but if you want to help me out later, I wouldn't mind." Ichigo subtly reached behind Renji and pinched his ass making Renji jump.

Rukia turned to GrimmJow, "Their getting along well, don't you think?"

Grimm replied, "Finally, I thought I would have to kick both their asses before the night was done, Stubborn Dumbfucks!" as they made strolled their way into the room.

Ikkaku still gapping at the two shinigami making out near the bar in the other room faced Yumichika and remarked, "Damn, didn't see that coming! This has been a fuckin' surprising night!"

"Hai, it has, it's been lovely, but I do not think it is over with yet. I have a wonderful feeling that it is going to become absolutely breathtaking." he giggled at his own pun. Yumichika scanned over those around him taking in the subtle glances and touches between certain individuals. He saw Ichigo and Renji leave the room, and smiled to himself. He turned his head back to Ikkaku, "And when it comes to matters of love you are simply are a buffoon, Ikkaku-san!"

"Can't be too bad it, I got ya didn't I" smirked Ikkaku caressing Yumi's hand.

"Hai, you're not that bad." answered Yumichika as he moved in for a kiss.

Just then Ichigo's head popped around the door frame peering at them and cracked, "I said NO SEX, ya guys!" His head disappeared from the door frame as quickly as it appeared, and they heard him mutter, "Can't leave them alone for a second," followed by a burst of laughter from Renji.

Episode 55 The Strongest Shinigami! Battle of Teacher and Student (Conversation between Renji and Rukia. Altered Contents and Changed Roles)


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 9__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Did someone say Body Shots?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Nine

Orihime was so excited, she loved to do Body Shots. She knew it really turned Ishida on, and she wanted to get some. She knew if she could get him to do one with her, which she always could, he would come unhinged. An unhinged Ishida was so damn sexy.

Uryuu Ishida in public always seemed so stiff and unapproachable, but it was all a facade. What people didn't know was when he let down his guard, he was extremely wild. You just had to find the right trigger that would get him to take down the barrier he put up, and one of those triggers was a Body Shot. So as soon as Ichigo and Renji arrived, she ran over and said, "Me first!"

Ichigo knew what Inoue was up to, he had seen her in action before. He also had seen Ishida's reaction to what she does, and it was really great when the uptight Quincy would totally lose it. This was one of the reasons he gave in to doing the Body Shots and of course for his own selfish reason. He glanced over at Ishida who was busy setting up a rack for a billiard game. Poor fool; he had no idea what she was planning. Oh, this was going to be good!

"Kay, Orihime, hold on to your pants, their comin. What kind do ya want; Jell-O, tube, or glass?"

"What do you suggest, Kurosaki-kun?" an overjoyed Orihime asked.

"Well, if it's for Ishida, I suggest the tube. Ya know how much he likes it." Ichigo winked at her. "Let me just set this up and I'll bring it over to you. Ya, want Vodka, right?"

"Hai, arigato, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime went on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem, Orihime. Anything to get him to let down his hair, huh?" he smirked as she walked away.

"What was that all that about, Ichigo?" Renji asked as he put down some bottles.

"Just wait and see, Ren. Ya really get a kick out of it." laughed Ichigo setting up a make shift bar. It's then when Ichigo noticed the two love birds, Shuuhei and Matsumoto, finally come in from their make out session in the other room. They looked very content holding each other's hand. _Their good for each other_, he thought as he went about his task.

When he was set up, he poured the drink for Orihime. He took the tube, sugar packet, and slice of lemon over to her with Renji following behind him.

"Hey, Orhime, it's ready." Ichigo announced as he approached her.

"Great!" replied Orihime, she reached up and started to unbutton the top few buttons of her blouse.

Renji gripped Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him to the side and asked, "What's she doin Ichigo?"

"Renji, don't worry she's getting ready for Ishida to do the Body Shot." Ichigo answered and glanced over to see if Orihime was ready for him yet.

"Huh" said a very confused red head.

Ichigo turned his head back to Renji and chuckled, "Just watch, ya'll get it."

When Orihime was ready, Ichigo handed her the tube with Vodka. She placed it in between her breast, and called for Ishida. Ishida turned around from the billiard table, and saw her with the shot between her breasts. The calm, dignified at all times Quincy, completely lost it.

His eyes grew wide, his mouth hung open, and he literally growled her name. "Orrihimmee! Get your fucking ass over here, now!"

Everybody turned and focused their attention at the Quincy's outburst.

Orihime shook her head back and forth in a no gesture. "You have to come and get me, Quincy." she giggled as she curled her figure to him.

"Ahhhh, you are such a fucking cock tease, you bitch!" he said as he practically ran at her.

"And you love me for it, don't you, Uryuu!"

"Gggodd, yes, I love you." He rasped as he reached her.

He grabbed her hair and yanked her to him slightly spilling the drink over her cleavage. As soon as he noticed the liquid slide over her breast, glistening in the light he moaned. "Ahh fuck, Inoue."

He reached up and grasped his glasses off his face, and threw them to the side. He bent his head down to her chest and lapped at the spilled liquid.

"Do you know, what you do to me, Inoue!" he groaned into her breast.

"Hai, Uyruu." Orihime sighed as she ran her hand through his hair while he continued in his endeavor.

Ishida lifted his head barely glancing at Ichigo, and reached out his hand to him. Ichigo handed him the sugar packet. Ishida ripped it open with his teeth.

"Orihime, lift your hair!" he commanded.

Orihime smiled seductively at him and with both hands reached up and lifted her hair. Ishida's hand groped her neck and forced her head to the side with his thumb. He leaned in and licked the side of her neck from her collar bone to her jaw, both whimpering at the sensation. With his other hand that held the opened sugar packet, he sprinkled it over where he left a trail of moisture. He proceeded to lick off the coated sugar from Orihime's expose neck.

"You taste so fucking good, Inone." he mewed.

Ishida's mouth returned back to her breast and tongued the tube. His mouth closed around it. He lifted his head, raising the shot tube into the air, and gulped down the liquor. Orihime reached out her hand to Ichigo, letting go some of her hair that she had been holding up. Her hair slowly cascaded down her neck. Ichigo handed her the lemon slice which she promptly placed into her mouth. Ishida reached for her loose hair and bundled it in his hand. He seized her mouth and bit and sucked at the lemon. The juice leaked down between their entangled mouths. Orihime slowly broke away from the action, and removed the brine of the lemon. Ishida moaned and moved back in to feast on her juicy lips. Finally they came up for air.

Shuuhei walked over clasped Ishida on the back and handed him his glasses that he had picked up from the floor. Ishida took them and thanked him.

He turned towards the smirking Ichigo glaring at him and snapped, "Keys!"

Orihime squealed, "Oh, Baby!"

Ichigo glanced down and patted the front of his pants replying, "I don't have them. Karin, you have my keys?"

Karin responded, "No." and looked to Toushirou.

A baffled Toushirou shook his head looking at Chad. Chad walked over and voiced, "I have them", and handed them to Ishida.

Ishida picked up Orihime (bridal style) and made a beeline for the door. He kicked it open and left the stunned group of people.

Ichigo faced Chad and simply said, "I bet they don't even make up the stairs."

Chad stared blankly back at Ichigo, and replied, "Last time they made it at least through the doorway of your apartment." Both men grinned and burst out laughing!

Shuuhei approached Ichigo enthusiastically, "I want in on the action." He shifted his focus to Matsumoto then back to Ichigo.

"Sure, I got it. What would ya like? Tequila, Vodka, Jell-O?"

"I'll go with Tequila." Shuuhei replied.

Ichigo went and made the shot for him. He came back over with the drink and asked Shuuhei, "Do ya know what to do?"

"It's the same as them, right?"

"Hai, it's the same as Orihime and Ishida, except ya replace the sugar with salt and the lemon with a lime slice."

"Got it," Shuuhei responded as he called over Matsumoto who was currently laughing with Ikkaku and Yumi about what took place with the Quincy and Orihime a few minutes ago.

"Hey, Chad can ya hold these for them. I gotta take care of something."

"No problem Ichigo." Ichigo handed Chad the tube, salt, and lime slice, and crossed over to Renji who was watching Keigo and Tatsuki playing billiards. Ichigo took a deep breath and…

"Yo, Ren"

"Ya," catching his attention. Renji left the side of the table and walked to Ichigo.

"So what ya think of the Body Shot?" inquired Ichigo once Renji was in front of him.

"That was fuckin great. I've never seen the Quincy come undone like that. Orihime is a good influence on him." smiled Renji.

"Told ya, ya get a kick out of it, didn't I?" Ichigo chuckled in responds.

"Yeah, ya did" Renji answered.

An awkward silence stretched between the two men as they just stood there waiting for the other one to speak. Ichigo finally broke the tension, but was careful to avoided making any eye contact with the shinigami captain, "Uh, I was wondering if ya, mmm, would like to do a shot with me." As he glanced up at Renji, and then down at his foot that idly started to scuff at the floor.

"Ah, how, kinda missing some necessary equipment." Renji cracked glancing down at his chest.

Ichigo looked at him and laughed, "That's one way to do one, but there are other ways too."

"Really, do tell?" an intrigued Renji asked while arching an eyebrow. A tinge of red appeared on the birthday boy's face, and he peered back down at his foot that was moving back and forth.

"Well, ya see one person removes their shirt, uh, and lays down, and then the other squeezes or pours some type of juice or some of the shot and, uh, licks it off the, umm, other." He lifted his head towards the red head.

"So ya askin me ta lick ya." Renji stated with a mischievous grin.

"Bastard, if ya don't want to." Ichigo sneered as he turned away.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's arm and stopped him, "Didn't say I didn't wanta, Ichi."

With an appraising gaze, Ichigo replied, "Oh, okay, I'll just, umm, go get the, uh, drink, and…," Renji released Ichigo's arm. "I'll be right back." On his hasty retreat back to the make shift bar to make the shot, Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Renji and saw that Renji was watching him quickly walk away, Renji had a look of excitement on his face. Ichigo blushed and continued on his way.

A few minutes later, Ichigo returned with the shot drink and a strawberry, he handed Renji the drink and said, "Here try this; I want to see if you like it?"

Renji lifted it to his lips and took a sip, "Mmm, its good and creamy." he grinned as he lowered the glass. 

"Ah, you got some on your…," Ichigo said as he reached out and wiped the little drop from Renji's lower lip with his finger tip.

"Arigato." Renji softly replied while he watched Ichigo bring his finger tip to his mouth and lick off the drop with his pink tongue. _Oh, fuck that's hot! _

"Ya right, it does taste good!" smirked Ichigo. "So how do ya want to work this?"

"Well, why don't ya climb on top of that billiards table over there, and we'll get started." Renji replied nodding his head to a near by table. Renji was trying so hard to keep himself in check_. Just play cool,_ he thought, _you can handle this._ _ Who am I trying ta fool, I'm so fucking excited that I don't only get ta see him without his shirt, but I also get the chance to taste my favorite strawberry._ That's when Renji noticed the strawberry Ichigo was holding. "Ah, what's up with the strawberry, Ichigo?"

"It's for after ya finish the shot, Renji" Ichigo answered.

"Why a strawberry, though?"

"Boke, do ya really need to ask that!" Ichigo sniggered as he shook his head at him. Renji just grinned and laughed. "All right then." Ichigo turned around and lifted his shirt over his head. He was about to walk over to the near by billiards table, when he felt a light touch on his back stopping him in his tracks.

As soon as Ichigo took off his shirt, Renji's eyes fixated on Ichigo's tattoo. It was so beautiful and the urge to touch it was just too damn strong. And he didn't want to stop himself this time so he reached out and started to trace the zanpakutous.

"Renji," Ichigo gasped as he looked over his shoulder at him.

Renji met his shocked gaze and replied, "I'm sorry," pulling his hand away.

Ichigo's eyes filled with warmth erasing the shocked look from a moment ago and he said, "It doesn't bother me, ya don't have to stop ya know, Ren"

"Ya really don't mind?" as he cautiously stretched his arm back out.

"No, I like the fact you like it." Ichigo stated.

When Renji's fingers slowly began tracing the amazing tattoo, he felt Ichigo inhale a deep breath upon the contact. He started tracing the tattoo at the tip of Zangetsu, his fingers glided down the edge of the blade. They continued down the cloth wrapping and came to rest on Ichigo's lower back where the cloth wrapping of Zangetsu and the chains of Ten Sa Zan Getsu came together. Ichigo finally released the breath that he was unconsciously holding. It expelled in a long sigh. Renji moved in closer to Ichigo's back side. His palm splayed on his lower back. He bent his head towards Ichigo's ear and said in a low voice, "It's beautiful, ya know?" Ichigo shivered at the contact of Renji's strong hand on his lower back and the warmth of his breath upon his ear.

"I guess so," he shakily replied.

"Ya guess so! God, I've always like that about ya. Ya never did seem to realize how…" Renji caught himself and stopped himself from finishing the statement.

Ichigo spun around and asked, "Realize what, Renji?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders and met Ichigo's questioning look "Ah nothin, don't worry about."

"Damn it, realize what!" Ichigo punched Renji in the shoulder.

"Shit!" Renji gripped his throbbing shoulder and looked stricken at Ichigo. "That hurt ya ass!"

Ichigo stood there with a proud grin saying, "Well, then answer me ya prick, and don't say it's nothin."

"Ya got stronger" Renji muttered while rubbing his shoulder.

"What ya expect after two damn years!" glaring at the redhead.

"Ya got a point."

"No, shit! Now answer me, realize what?" Ichigo stood there ready to punch him again, if he had too.

Renji shook his head. "Fuck you're not gonna let this go are ya?" Ichigo just glared at him some more. "Fine, damn my stupid mouth, realize how attractive you are, now are ya happy asshole!" Renji sneered.

"Yup I am," beamed Ichigo. He turned around and finished walking over to the billiards table. Ichigo climbed on top and flipped over. His muscles flex and rolled from the movements. He laid back and supported his self on his elbows which tightened his abs. Once he was settled he looked up at Renji, Renji was standing there actually gapping.

Renji's eyes raked over his body. Everywhere they landed on his body, the area seemed to grow warmer. All Ichigo could do was lay there waiting for Renji to move forward, but Renji was glued to the spot staring at him hungrily. _Ah, god if he keeps this up I'm gonna fuckin get hard._ And of course as soon as he thought that, he felt the tightening of his jeans. _Shit_, he grasped as he grew even harder when Renji noticed his reaction. He had to do something, everyone was watching them and here he was shirtless laying on a billiards table with a raging hard on which at this point was very noticeable. "Ah, Renji, ya think we can move this along?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I … OH FUCK IT…, you're so goddamn hot!" Renji said as he quickly moved forward towards Ichigo, not caring what anyone thought.

Renji put down the drink on the side rail of the table and hoisted himself up. He proceeded to straddle himself in a hunched standing position over Ichigo's legs balancing himself on the balls of his feet. "Ya know this brings back memories?" Renji smirked as he peered down at him.

Ichigo looked up at Renji puzzled for a second and then smiled. "Oh yeah, ya mean when ya were trying to wake me up. I have to admit I have thought about that a few times."

Renji eyes locked with his when he heard what he had said and replied in a husky voice "You're not the only one, Ichi." Renji moved a little forward and went down on his knees bring their bodies closer together, mere inches separated the two.

"Renji, I…", and was interrupted by his cell phone's tone ringing… _It's Raining Men, Hallelujah, It's Raining Men, Oh Ya! _

"What the hell?" Renji said as he eyeballed Ichigo's front pocket.

.Ichigo flushed and reached for his front pocket, "It's my cell phone," Ichigo quipped trying to explain.

He grabbed it from his pocket and flipped it open, answering it. "Konnichiwa, oh hey, Toru!" Ichigo gazed at Renji saying, "Sorry, I gotta take this, ya don't mind do ya?" as he scooted farther back on the billiard table pulling himself out from underneath Renji.

"I, huh…" Renji was lost for words.

Episode 64, New School Term, Renji in the Material World!

_Author's note: Please be kind and review. If you have followed from the beginning, do you think my writing has improved or not. Thank you, Gabby_


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 10__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Conversation and Competition

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Ten

"I, uh,…" Renji was lost for words. Renji just knelt there and watched Ichigo sit up and start talking on the phone. _What the hell just happened, I was about ta make my big move and he takes a phone call. WHAT THE FUCK! Well, since I got nothin better to do might as well listen in…_

Renji started to really pay attention to the one sided conversation Ichigo was having with the guy named Toru.

**Ichigo's Conversation with Toru**

Thought you were comin by tonight. /That's okay I understand. /Yeah, right here. / yup, can/Yeah, I miss ya, too. /I don't know if I can make it, I've gotta see, hold on…

"Ya guys want to go to Toru's club later?" Ichigo asked the group.

Their replies; Sure, Why not, Oh, that would be great, Sounds Good

(Ichigo returns back to his conversation)Yeah, I can make it. /When? In an hour or two. By the way, what ya wearing/ Yeah, I am! That sounds hot! (smile)/I don't know, what ya suggest/The leather pants…well, since ya got'em for me, sure I will. /Um Hmm/ I can't wear that! That's for ya know (blushing and a giggle) / You're bad! Really, really bad/ Ya, I do. Will Ryuu be there/ Great! I can't wait to see him again. / Did ya/ Ya didn't have to. I would do it again for ya, ya should know that. / Both of ya, at the same time. (eyes going wide) / Fuck Ya! And I won't be the one laying down. (big grin) / Of course, wouldn't want it any other way would I/ I know it; ya know how much I like to play/ Oh, it's hard! Really fuckin hard! But I see it as a challenge, and I love challenges. It's always fun to get a leg up on the competition, if ya, know what I mean/Ya, really want to know, how bad do you want it/ I guess I can put it this way. Slam against the wall, fuck ya dry, hot! Does that help at all/ No Way/ Sinful….Yum/ It's my favorite, I think I'm drooling. (Ichigo looks at Renji and asks…)

"Renji, am I drooling?"

"A bit." Renji snaps. (Ichigo returns back to his conversation with Toru.)

No, please enlighten me. / (Ichigo bluntly stares at Renji, mouth hanging open and imagines. His mind reels, his groin tightens even more…) Oh God, that's just…too much… I can't…OH FUCK! Bang! (Ichigo drops the cell phone, jumps off the table, grabs his substitute license from his back pocket and expels his spirit form, his body drops to the floor and he shunpos out of the room.)

**Renji's Thoughts about Ichigo's Conversation**

Thought you were comin by tonight. /That's okay I understand. /Yeah, right here_**What's right here?**_ / yup, can/Yeah, I miss ya, too. _**He misses him! **_I don't know if I can make it, I've gotta see, hold on…

"Ya guys want to go to Toru's club later?" Ichigo asked the group. _**Toru owns a club.**_

Their replies; Sure, Why not, Oh, that would be great, Sounds Good _**Whatever. Just get off the phone!**_

(Ichigo returns back to his conversation) Yeah, I can make it. /When? In an hour or two. By the way, what ya wearing? _**What! Why is he askin that?**_ / Yeah, I am! That sounds hot! (smile) _**Shit, he smiled and he thinks it's hot, damn it! **_/ I don't know what ya suggest/The leather pants…well, since ya got'em for me, sure I will. _**Wait, did he just say that Toru bought him the pants! WTF **_/Um Hmm/ I can't wear that! That's for ya know (blushing and a giggle) _**What can't he wear and why the hell is he blushing, this so sucks! **_/ You're bad! Really, really bad! _**I'll show him who's bad! (smirk crosses his face) **_/ Ya, I do. Will be Ryuu there/ Great! I can't wait to see him again. _**Great another guy! **_/ Did ya/ Ya, didn't have to. I would do it again for ya, ya should know that_**. Do what again? **_/ Both of ya, at the same time. (eyes going wide ) _**What the hell is he into!**_ / Fuck Ya! And I won't be the one laying down. (big grin) _**FUCK!**_ / Of course, wouldn't want it any other way would I/ I know it, ya know how much I like to play! _**He likes to play, huh. **_/ Oh, it's hard! Really fuckin hard! _**Oh, fuck he's hard, I can see it through his jeans! God damn he's huge!**_ But I see it as a challenge, and I love challenges. It's always fun to get a leg up on the competition, if ya, know what I mean? _**Umm, like that was hard to figure out, ha I said hard/ **_Ya, really want to know, how bad do you want it? _**Really damn bad!**_ _**So get off the fucking phone! **_/ I guess I can put it this way. Slam against the wall, fuck ya dry, hot! Does that help at all? _**Huh!**_ _**Did he just say that! No it fuckin doesn't help, well it could but…**_/ No Way/ Sinful….Yum/ It's my favorite, I think I'm drooling. (Ichigo looks at Renji and asks…)

"Renji, am I drooling?"

"A bit." Renji snaps. (Ichigo returns back to his conversation with Toru.) _**He's actually drooling! What the hell is goin on! **_

No, please enlighten me_**. I'll enlighten ya, I'll take your sweet ass an ...**_ / (Ichigo bluntly stares at Renji, mouth hanging open and imagines. His mind reels, his groin tightens even more…) _**Why is he staring at me like that! **_Oh God, that's just…too much… I can't…OH FUCK! Bang! (Ichigo drops the cell phone, jumps off the table, grabs his substitute license from his back pocket and expels his spirit form, his body drops to the floor and he shunpos out of the room.) _**What the fuck just happened!**_

**Actual Conversation**

Ichigo: Thought you were comin by tonight.

Toru: Sorry, trouble at the club

Ichigo: That's okay I understand.

Toru: Is Renji around?

Ichigo: Yeah, right here.

Toru: Can you talk?

Ichigo: yup, can

Toru: You know I've missed you. Haven't seen you in a while.

Ichigo: Yeah, I miss ya, too.

Toru: Can you come by the club tonight, and bring Renji? I want to see what he looks like. I got to see the man that you have the hots for.

Ichigo: I don't know if I can make it, I've gotta see, hold on…

"Ya guys want to go to Toru's club later?" Ichigo asked the group. Their replies; Sure, Why not, Oh, that would be great, Sounds Good

Ichigo: Yeah, I can make it.

Toru: When can you be here?

Ichigo: When? In an hour or two. By the way, what ya wearing?

Toru: The normal why, oh ya, you're trying to make him jealous!

Ichigo: Yeah, I am! That sounds hot! (smile)

Toru: So what are you going to wear? You want to look hot for him.

Ichigo: I don't know, what ya suggest?

Toru: Definitely, the leather pants!

Ichigo: The leather pants…well, since ya got'em for me, sure I will.

Toru: Are you trying to make me sound like your Sugar Daddy? (laughter)

Ichigo: Um Hmm

Toru: Hah, ha! Maybe you should wear a collar. That might make him take notice!

Ichigo: I can't wear that! That's for ya know (blushing and a giggle)

Toru: He can make you his pet. You want him to pet you, right?

Ichigo: You're bad! Really, really bad!

Toru: But that's why you like me.

Ichigo: Ya, I do. Will be Ryuu there?

Toru: Yeah.

Ichigo: Great! I can't wait to see him again.

Toru: We got you a gift.

Ichigo: Did ya?

Toru: Yeah, we know we can never thank you enough for getting us back together.

Ichigo: Ya, didn't have to. I would do it again for ya, ya should know that.

Toru: We both feel like we owe you.

Ichigo: Both of ya, at the same time. (eyes going wide )

Toru: Holy Shit! You're laying it on thick aren't you?

Ichigo: Fuck Ya! And I won't be the one laying down. (big grin)

Toru: Oh God! He must be losing it.

Ichigo: Of course, wouldn't want it any other way would I?

Toru: You're good!

Ichigo: I know it, ya know how much I like to play!

Toru: So can you tell me about him, or is it to hard to do.

Ichigo: Oh, it's hard! Really fuckin hard! But I see it as a challenge, and I love challenges. It's always fun to get a leg up on the competition, if ya, know what I mean?

Toru: God Damn! How hot is he?

Ichigo: Ya, really want to know, how bad do you want it?

Toru: Yeah, I want to know! Especially if you're going through all this, he must be something?

Ichigo: I guess, I can put it this way. Slam against the wall, fuck ya dry, hot! Does that help at all?

Toru: Ah, yeah! Wow, that hot huh? Oh, I forgot to tell you that we got you a cake from your favorite bakery.

Ichigo: No Way!

Toru: Hai, we did. It's the sinful chocolate.

Ichigo: Sinful….Yum!

Toru: I knew you liked it.

Ichigo: It's my favorite, I think I'm drooling. (Ichigo looks at Renji and asks…)

"Renji, am I drooling?"

"A bit." Renji snaps. (Ichigo returns back to his conversation with Toru.)

Toru: You know what this means don't you?

Ichigo: No, please enlighten me.

Toru: Sinful chocolate and Renji together, you can have your cake and eat it too!

Ichigo: (Ichigo bluntly stares at Renji, mouth hanging open and imagines Renji and the chocolate, the chocolate and Renji! His mind reels, his groin tightens even more…) Oh God, that's just…too much…I can't …OH FUCK! Bang! (Ichigo drops the cell phone, jumps off the table, grabs his substitute shinigami license from his back pocket and expels his spirit form, his body drops to the floor and he shunpos out of the room.)

Renji looks down at the phone wondering what the hell that was about! He picks it up and says, "Uh, Ichigo just ran out of here like his ass was on fire. What the hell just happened?"

He was met with laughter from the other end of the cell phone.

"Are ya okay?" he asks. _What's goin on?_

"Yeah, just give me a sec… (the hysterical laughter slowly dissipates) is this Renji?"

"Yeah" Renji answers with a questionable look on his face. "Uh, how do ya know about me?"

"Ichigo talks about you all the time, that's how I know." Toru replies. _He talks about me. ME! All the time!_

"Can ya tell me what just happened with Ichigo?" _Maybe if I ask him in a different way he'll answer me._

"If I'm right, which I know I am, you just need to follow him, you know where he's going, right?" _What does that have to do with anything!_

"Well, ya!"

"Then you should go, now GO!" _Who are ya ta tell me what the fuck ta do?_

"What the fuck?"

"I said go, you don't have much time." Toru heavily emphasized. _God Damn, why not, it's already been one fuckin strange day!_

Renji hopped off the table, handed the phone to Karin, removed his gigai, grabbed the shot glass and strawberry, hey it never hurt to be prepared, and shunpoed out the room after Ichigo. Renji didn't know what was wrong with Ichigo and why he ran out so fast, but he knew that he had to follow him, and not only because that damn guy Toru told him but because he had this weird gut feeling.

Meanwhile Ichigo had stopped at the stairs. Orihime had put up a shield which meant her and Ishida had indeed not made it to his apartment. "Orihime, god damn it let me through." he yelled at the invisible barrier while banging on it. All of a sudden his pounding fist slipped through the field. _Oh, thank god, _he thought as he ran through. But that thought was shortly lived when he saw Orihime and Ishida fucking on the stairs. _Oh, my eyes! _And then,_ He does have a nice ass, _which reminded him about his little or rather big problem he was trying to go take care of. Ichigo suddenly screams, "Keys, Now!"

Ishida stops mid push and glares at him, "What the fuck is your problem, Kurosaki!"

"Need! Keys! Now!" he punctuated each word.

Orihime looks up at him and pants, "Oh, hi Kurosaki-kun," like this is not awkward in the slightest that he's standing on the stairs where her and Ishida are going at it like bunny rabbits.

Ishida glances down at her then at Ichigo and just shakes his head in disbelief. "Okay whatever," Ishida looks at his hand," umm," then turns his head to some discard clothing, "over there."

Ichigo found the clothes Ishida had indicted to, and he saw his keys partly hidden underneath what appeared to be Orihime's bra. He briskly went and retrieved his keys and leaped up the remaining stairs. His hands were shaking by the time he made it to his apartment door. He struggled to get the damn door unlocked. _Finally_, he thought to himself, as he unlocked it and went inside. Once he was inside he didn't bother to turn around and close the door, instead he just flung the door back. In his haste he didn't notice that it didn't latch and remained partly opened. Ichigo crossed over to his stereo and turned it on and twisted the volume dial loud while he was undoing the obi of his hakuma. He quickly discarded the rest of his clothing and laid down on his bed.

Renji followed Ichigo. He was running to the stairs when he suddenly hit a barrier and was thrown back with the force that he had hit it with. Renji picked himself off of the floor, and cautiously approached the barrier. After reaching out his had to touch it, he realized that this must be one of Orihime's shields. Renji proceeded to ask for her to let him through. He felt the invisible shield part underneath his palm and he stepped through it. Renji started up the stairs when he noticed the busy couple in front of him, not bothering to stop he ran past them and shouted a, "arigato Orihime," and a, "way to go Quincy, …oh, nice ass!" When he reached the door to Ichigo's apartment, he noticed it was slightly ajar. Music was blaring from the room. Renji slowly pushed the door open and peaked into the room. His eyes slowly cased the room and came to rest upon the naked figure on the bed.

_Author's note: Please be kind and review. I would really appreciate knowing if you like where the story is leading. (And not only about the smut!) Thank you, Gabby_


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 11__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Dreams come true!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Eleven

Renji slowly pushed the door open and peaked into the room. His eyes slowly cased the room and came to rest upon the naked figure on the bed.

Renji quietly entered the apartment, and softly closed the door behind him. He clicked the lock in place. Renji turned and carefully made his way into the room. He crossed over to a counter and placed down the shot and strawberry that he brought with him. He then treaded quietly towards the bed, stopping a few feet from the edge. His eyes fixated upon the glorious scene before him. There sprawled upon the bed was Ichigo, his knees drawn up, his hand wrapped around his stiff, hard cock. Ichigo head was turned facing the wall, he was completely unaware of his presence.

Downstairs in the Billiard Room with Ichigo's cell phone, Karin lifted it to her ear, and said, "Konnichiwa (Hi), Toru. Is our plan working?"

"Wait, what plan?" Rukia interrupted overhearing the conversation. Everyone gathered around to hear was going on, all of them intrigued by the conversation taking place.

Karin held up her index finger to Rukia indicating to give her a second.

Toru replied back over the phone, "I assume Renji just followed Ichigo."

"Hai, he did. Can you hold on a sec.?" answered Karin. "Wait I'll put you on speaker, so you can hear what's happening."

"Li yo (Okay)," Toru responded. Karin clicked the speaker button on the phone.

Karin turned to GrimmJow, "Should I let them know, Cookie?"

"What the hell, maybe they can help. And why should we only have all the fun?"

"Yeah, but won't Ichi- nii get really pissed that we're talking about his private life with everyone?"

"Yeah, but who the fuck cares if we help him out, sou deshou (right)?" answered GrimmJow.

"Karin, if you're talking about what's going on between Ichigo and Renji, we already know." interjected Toushirou.

Karin glanced around at everyone in acknowledgement. "You guys know?"

"Fuck, Kurosaki-san of course we know, we've known for years." Ikkaku replied.

"Those two are very stubborn and pig-headed, it's simply not beautiful," chimed Yumi.

Rukia walked over stepping closer to Karin to grab her attention, "Why do you think I insisted on Renji coming to the party in the first place. He's been so damn depressing for the past two years. When we got back to our jobs (Rukia was being careful of what she said since she knew Toru was listening in.) he threw himself into the work. At first it wasn't a problem because of everything that we had to do. But lately, for the last six months or so, when things have finally started to settle down, he just didn't stop. He kept finding new things to do, anything to keep him preoccupied. He even stopped hanging with us after work, saying he was busy because of his new position and all."

"I didn't realize," Karin stated with sadness in her eyes. GrimmJow moved to her and wrapped his arm around the back of her shoulders and tugging her in next to him.

Rukia looked up at GrimmJow with a puzzled expression on her face and then quickly recovered and returned her attention to Karin with a slight smile. "How could you know, Kurosaki-chan, please don't feel bad, it's not your fault." Rukia tried to comfort her.

"That's strange though because at first when Renji left, Ichigo withdrew from everyone, well almost everyone," she said as she glance up at GrimmJow, "but for the last year he has slowly come out of his shell. Him telling us he's gay, he started dating and…"

"Please, don't tell me he has moved on? That is, no longer interested in Renji," Rukia spoke in behest as she gripped Karin's shoulders. GrimmJow let his arm fall from around Karin shoulders, but didn't move from her side. Watching from the sidelines, Hitsugaya saw the actions of the vaizard, and he started to become very concerned.

Karin warmly smiled at Rukia to ease her trepidation, "No, Ichigo is still very much in love with Renji. I don't know what happened, but one day it was like he decided to live his life, I don't know how else to explain it."

"Helloooo," they all heard coming from the phone.

"Gomen nasai (Sorry), Toru" Karin gasped forgetting all about that man on the phone.

"I don't think there really is any reason to worry because I just sort of set them up!" Toru announced.

"Huh, what did ya do?" GrimmJow asked.

And Toru filled them in on the conversation between Ichigo and him and how he got Ichigo all hot and bothered concerning the chocolate, and then sent Renji after him. They all stood there stunned at the omission, and burst out laughing.

"Sou nee (Well), that might just work." laughed Shuuhei.

"What just might work?" asked Ishida as he and Orihime walked back into the room slightly mussed. "And can someone please explain to me what was so damn important that Ichigo and Renji had to run past us to get to the apartment?" Another round of laughter filled the room.

"What's so damn funny you guys?" Ishida questioned.

And they proceeded to fill him and Orihime in on the conversation.

"But what if this doesn't work? No offense, Toru" Orihime asked out loud.

"None taken, Orihime-san" he replied through the speaker.

Rukia spoke up, "Let's just see what happens and take it from there. No point in searching for trouble is there?" as she subtly glanced at Karin and GrimmJow.

Everyone agreed that they should wait and see. Then out of no where everyone heard aloud, "Damn!" They all looked over at a grinning Chad and were shocked that he of all people would be so vocal.

Hitsugaya questioned, "What's wrong Sado-san?"

"Nothing is wrong Hitsugaya Taichou, it's just that Ichigo was right again."

"What was he right about Sado-san?" Toushirou inquired.

"He was right that they," nodding towards Ishida and Orihime, "didn't make it even up the stairs."

The very serious Tenth Division Taichou couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

Renji gazed on Ichigo's hips rhythmically moving in slow thrusts up and down while Ichigo stroked his dick with each slow, sensuous movement. His sighs and moans of pleasure vibrated down Renji's spine, his cock jerked in response to the erotic display in front of him. Unconsciously Renji's hand was drawn to his throbbing cock, rubbing back and forth over the bulging member. Renji stood there enraptured as he watched Ichigo's hand travel to his mouth, drawing his fingers in between his lips. Ichigo suckled them, lathering them with his saliva. Ichigo removed the dripping, wet fingers from his mouth, and they traveled down his chest leaving a trail of dampness, to reach his pink, puckered ring. One of his drenched fingers slipped inside causing Ichigo to cry out in passion. Ichigo's finger slide back and forth, in and out of the tight orifice, coordinating to the motion of his gyrating hips.

Renji's free hand reached for his obi, undoing the knot, and he quickly slipped off the rest of his shihakushō. His right hand encircled his throbbing hard on and began to stroke in time with the object of his desire movements. He stepped forward closing the remaining distance between two of them. And in a rasped voice, Renji called out to him, "Ichigo," while his left hand crept forward and encompassed the strawberries engaged one.

Ichigo's head snapped up towards him, his eyes darkened in arousal and lust. Ichigo's hands faltered and stilled in their movements. "Renji, what are…?"

"Shh, it's okay Ichigo. Let me help you." he whispered softly. His hand tightened around Ichigo's and together they started to pump the engorged cock.

Ichigo flung his head back to the bed moaning, "Oh God, Rennjjii!" His back arched up with the upwards motion, his finger slipped from his anus and his now free hand clenched the sheets underneath him. Ichigo's hips continued to thrust with each stroke of the combined hands. Ichigo's head rolled to the side, he squeezed his eyes closed and whimpered, "Please tell me that I'm not dreaming."

"If you're dreaming Ichi then I must be as well," Renji gasped. Ichigo parted his eyes and lifted his head to truly look at the man standing in front of him. His eyes roamed over the body of his dreams, taking in every detail. From the lightly dusted covered long legs that were outlined with erotic tribal design tattoo, to the graceful motion of Renji's hand wrapped around his large, stiff cock. His eyes continued to wander over more of the striking tattoos displayed over Renji's lower firm abs moving on upward to those crossing his muscular torso. Renji's alluring tattoos continued down his arms to his wrist. Ichigo's followed the tattoos back up his arms to the curve of his neck until he reached his face. His eyes took in the line of his jaw, his moist soft lips, moving past his nose to stop at Renji's amber eyes.

Renji's eyes, those amazing amber eyes that bore straight through him. Desire and possession were blazing within them. That look that Renji held claimed him, and Ichigo knew at that exact moment he was his. He always known he was his, but now Renji declared it. Ichigo released his hand from his arousal and gently pulled away from Renji grasp. He sat up and moved to his knees, moving farther back on his bed allowing room for Renji to get on. A slow smile curved on Renji's mouth, and he accepted the silent invitation. He knelt on the bed in front of Ichigo. There they were both on their knees facing each other. Their eyes fastened on each other. Renji lifted his hand to the top of his head and pulled out his hair band. His hair flowed down his neck, splashing upon his shoulders. Ichigo gaze followed the movement of the crimson silk, heat flared in his eyes.

"Oh, Renji," he sighed as he leaned forward and plunged his hands in the soft mass, his fingers entangling through the smooth threads. Ichigo drew in Renji and seized his lips with his own. A soft groan escaped from Renji's throat. Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist pulling their bodies flush with one another. Both broke from their kiss at the sudden pleasure of their bodies brushing up against each other.

"Ichigo, Are …" Renji's eyes fluttered closed. He inhaled a sharp breathe and expelled it, opened his eyes and looked directly into Ichigo's, "Are you sure?"

Ichigo stared back at the red head and smirking at him, "Boke, am I sure?" Ichigo removed one of his hands from the soft tresses and brought it to Renji's face. His fingertips caressed the line of Renji's jaw, "Am I sure of what? Of wanting ya," he softly chuckled, "fuck yeah!" Ichigo's eyes never breaking the contact between them, his eyes softened and flooded with warmth. The smirk upon his face disappeared and was replaced with a demure smile, the tone of his voice lowered, "Am I sure that I'm in love with you, God Yes." As he moved forward once again and captured Renji's mouth with a passionate kiss.

Renji couldn't believe what he just heard, _did Ichigo just say he was in love with him._ His heart pounded, his blood raced through his body. _This can't be happening, it was…, it was just too prefect. _Renji felt Ichigo's tongue slide across his lower lip, begging for entrance. He gratefully accepted and parted his lips, Ichigo's tongue glided through and met with his. One of Renji's hands slide from Ichigo's waist and ran down the length of his back pulling him closer into the heated embrace. Ichigo's hands moved and drifted down Renji's chest to rest on Renji's hips. His fingers gripping into Renji's skin as the kiss deepened. Tongues exploring each other's mouths, stroking, twisting, gliding against one another. Ichigo and Renji separated coming up for air, both of them panting from the intensity of the kiss. Renji's hand traveled up Ichigo's spine and fastened to the back of his head pulling him into his shoulder and upper chest. He skimmed his fingers through the strawberries hair while Ichigo snuggled in to the warmth under his cheek, listening to Renji's pulsing heart beat. Ichigo's hands drifted from Renji's hips to rest on the small of his back.

"I have wanted to tell ya for so long, how I feel." Renji breathed, his fingertips grazing Ichigo's scalp. "I love you, too, Ichigo." he confessed. He felt the smile that formed on his love's face as he held in his arms. He thought to himself, _dreams can come true._

Author's Note: Just letting everyone know my postings times will be a little longer than before, probably a 5-7 days instead of the 2-3 days. I really need to focus some attention on the sequel to Take Out. I want to thank everyone who has taking the time to read and review, I really do appreciate it! Next chapter, chapter 12, is longer than most of my other chapters. :D It is currently being beta-ed. Just FYI, I usually post one chapter when the following chapter has been written. That way I stay a head! Once again, thanks everybody! Gabby


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 12__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Desire and All good plans…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Twelve

Author's note: This chapter takes place in two locations. Upstairs with Ichigo and Renji and Downstairs with the Group of Friends.

Upstairs in Ichigo's Apartment:

After a few moments Ichigo lifted his head and looked at Renji, "So how do ya want to do this?" with his arms still lightly wrapped around Renji. Renji's eyebrow arched at the question and smirked. Ichigo realized that hadn't come out right. He brought his hand up and ran it through his hair. "Shit, I didn't mean that I don't know how to…" Ichigo blushed causing to Renji snicker. "Damn it, I meant who's the seme and who's going to be the uke."

Renji brow creased in contemplation for a couple of seconds, "Which do ya prefer, Ichi?"

"Huh," Ichigo eyes opened wide at the question, "me? What do I prefer?" He bit down on his lower lip nervously. "Umm, it doesn't matter."

Renji was puzzled by Ichigo's reaction so he asked, "Ichigo, what's goin on?"

"What nothin, why do ya think something is goin on?" he said harshly. His hands fell from around Renji's waist.

Renji backed away from Ichigo and stared skeptically at him, "Oh, I get it."

"Nani?" Ichigo sneered.

"Ya still a virgin, Ichi?" Renji asked carefully looking Ichigo directly in the eyes.

"I, uh," breaking the eye contact as he looked away to stare at the bed, "what if I am? Does it make any difference?" Ichigo muttered.

Meanwhile Downstairs in the Billiards Room:

"Since that is agreed upon, let's get back to business, how many of you will be attending tonight?" Toru asked over the speaker phone.

"Where are we going?" inquired Ishida who wasn't around when Ichigo has asked everyone about going to Toru's club.

Karin turned to face him and answered, "Ishida-san, Toru was so nice to invite Ichigo and all of us to go to his club."

"Oh, arigato Toru-san, but I don't think…"

Being interrupted by Orihime, "Ishi, come on it will be fun!"

"Didn't I ask you not to call me that in public." Ishida pleaded with Orihime.

"Gomen nasai (sorry) Uryuu," giggling Orihime. "But I really, really, want to go!" while running her hand down his back to his ass and squeezing the cute round cheek.

Rolling his eyes, "Inoue, am I ever going to win with you?"

"Nope, but it's cute when you try, Ishi!"

Ishida stood there shaking his head back and forth and gave into the inevitable, "Fine, we'll go, but please stop calling me Ishi okay Inoue."

"Hai!" she answered with a little grin on her face.

Upstairs:

Renji cupped Ichigo's chin and made him look at him. "Ichi, I'm not gonna lie to ya. Hai, it does make a difference." Ichigo just gaped back at him, his eyes flooded with emotion and uncertainty. "But not how ya think it does. I still want ya. It's just…, it being your first time it should be special."

"But this is special," Ichigo interrupted.

Renji smiled sweetly back at him, "I know it is, but what I mean is we should take our time and savor the moment."

"So what does that exactly mean?" Ichigo glimpsed at him hesitantly.

"It means that right now we don't have that kinda time, but that doesn't mean that we can't have any fun!" Renji grinned as he ran his hand over Ichigo's erection.

"Oh, …ohhh," Ichigo sighed, his eyes fluttering closed.

Downstairs:

Watching the two lovebirds interact made Karin smile, she quickly glanced at Toushirou and returned to back to the conversation on the phone. "So including Ishida-san and Orihime-san that makes it fifteen, Toru." She stated.

"Good, good I'll make sure you're expected at the door. You remember the drill, right?" And before giving her a chance to answer Toru said, "Well, if you don't I know GrimmJow does. So it shouldn't be an issue."

Karin peered at GrimmJow in shock. "You've been to his club, Cookie?" she asked flabbergasted.

Upstairs:

Renji seized Ichigo's mouth and thrust his tongue through the captured lips as he brought his hands to Ichigo's shoulders. He pushed Ichigo backwards onto the bed. Ichigo landed with his heals pressed into his ass raising his hips at a higher angle towards Renji, his arms flung out over his head with Renji bent over him. Renji discontinued the kiss, realizing that he just placed Ichigo in an awkward and most likely an uncomfortable pose. "Ah, sorry did I hurt ya?" he asked concerned giving Ichigo room to change his position.

"Nah, I'm fine." Ichigo responded not bothering to move.

"But that looks very uncomfortable, fuckin hot, but uncomfortable." remarked as Renji ogled the strawberry.

"Did ya forget that I'm extremely flexible, Ren?" he answered with a gleam in his eye.

"Ichi, I don't think I'll ever forget that," with a sly smile, "I just didn't full realize the full application of it." Renji said smugly as he leaned forward and licked the tip of Ichigo's cock.

Downstairs:

GrimmJow actually blushed and retaliated, "Yeah, Ichigo dragged my ass there twice."

They heard laughter coming from the phone, both asked at the same time "Nani?"

"Did she just call you, Cookie, Grimm?"

GrimmJow face became cherry read, "Oh, FUCK!" he spat. "Don't ya go thinkin you can call me that, ya fairy!"

"That wasn't very nice, Grimm. Just for that I won't let you tie me up this time." Toru replied in a low deep seductive voice that literally sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"What the hell?" hollered GrimmJow, "I never did that!"

Upstairs:

"Fuck!" Ichigo groaned as he watched the red head.

"Mmm, I always knew ya would taste good." Renji murmured smirking at the strawberry.

"God, Renji!" Ichigo gasped.

"Ya know, it's kinda of a shock that you're still virgin, Ichi."

Ichigo raised his head and balanced himself on his elbows peering at Renji, "why?'

"Cause ya seem very, umm, popular with the guys. And the way ya dance, it's amazing."

"Ya like my dancing?" Ichigo asked looking pleased

"Well yeah," Renji blushed.

"About being a virgin, I might still be a one but, that doesn't mean I'm innocent, ya know." Ichigo said with a grin upon his face.

"Really!" Renji responded cocking his eyebrows.

Downstairs:

"Grimm, or should I say, Cookie, that hurts that you would deny our love."

GrimmJow was completely losing it, "Give me the God damn phone, Karin"

Making a grab for it while Toru continued on, "Oh, remember what we did the last time? God I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

Karin yelped and pulled away from GrimmJow, and ran away yelling, "Tell us more Toru, us Yaoi girls want to hear it all! " 

All the rest of the girls in the room, including Yumichika, screamed "YES, want more!"

Upstairs:

Ichigo rolled his hips to his right side stretching out his legs freeing them from underneath him. "It's not like I haven't had the opportunity. It was my choice to stay one." he stated to Renji.

Renji asked, "So you're sayin ya never been tempted?" as he swung his leg over Ichigo's stretched out legs, straddling him.

"No, baka, that's not what I'm saying." Ichigo cracked.

"So ya have been tempted." Renji's hands started to roam over Ichigo's body.

"Uh, yeah. There was this guy and we were both drunk and things got a little out of hand, but thank god we both came to our senses."

"Would that guy be, Toru?" as he bent forward and licked Ichigo's nipple.

"Mmm," softly moaned Ichigo. "Why, are ya jealous Ren?" he asked trying to not give in to Renji's ministrations, but at the same time running his hand through Renji's hair. "No, Toru and I have a different kind of relationship."

"Want ta expand on that?" Renji prodded lightly biting the nub.

"Ggodd," biting down on his lip, "not really." Ichigo gasped.

Renji replied, "Okay," then tugged the nipple between his teeth. He released the taunt nub and murmured into his chest, "what about the guy ya almost had sex with. Whose he?"

"Shit," groaned Ichigo beginning to give into the slow torture and sputtered, "I can't tell ya."

Renji lifted his head an asked, "Why not, ya don't remember?"

Ichigo's hand slid from Renji's locks and glided over his shoulder, "No, we made a promise to each other not ta say anything to anyone; we both realized what a mistake it was. And since he's straight and all…"

"I see." nodding in understanding while moving to the neglected nipple.

"Why are we talking," Ichigo flung his head back gasping for air as Renji sucked in his nipple harshly, "about my non existent sex life anyways?"

Renji let go of the moist nipple moving forward towards Ichigo answering, "Cause I'm curious about my strawberry?"

Ichigo lifted his head imploring, "your strawberry!"

Downstairs:

"Always knew there was a reason you liked the club Karin-san! " cackled Toru in response. 'Well, what would you guys like to know? How good he is in bed? The size of his cock? Or how he whimpers when you lick his ear?"

"What the FUCK!" screamed GrimmJow pulling at his hair.

"How good is he, oh, and what about the size?" Screamed Rukia

GrimmJow spun around and snapped, "Rukia! What?"

She looked sheepishly back at him, "Wouldn't hurt to know?"

"I never fucked him! I don't swing that way?" he snapped and resumed his pursuit of getting a hold of that damn phone.

Toru mentioned "That's not what Ichigo told me, Cookie." He teased while listening in on the phone.

GrimmJow stopped abruptly in his tracks from his pursuit of Karin and responded with a,

"Huh," completely caught unaware by the statement. Thoughts started swirling through his mind, _Would Ichigo have…? Nah, he wouldn't! But how did…? This bastard is just playing with me. _"Stop the shit, Toru? I really mean it!" growled GrimmJow.

"Ahh, your no fun GrimmJow, I know your as straight as an arrow." Pouted Toru through the cell phone.

Making Ishida ponder, _was that a barb at me? No, he doesn't know I'm a Quincy. _

Upstairs:

"Ya heard me, MY Strawberry!" replied Renji as he locked his lips with Ichigo. The kiss was dominating, demanding, asserting his claim. Renji was imprinting himself forever to the birthday boy. Abruptly Renji broke the kiss and slowly moved off of Ichigo and scooted back on the bed.

In a hoarse tone, Renji commanded, "Spread em', Ichigo!"

Ichigo quickly complied with Renji's order. Renji proceeded to bend his head to the side and maneuvered to the base of Ichigo's cock letting Ichigo see his eyes. Renji's hair cascaded over Ichigo's inner thigh, and he closed his eyes and waited. He let his warm breath caress over the base of the strawberry's arousal.

Ichigo bit down on his lip to keep from moaning as he felt the warm air brush against him. "Oh god, Ren, ya like teasin me?" Ichigo choked.

Renji's eyes opened and pierced the substitute shinigami's gaze with a lustful glare. With the tip of his tongue, Renji swept up the underside of Ichigo's shaft to the mushroom head.

"Damn, that feels so good." whimpered Ichigo as he watched Renji tease the shit out of him.

Renji teased, "What ya think, Ichigo?" answering Ichigo back.

"More Renji, I want more," pleaded Ichigo.

"What's the magic word, Ichi?" licking around rim of Ichigo's throbbing cock.

"FUCK!"

"Nope, ain't it."

"Please…please more god dammit!" yelped Ichigo grabbing for Renji's head to bring that tantalizing mouth back to his swollen arousal.

"Good boy!" snickered Renji letting Ichigo pull him down. Renji engulfed the head into his mouth rolling his tongue around and over the tip of Ichigo's dick.

Downstairs:

Everyone heard over the cell, "Who are you picking on now, Toru?

"Oh, you caught me, I was just picking on GrimmJow, he's Ichigo's friend I told you about." saying the word friend as if it had an entirely different meaning.

"You mean the hot straight one you mentioned? Oh, is Ichigo coming by tonight? I haven't seen him for awhile." said the stranger.

"Hai, and he's bringing his friends and Renji!"

"We get to meet the elusive Renji?

"Who ya talking to Toru?", _and why does his voice sound familiar,_ inquired GrimmJow.

"Oh, gomen nasai (sorry) guys this is my partner Ryuu. Ryuu say hi to Ichigo's friends." Toru said.

Upstairs:

"Ya killin me," Ichigo stuttered when he got his breath back.

"Hmmm", was Renji's only reply as he slid his mouth over the stiff, hard cock.

Ichigo was instantly overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his body. Renji's hot, moist mouth surrounding and sliding acrossed his aching flesh was driving him to the brink of madness. Hoarse moans and growls were expelled from his throat. Ichigo tried to thrust his hips deeper into molten heat, but Renji held them down. Ichigo watched as Renji's head bob up and down over him while his long hair brushed his sensitive skin. The combined sensations of the actions bringing him so funkin close to exploding, and then Renji gently scrapped his teeth over him.

"Ren, I'm so close, so very close!" mewed Ichigo.

Downstairs:

"Konnichiwa (Hello) everybody! Toru, I actually came over here because they're having a problem in the back that needs your personal attention. (wink, wink)" flirted Ryuu.

"Oh, really, MY personal attention." Talking back into the phone, "Well, duty calls. Nice talking with all of you. It's been entertaining. I'll see ya all later. Oh, and Karin can you make sure everyone's attired properly for this evening." trying quickly to get off the phone.

"Not a problem," answered Karin, "have fun, Toru!"

"I always do!" he laughed hanging up the phone.

Upstairs:

Renji immediately slipped off his throbbing cock, and gripped it pumping rigorously.

"Ren, whhyyy?" whimpered Ichigo.

"I wanta see ya, Ichi" growled Renji. "Come on, cum for me,… just let go!" pumping harder, faster. "Howl for me!"

Ichigo just couldn't, had to …, flinging his head back and screamed, "Rrrennji!" as he burst into a million pieces. As he came his reiatsu blasted through out the room.

Taking it all in, Renji was riveted by Ichigo's orgasm. _He's absolutely funkin beautiful when he cums. "_God Ichi, ya don't know how much I have dreamed of seeing that." Renji expressed.

Ichigo laid there with his eyes closed, his chest heaving, and smiled. "Renji that was…," his body still in overdrive, " ..amazing!"

"Glad ya enjoyed it," Renji smirked as he made is way over and gently caressed Ichigo's face.

Ichigo's eye parted and gazed at him, "Just give me a sec, and then it's my turn to watch!"

Back Downstairs:

Toushirou asks out loud, "What kind of club did we agree to go to?"


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 13__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, First Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

To all those who have read and reviewed thank you! I'm so glad you' re enjoying the story!

Surprise

Chapter Thirteen

All of a sudden everyone felt Ichigo's reiatsu flare through the room. Most of them just stood there frozen by the powerful blast and when it finally subsided, Matsumoto made the comment, "I don't think we have to worry about those two anymore," which was met with a round of laughter.

After recovering from the powerful spiritual pressure and laughter, Karin addressed Toushirou's question concerning Toru's club. "It's a dance club with a kick." Karin smiled at Toushirou. "I'm thirsty after that lug head," pointing at GrimmJow, "chased me around. You want to get a drink?"

"The sounds fine, but how about we do one of those body shots and make it interesting," he asked.

"Ya, want to do a body shot," she staggered looking at him.

"Isn't that what I said Karin?" Toushirou smugly stated.

"Well, yeah." scowled Karin. "But who's going to do the shot?"

"We both can if you like?" Toushirou answered with a gleam in his eye.

"Well, I guess that's fair then." shrugging her shoulders. "I'll just go get the drinks," Karin mumbled nervously. She wasn't really comfortable with doing body shots. It would mean she would have to take off her top since she wasn't as well endowed as some of the other girls in the room. But she didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing Toushirou with his shirt off again, and this time she would be able to taste that beautiful skin.

Karin started to walk over to GrimmJow to ask if he would help with the drinks when she noticed he was in a conversation with Rukia that was getting very heated.

Rukia turned to GrimmJow, "Why are you moping?"

Grimm faced her and sneered, "Why! Ya need to ask me why? After that asshole did what he did? And you! You didn't help. You actually encouraged that fruit cake! "

"Well, I was just going along with the moment, Grimm. Don't get your panties in a twist." She secretly hoped he would stop with this line of questioning.

"What ya saying I wear panties?" snapped GrimmJow still sensitive because of what Toru had just done.

"It's an expression, ya boke!" Rukia snapped back.

"Whatever…let's get back to you encouraging Toru! Why did ya wanta know the answers to those questions?" _Ha, the shoe is on the other foot now!_

"Damn, Grimm, or should I say Cookie," sneered noticing Karin walking over to them from across the room. "I was just playing."

"Is that all it was, really?" Grimm asked as he followed her line of sight and saw Karin slowly approach them. He smiled to himself, _hmm, the plan is working she's getting jealous! Maybe I should take this to the next step. _He stepped closer to her so Rukia focused her attention back to him and smirked, "Cause if ya weren't I would mind showin ya the answers." He said in a husky voice.

Rukia blanched, "I, umm, …how the hell am I suppose to answer that!" as she regaining her stature and snapped.

GrimmJow smirked and stepped even closer now only mere inches separated them, "A simply yes would do!" Reaching out and capturing her chin, he leaned down and kissed her.

Rukia was floored and just stood there in shock! She didn't return the kiss, and when GrimmJow pulled away she realized he was examining her. He had a look of confusion and sadness on his face. She quickly recovered and tried to express why she didn't react, "I, ah, I'm sorry you just caught me by surprise."

And in a very gentle voice he asked, "So ya 'kay with this?" His finger tips lightly caressed her cheek.

"Hai, I'm okay with it." Rukia answered and GrimmJow beamed and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back, she opened up for him and the tongues glided with one another in a slow sensuous tango. Everyone around them openly gaped at the pair. Karin just smiled and turned away to get the drinks on her own. The couple slowly broke away from each other and noticed those staring at them. Rukia blushed and GrimmJow stood there like the cat that caught the canary.

Karin went about making the drinks when she was approached by Chad who asked, "What are you doing Karin-san?"

Karin replied, "Shado, I'm making shots for Toushirou and I," as she took a bottle from the counter.

Chad was very concerned and stated in his mono tone, "I don't think Ichigo would want you to do body shots Karin-san. I can not allow you to do that." He stated reaching out for the bottle she was holding.

Karin head shot up and glared at Chad. "Nani! You're not my keeper Shado," snorted Karin

Chad looked down at her. "Karin-san please do not get upset, I'm only doing what Ichigo would want me to do. Plus you are like family to me and I just can not allow you to do this." Chad took the bottle from her grasp.

"Men, why do you always think ya have to protect me! I can take care of myself! Damn it!" Karin slammed down the glass she was holding in her other hand and growled, "Ah, I can't take it anymore!" Karin spun and kicked Chad as hard as she could in the shin. Chad stood there and acted like he didn't feel a thing while Karin bent over and grabbed her foot grimacing in pain.

"Karin-san are you hurt?"

"Of course not, ya dumbass!" Karin yelled as her face twisted in agony.

"Sorry Karin-san!" apologized Chad.

"What ya sorry for, sorry for being a dumbass." sneered Karin looking up at him

still holding her aching foot.

"Sorry for you hurting your foot." Chad answered her back.

Karin threw her hands in the air in aggravation unconsciously dropping her sore foot to the ground. She squealed, "I told you I'm not hurt, are you deaf!"

"Sorry." mumbled Chad biting his lower lip trying not to laugh at Karin.

"If you say sorry again Shado I'm gonna kick your ass!" snapped Karin getting more pissed by the second. She took a step closer and muttered, "shit" under her breath.

"Karin-san you sure you're okay?"

"Fuck Shado!" As Karin started to shake in anger her reiatsu started to rise. GrimmJow quickly ran over, and pulled her aside. He ignored her whimpers as he dragged her to the wall away from the others.

"Karin, what the hell are ya doin get control of yourself." GrimmJow insisted a hush tone.

Karin stared at him and her eyes widen in shock in realization at what just happened. "Cookie, I'm sorry I don't know what happen I'm just on edge with everything and then he had to go and piss me off."

"I always known ya have a short temp, but we mustn't let them know about ya." GrimmJow brought his hands to her shoulders and gently gripped them.

She glanced up at him and then looked away. "I still don't understand why we got to keep it a secret. They're our friends and …" her voice trailed off.

He released one of her shoulders and placed his hand under her chin and lifted it for her to face him. "Karin, ya have unique abilities and we've managed to keep them hidden, but we don't know what Soul Society will do if they found out about them."

"But we can't hide them forever, and I want to be honest with them, with Toushirou. They're going to find out about them eventually." She whispered back to him.

"We just got to be careful for the time being, we really need to talk with Ichigo about this."

She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them meeting his stare. "You're right, Cookie, arigato. But it just pisses me off when people still treat like a kid."

"What are ya talking about?" GrimmJow insisted.

"Shado won't let me do body shots with Toushirou," as she pulled her head away mumbling Karin.

"Is that what it was all about? snickered GrimmJow.

She raised her head and shot him an evil look, "Laugh it up, Cookie but how would ya feel if someone interfered in your relationship with Rukia."

He smiled down at her in understanding, "I would be pissed too!"

Karin grinned and nodded her head and peering at the ground. "How am I going to explain this to Toushirou," asked Karin thinking out loud.

GrimmJow reached out and placed his hand back on her shoulder remarking, "Hitsugaya, is a good guy he'll understand."

Karin lifted her head and meeting his eyes, "Ya, I know but it's funkin embarrassing."

GrimmJow pulled her into an embrace and hugged her and assuring her that it would be fine, and she held him back.

Toushirou was watching from where he was standing and crossed over to them. "Excuse me, Karin is everything alright?"

GrimmJow turned to him and said, "I'll leave ya two alone," with a smirk and made his way back over to Rukia.

As soon as he reached Rukia she asked him, "What was that all about?"

GrimmJow shrugged, "Oh, nothin just Karin's famous temp getting a hold of her."

Rukia glanced at him and then to the drink she was holding. "I've been wondering what's your relationship with Karin-chan?" Rukia inquired shyly.

"Why are ya worried?" teased GrimmJow.

"No, why would I be worried," she came back with.

He stood there smirking at her, "Rukia, Karin and I are very close, and I care about her a lot."

"Oh," is all she responded still peering at her drink.

"But we are just friends," he added lifting her chin so she would meet his yes.

"Oh, that's good to hear," she smiled and moved forward, reaching for his head and pulled him down it to a kiss.

* * *

Ichigo laid there recovering from his mind shattering orgasm that Renji had just given him. Once his body settled down he sat up and leaned into Renji and kissed him softly on the lips, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here," retorted in a grin as he watched Ichigo get off the bed and head to a closed door. He laid back upon the bed still trying to cope with what had just taken place. _He was with Ichigo. Ichigo!_ He lifted his hand that was covered in Ichigo's cum and smiled in satisfaction. _We're finally together._

He heard a cabinet open and close and then the sound of running water, _he must be cleaning himself off _he thought to himself. And before he knew it, he saw Ichigo come out of the bathroom. He was freshly cleaned and still completely naked, if it was possible Renji harden even more as he took in all of Ichigo's luscious body. When he noticed in one hand Ichigo had a wash cloth and in the other a small box. Ichigo handed him the wash cloth, and placed the box down on the bed.

"Arigato," Renji said still not being able to take his eyes off of Ichigo. "What's the box for?" he asked as he wiped off his hand with the wash cloth.

"It's not the box, but what's in the box, baka" snickered Ichigo in responds.

"Kay, then what's in the box." Renji asked with a chuckle.

"You find out," Ichigo said as he crawled back on to the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 14__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Take what you want!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Fourteen

"Kay, then what's in the box?" Renji asked with a chuckle.

"You find out," Ichigo said as he crawled back on to the bed.

Renji sat up to see what was in the box. Ichigo reached for the box and opened it. Renji peered into the box. Inside there were small bottles, a folded piece of material, feathers, handcuffs, a ball with straps, and a round metal ring. "Hmm, interesting items ya have there." He quipped as he reached into the box and picked up the handcuffs. "These look familiar." He remarked swinging them around his finger.

"They should, ya left them at my house; remember when ya came dressed like a detective," smirked Ichigo, "I always thought they would come in handy one day."

Renji placed them back into the box. "What are these?" Lifting up one of the bottles.

"Flavored and warming lubricants." Ichigo answered.

"Flavored and warming?" Renji repeated with a smile forming on his face.

"Yup," he grinned as he picked up individual bottles and read them to him. "Ya have Popp n' Cherry, Tropical Fruit Explosion, Watermelon Blast, Passion Fruit Pizzazz, and of course my favorite," nodding is head towards Renji. "The one you're holding, Seductive Strawberry."

"Seductive Strawberry sounds delicious," he said as he eyed the container, "of course I would pick up this one!" He jested lifting his head to Ichigo with a smirk. He placed it back and commented, "Ya have quite a selection here."

"Never hurts to be prepared Renji."

Renji reached back into the box and pulled out the carefully folded black material. The material came undone and slipped apart. "Black silk scarf," he remarked as he gazed at Ichigo with a sly grin.

"Has multiple functions!" enticed Ichigo.

"Hmm, maybe ya will show me some of them." He slid the silk scarf onto Ichigo's thigh, and went back to the box. He took out the attached feathers. "May I ask," lifting his tattooed brow.

"To tease," Ichigo chimed.

"Oh!"

Renji put them down into the box, and gripped the straps with the ball. With a huge grin looked at Ichigo, "What is this?"

Ichigo blushed and replied, "A ball gag."

"A gag? Ya get that loud!" he snickered.

"Maybe you'll find out, Ren, or maybe I will have to use it on ya!" teased Ichigo still blushing profusely. He reached out and took the ball gag away from Renji and dropped it back in the box.

Renji glanced back into the box and picked up the last item, a round light pink colored metal ring, "Hmm?"

Ichigo looked at it and then lowered his head and in a muffled voice said, "A cock ring."

"What was that? Didn't hear ya."

Ichigo lifted his head and glanced at Renji and then quickly looked away. "I said a cock ring." stumbled Ichigo in a louder voice

"A cock ring, what is a cock ring?"

"Ya don't know?" asked a surprised Ichigo.

"No, what is it?"

"It's umm a ring."

"Well, I gathered that, what does it do?" questioned Renji holding the ring in the air.

"Ah, let me have it," reaching out his hand. Renji handed it to him with a slight smile. Ichigo looked down at the ring in his hand and stated in a muffled voice, "It prolongs your erection and gives ya more of an intense orgasm."

"Nice! Can I get one?" inquired Renji with a sparkle in his eye.

Ichigo raised his head and looked at the red head, "Ya, sure. Tomorrow if ya want?"

"Oh, I want, but I'll tell ya what else I want right now." Renji responded with a sultry smile.

"That would be?"

"For ya to put that thing away an' get you're sweet ass over here and take care of this!" He said while gripping his hard cock.

"My pleasure," purred Ichigo and flung it back into the box. He grabbed the Seductive Strawberry lube, and placed his palm on Renji's chest pushing him back unto the bed saying, "now lay back and let me have some fun with ya." He dropped the lube onto the bed and reached for the box. Taking it and put it on the floor out of the way. Ichigo lifted the silk scarf off his thigh. "Renji give me your wrists." he said. Renji grinned and lifted his arms to Ichigo. Ichigo straddled Renji and gazed down at him "Ya sure about this."

"Hell, yeah!"

Ichigo went about wrapping Renji's wrists with the black silk scarf, tying them together. Renji lifted his tied arms over his head.

Ichigo grabbed the flavored lube from where he dropped it and popped the top of the bottle. He poured a generous amount into his hand. He brought his hand to Renji's still prevalent erection, and coated the aroused member with the flavored lube.

* * *

Toushirou had watched while Karin argued with Chad, and when she kicked him he grinned. He loved her fiery temper, it warmed his heart. But he was not happy that she got hurt. It remind him about the soccer game that they had played together, he couldn't stand by and watch. He had to go over, and he was just about to when he saw GrimmJow pull Karin aside. He continued to watch while they whispered with one another, and when they hugged. He almost lost it!

Hiss temper flared up and anger ran through his veins. _She's mine!_ roared in his head. Hitsugaya knew he had to calm down! He was a captain and jealousy didn't become him. He took a few moments and tried to gain control. Once he felt that he calmed down a bit, he crossed over to the two. He approached them he saying, "Excuse me, Karin is everything alright?" GrimmJow excused himself and left them. Karin spun around to him her head hanging down and stated, "Gomennasai (sorry) Toushirou, I can't do the shots with ya."

"Huh?"

She lifted her head meeting his confused stare. "Shado won't let me!"

"Is that the reason you kicked him?" snickered Hitsugaya.

"Well, ya the protective overbearing, pain in the ass, has no right to tell me what I can or can't do!" Karin replied harshly.

Hitsugaya let a smile appear a crossed his face and moved closer to her, "Karin, you shouldn't be upset, I don't care about the shots. Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to touch you again. And you shouldn't be angry at Shado-san because he cares about your well being."

"Hai, I know but I'm just so sick of everyone treating me like a kid. And Shiro, ya don't need an excuse." She stepped near to him and took his hand in hers.

Toushirou smiled widen and said, "Why don't we go to the bar and get you one of those frozen drinks you love so much."

"That sounds great, arigato, Toushirou."

As soon as they made their way to the door to the bar, Karin gasped in pain. Toushirou rotated towards her and said, "Karin, you're really hurt aren't you?"

"Yeah, but don't say anything to Shado he'll feel bad even though it was my own damn fault." She claimed shyly avoiding his concerned gaze.

"I'll go get Orihime, she'll help." as he slowly led her to a chair. "You sit here; I'll be back in a second."

Hitsugaya walked briskly over to Orihime who was busy talking with Matsumoto.

"Excuse me, Orihime-san would you mind helping out Karin-san, she hurt her foot."

"Oh, Hitsugaya Taichou you're so cute all worried about Kurosaki-san" Matsumoto squealed.

"Matsumoto!" exclaimed Toushirou.

"Taichou, you shouldn't get so upset, you two make such an adorable couple."

Grumbling under his breathe he tried to ignore his overly excited Fukutaichou, and once again asked Orihime.

"No problem, Hitsugaya- san I'll help out Kurosaki-chan." answered Orihime.

"Arigato Orihime-san," he stated as he headed back to where he left Karin with Orihime following behind him.

* * *

With one hand Ichigo closed the top of the bottle and tossed it on to the bed. Ichigo leaned forward bringing his lubricant coated hand to Renji's mouth, and rubbed his finger tip over the red heads soft lips. "Try it, it taste good."

Renji poked out his tongue and ran it over the glazed surface. "It does taste good," he replied.

Ichigo reached behind him and gripped Renji's stiff erection. Renji moaned in pleasure feeling Ichigo's hand upon him. Ichigo leisurely pumped Renji's hard on. Ichigo scooted back a little taking Renji's cock and positioned it between his ass cheeks. He held it in place with his palm and slid Renji's cock up and down his crack by lifting and lowering his hips.

Renji groaned, "Ichi, god, that feels so good!"

Ichigo increased his pace moving his hips faster. Renji flung his head back onto the bed letting out a soundless cry. Ichigo moved slightly forward and adjusted the stiff cock towards his entrance.

Renji head shot up off the bed, "Ichigo, what are ya doing?"

As Ichigo moved forward extending his arm, "Shh, its okay," trying to reassure Renji by gently stroking down his cheek. Ichigo looked deeply into Renji's eyes. "Do you want me?" he softly asked.

"Hai, but …" Renji was hindered from finishing his sentence by Ichigo's finger upon his lips.

"That's all I need to know," hushed Ichigo shutting his eyes as he pushed back onto Renji's cock faintly. Renji's eyes widen, and he shook his head breaking away from the contact of Ichigo's finger upon his lips.

"But it will hurt! " Renji blurted.

Ichigo opened his eyes and stared into Renji's concerned eyes. Ichigo grinned and in a raspy voice, "God, I hope so!"

"HUH?" proclaimed Renji dumbfounded.

"I don't mind pain." Ichigo smirked as he plunged himself onto him.


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 15__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: Ren Ichi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Pain and Pleasure

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Myself, please be kind!

Surprise

Chapter Fifteen

"I don't mind pain." Ichigo smirked as he plunged himself onto him. Ichigo clenched the sheets into his fists, his head thrust back, his eyes clamped down tight, and his jaw locked in place. A harsh groan rumbled from his clasped mouth. A single tear spilled from his eye and cascaded down his cheek. His body stilled, frozen in place above Renji.

Renji gasped "Fuck, Ichigo!"

A tremor shot straight through Ichigo's body, he quivered and shuddered in the intense sensation reeling in his body.

"Ichigo are ya alright?" shouted Renji attempting to sit up.

Ichigo casually moved his head forward, and an appeased grin slowly crept over his face. He languidly parted his eyes, and stared down at Renji. Renji stared back at him in bewilderment. Ichigo's chocolate brown orbs were smoldering with lust and pleasure. An all consuming fire burned in the depths of them. His blazing gaze burned straight through Renji leaving a scorched trail behind.

"Renn, that was…godd, that was…," Ichigo panted his eyes fluttered closed as his body shivered from the after effects.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo opened his eyes and met the confused, caring look Renji was giving him.

"…funkin wonderful" he finished.

"Ichigo, I …" Renji started to say until Ichigo thrust his hips forward and then slammed them back.

Renji back arched off the bed and he screamed, "Oh, God, Ichi!"

Ichigo set a frantic pace; driving himself harder and harder on to the red head. Both their moans of pleasure and yells of ecstasy riddled through the air. Renji was literally being fucked out of his mind. "Ichi, please (thrust), so goood, (thrust) pleassse (thrust) Fuck Ichiii (thrust) untie (thrust) AHH (thrust) meee." Renji mewed.

Ichigo immediately halted his movement and with dazed stare peered down at his lover. "Ren, nani?" he heaved.

Renji inhaled deeply trying to catch his breath, "Ichi, please untie me."

Ichigo's gaze sharpened as he stared down at him and panted, "Did I hurt ya? "

"Hell No! Just want to… please just untie." Renji sat up and offered his arms to Ichigo.

Ichigo reached for Renji's wrist. Ichigo's hands were shaking, and he fumbled with the silk scarf's knot. The knot finally gave and the scarf slipped from Renji's wrist. As soon as Renji was released from his bonds, he grabbed Ichigo shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Their mouths collided with each other; ravishing one another. Renji gripped the back of Ichigo's head, clasping his hand to the birthday boy's hair and yanked his head back. Ichigo moaned from the force of his head being pulled. Renji looked at him with half lidded eyes and growled, "On your hands and knees!"

* * *

"I reject" Orihime summoned and Karin's foot was cased in a golden orb. Very quickly the luminescent glow faded away and Karin was completely healed.

"Arigato, Orihime-san" Karin said.

"Lie, (your welcome) Kurosaki-chan" Orihime replied.

"Ah, Orihime-san I was wondering if you thought Ishida-san would mind helping us get attired to go to LIO Club."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind just let me go ask him." Orihime smiled and headed over to Ishida.

Hitsugaya looked at Karin and inquired, "Karin what does LIO stand for, and how is Ishida going to help us get dressed?"

Karin grinned, "LIO actually stands for Let It Out, but we often joke around and say it stands for Lick It Off., " she laughed, "and well concerning Ishida helping ya dress, ya see he will hold out your pants so you can step into them…"

"Karin!" barked Hitsugaya as his face went all serious.

Karin was giggling at Toushirou's expression, "Sorry, I just had to! Actually Ishida is a Clothes Designer. He is very good, so good that he has made quite a name for himself in these past few years."

Ishida and Orhime came strolling over to them. "Karin-san, I would be more then happy to help! Just when do you want to do this?" announced Ishida once he got there.

"I don't know, maybe we should wait for Renji and Ichigo to come back down. I'm sure Ichigo would love to see Renji get dressed up or dressed down in this case." Karin smirked.

"Actually Karin-san I think he's already that had that opportunity." snickered Ishida.

Karin blushed and ran her hand through her hair, "ya I think you're right about that."

"Don't worry about Renji I have the perfect outfit in mind for him, and I think Ichigo will really love it!"

"What about the others," she questioned as she got up from the chair. She carefully put weight on her foot, to test it out. "Great job, thanks again Orihime." Karin mentioned.

Orihime smiled back in response.

Ishida wrapped his arm around Orihime, proud of her talents. "Oh, they won't be a problem, I might have to make some alterations but that won't take me any time really."

"That's so nice of ya to do this."

"Really it's no problem; they're friends Karin-san." Ishida stated as he pushed up his glasses with his free hand.

Karin reached out and took Toushirou's hand, "Thanks again Ishida-san and Orihime-san. Toushirou and I are going to go get some drinks from the bar. When we get back we can go over in more detail what ya have in mind. Would that be alright?"

"That would be fine, Karin-san" Ishida replied.

Karin and Toushirou left the couple and started to walk to the exit of the Billiard's room, when all of a sudden Karin fell to her knees. She yanked her hand from Toushirou's grasp. Her head hung down, and she clenched it in pain. She bellowed, "No, not here, not now!" Her reiatsu momentarily flashed, and disappeared.

"Oh god, what's wrong Karin" Toushirou dropped to his knees besides her laying his hands upon hers.

Ishida and Orihime came running over. "What happened?'

"I don't know she just collapsed." Hitsugaya said not taking his eyes off her.

Karin raised her head her eyes shut tightly and screamed, "GrimmJow!"

GrimmJow immediately ran over to her, "Damn it!" he roared, "Move Toushirou!"

"No, I will not!" he shouted.

"I said move your ass" growled GrimmJow back at him.

Karin reached out her hand blindly searching for GrimmJow. Her eyes still closed, "Grimm, Help!" she pleaded.

'Fuckin move," Grimm pushed Hitsugaya out of the way, "I'm here Karin, it will be alright!" he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

Karin tried to smile to reassure him, but her smile faded when she was seized with the next piecing pain. Her reiatsu flashed again. She clasped her teeth together not to scream out in agony. By this time everyone had rushed over to see what was happening.

GrimmJow took a protective stance, "Fuckin get away from us" he yelled at them.

Karin brought her hand over and gently touched his arm. His eyes swiveled down at her and rested on her face "Cookie, its okay." She said softly.

"Are you sure," he whispered in her ear.

"We knew that they would find out some time didn't we?" she tried to chuckle but it came out in a broken voice.

"Karin, I need to get Ichigo!" he stated as he observed the group surrounding them.

"I know, but let me show them first." Karin said.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" He grumbled under his breath.

"We can't avoid it any longer can we, Cookie." She lifted her hand to his face.

His expression softened and he ran his hand over her hair. "I guess not." he replied in a low voice.

Karin turned her head and faced the others in the room.

* * *

Ichigo moved off of Renji as he released his grip from Ichigo's hair, and quickly complied with the command. Renji's hand dropped down on to Ichigo and glided over his fevered skin. Renji placed himself behind the strawberry, and rasped, "Ya might want to hold on ta something, Ichi!"

"Ohh," was all Ichigo could say. He crawled forward and grasped the headboard.

Renji scooted after him and one hand gripped on to Ichigo's hips while the other squeezed the firm ass in front of him. Ichigo pushed back towards him as a moan slipped from his lips. Renji looked down at his lover taking in the arousing position, and that's when he noticed small trail of blood.

"Ichigo, ya bleedin." His hand dropped from Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Renji, "So?"

"So, so you're funkin bleedin, baka!" snapped Renji meeting Ichigo's eyes.

"Renji, do ya trust me?" Ichigo asked in a soft voice while meeting Renji's worried stare.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Renji expression instantly went from worried to clearly annoyed. He glared at him as he's hand tightened on Ichigo's hip.

_Well, at least his not worried anymore_, ran through Ichigo's mind. "Just answer the damn question, kay!" he screeched back at the red head.

"Hai, I trust ya!" Renji answered pushing his hair back that had fallen in front of his face.

"Then fuck me!" _Please, god damn it, I'm dieing here._

"But…" appealed Renji. _His bleeding, I know that must hurt, but he doesn't seem to be in pain._

"No, buts, well there's my butt, ha ha!" Renji scowled at him. "Sorry," snickered Ichigo, "back to my point. Just fuck me."

"Are ya sure?" Renji frowned at him.

"Fuck me!" growled Ichigo grinding his ass into Renji.

_God damn he's persistent!_ "I guess ya sure then!" smirked Renji as he thrust into him.


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 16__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Mirrored Truth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

First of all I want to apologize to all my readers. I have been seperating the different scenes with asterisks, but apparently the did not take. I just edited the chapters , so it will be easier to read them!

Surprise

Chapter Sixteen

"Fuck me!" growled Ichigo grinding his ass into Renji.

"I guess yer then!" smirked Renji as he thrust into him.

Renji felt the tightness enclose around him. He sighed in complete contentment. The sensation he was feeling was mind blowing. Ichigo's cries of pleasure / pain were driving him insane. _God, his strawberry was so fuckin tight!_ It was like heaven and hell being inside of Ichigo cause he felt such overwhelming ecstasy, passion and pleasure so intense he knew he could never live without it. Renji continuously slammed into the hot, tight tunnel over and over again not holding anything back. He wanted, no needed, to bury himself so deep into Ichigo that they would always be one.

Ichigo's senses overflowed in rapture. His body and mind were saturated in bliss. When out of the blue, Ichigo felt a weird sensation yank him from his astounding pleasure. Ichigo twisted his head to Renji, "Did ya feel that?" he asked panting.

"All I can feel is ya!" gasped Renji as he slammed back in.

"Ahh, Renjiii!" cried Ichigo forgetting everything but the amazing feeling of Renji sliding in and out of him.

* * *

"We can't avoid it any longer can we, Cookie." She lifted her hand to his face.

His expression softened and he ran his hand over her hair. "I guess not." he replied in a low voice.

Karin turned her head and faced the others in the room. She opened her eyes, and saw and felt their startled expressions.

Toushirou had gotten up off the floor from where he was pushed by that bastard GrimmJow. _How dare he treat him like that!_ But when he looked back at GrimmJow and Karin he realized that Karin was safe. That's all that really mattered, but that did nothing for him being still pissed off, it wasn't him comforting her. He was about to do something to remedy the situation, when he was overheard the two of them conversing. _What are they talking about, find out what? _He wondered to himself, and Hitsugaya's rage quickly dispersed and was replaced with curiosity. Then all of a sudden Karin turned her head to face all of them and opened her eyes.

His mouth dropped open with shock and surprise. He was frozen to in place, and openly gaping at her. _Her eyes, what the hell, how, what…?_ Karin's eyes had turned completely black. Gleaming black as an obsidian stone. Her strange obsidian eyes refracted the light that touched their mirrored surfaces. The consuming blackness swallowed her irises and pupils into its radiant dark abyss.

Karin felt the changed of all those around her, and heard their thoughts of shock and fear. She tried to have prepared herself for they're reactions, but the pain it caused still hurt. She dismissed all the others' reactions because really none of them mattered to her, but only one. Karin shifted her captivating gaze directly to Toushirou. He instantly felt the weight of her obsidian stare bearing down on him. It bore into him, seeking, exploring, and penetrating his very soul. Hitsugaya was left breathless in mere seconds.

GrimmJow caught her attention by asking her, "How much time?"

He knew that she was feeling all the emotions of those around her, and he was hoping to distract her from them. She turned her piercing ebony gaze away from Toushirou, and towards GrimmJow.

When Karin's eyes drifted off of him, Hitsugaya felt relief wash over him. He couldn't explain why, but for the first time in years he was actually a bit afraid. He watched as Karin closed those piercing eyes while the expression on her face changed to look as if she was in deep concentration. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she answered, "Not much, I say around 15 to 20 minutes; eight to ten of them at the Southside Park." Was her responds to GrimmJow's odd question. _What exactly is going on here, what happened to her eyes? And damn it Karin, why didn't you tell me?_

"I need to inform Ichigo, do you want me to take ya with me?" GrimmJow asked Karin concerned about the predicament that they were in.

"Karin-chan, Grimm, what's going on?" Rukia asked as she carefully advanced towards them.

Karin's body let out an unnoticeable shudder as Rukia moved towards them. GrimmJow felt the small tremor come from Karin's over sensitized body. Immediately he jerked his attention away from Karin, and locked his glaring eyes at Rukia, a low growl rumbled from him in warning. Rukia stopped her forward momentum, but didn't look away. She stood there and stared him down. Rukia didn't want to show him any fear. She slowly continued approaching him. As she carefully watched GrimmJow's reaction since he clearly was being protective of Karin and he was still in a fighting stance.

"None of your business, Shinigami!" GrimmJow lashed out at her. Rukia heart dropped at the impact of his words.

Karin felt the sudden flash of pain that spiked in Rukia. Instantly she jerked her hand back and slapped GrimmJow hard across the face. "You don't talk to her like that Grimm!" she spat!

GrimmJow's cheek stung from the impact, snapping him out of his overly protective zealousness. "Fuck! I'm sorry, Rukia, I just …uh, I just don't want Karin hurt in ANY way!" he stated with sorrowful eyes.

Rukia took a deep breath attempting to recover from Grimm's harsh words. "GrimmJow, I can understand you wanting to protect those you love. But you need to trust me, trust us. We don't want Karin- chan hurt either."

He lowered his head breaking from the loving gaze that was focused on him. GrimmJow hesitantly replied, "I…I will try that's all I can do right now."

Once again he stoked Karin's hair in a loving gesture, "Karin, I'm going to leave ya with them, and go get Ichigo." GrimmJow raised his head and met the faces of those standing around them, "I know ya'll want answers, but there's really no time for that now. Shado-san could ya please take Karin, and please everyone let her be."

Chad moved forward and GrimmJow reluctantly handed Karin over to him. "I'll be right back, Karin." he said as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He lifted his head and locked his unyielding stare with Chad's. An unspoken understanding was made between the two of them. Chad simply nodded, and GrimmJow made his way through the group. He stopped as he past Hitsugaya, and glanced at him, "Sorry," he said and walked swiftly to the door.

* * *

"Renn, I'm gnn…, _Feels so good!_, ...cum!"

Renji reached around Ichigo and grabbed his swollen cock, and pumped it in time with his thrusts. "I'mm close too!"

_Fuck, I'm can't, it's to much!_, His reiatsu was surging through him and all at once both parts of him ruptured. "Rrrenggii," Ichigo screamed as he released his seed.

Renji felt Ichigo spasm underneath him, and crying out his name to the heavens. The tightness surrounding him contracted and with Ichigo's reiatsu engulfed him in its consuming warmth. He couldn't hold back anymore the pleasure was just too great. With one last final thrust, driving himself as deep as he could go, Renji exploded and hollered Ichigo' name into the already spiritually charged air. His energy flared though the room and combined with his lover's, causing both of them to shutter in response.

* * *

GrimmJow stood outside the door and felt the powerful waves of reiatsu wash over him. He smiled to himself. His heart was filled with happiness for his friend, but at the same time a pang of bitterness thudded in his chest. _Why_? he thought_, he's happy I should be happy for him, but what will be come of us, what will become of ME?! I was the one that…not HIM, I was, was, Was…_the word shot through his mind. Doubt and uncertainty crept over him. _Fuck, get a hold of yourself, he's your friend, yeah friend! He's nothing more than that, he's just a friend, right? And he's happy for the first time in a long time. He's happy! I can't get in the way of that no matter what I may feel. What I feel? Dammit! Get a grip, ya baka. _GrimmJow pounded on the door.

Ichigo had collapsed onto the bed with Renji's limp body on top of him. He was blissfully numb from their wild lovemaking. He lifted his head grudgingly when he heard the pounding on his apartment's door. "What the fuck," he muttered under his breath. (more pounding) _Who the hell?_ "Renji, Yo Ren, ya gotta get off there's some asshole pounding on the door." Renji grunted in affirmation and rolled off of him. His body was still in a state of ecstasy.

Before Ichigo could get off the bed he heard the pounding again, and this time even louder than before. "I'm coming, hold on!" he yells at the door, but all he was met with is more pounding. "I'm coming!" he shouts as he swings his leg over the side of the bed.

Renji rolled his head towards Ichigo and cracked, "Yo Ichi," grabbing his attention, "I thought ya already did that!"

Ichigo looked down at him and chuckled, "Goofball!" with a smirk. He bent down and gave Renji a peck on the lips.

Once again the pounding starts. "I said I com… I mean I'll be right there!" Catching himself and making Renji burst out in laughter. Ichigo finally swings his other leg off the bed and stands up, only to lets out a yelp and falls down on the floor. "SHIT!" he whales. Renji rolled over to the edge of the bed and tries to say, "Are you alright Ichi?" but it comes out sputtered because his laughing too hard.

"Damn it," Ichigo grumbled trying to lifted himself up only to have his legs give out again.

"Do ya need any help?" Renji chuckled as he sat up and leaned on to one arm, his head resting in his palm.

Ichigo glances at the hysterical red head, "No! I can manage."

Renji watched Ichigo as a light blue incandescence encompassed his body. It felt like Ichigo's reiatsu, but had a strange tingle to it that he couldn't place. As quickly as it surrounded Ichigo it started to fade away.

Ichigo looked over at him and smirked, "See got it under control." He quipped as he jumped up off the ground.

"What the hell did ya do?" Renji asked while Ichigo went over to his stereo and shut it off.

Ichigo spun towards him, raised his eyebrows in an innocent expression and remarked, "Ren, I can't tell ya all my little secrets can I." He smiled at the red head surprised expression.

He crossed over to the door of his studio apartment. "Who the hell is it?" he asked at the door

"It's me, dumbass." Was the response he heard through the door.

"Hey, Ren its Grimm I'm letting him in so cover up if ya want." he called out.

Ichigo twisted the lock and opened the door and glared at the blue haired vaizard.

"What the hell do ya want?" he asked as he back up.

GrimmJow walked partially into the apartment and eyeballed the man in front of him that had backed up and rested his shoulders on the wall. Ichigo was completely naked and still hadn't cleaned himself off from his previous activity. "Looks like ya had fun, Berry head." GrimmJow commented as his eyes roamed over Ichigo.

http://volcanoes.usgs.gov/Products/Pglossary/obsidian.html


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 17__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, What's Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

SPOILERS: Bleach Movie, Memories of Nobody

Surprise

Chapter Seventeen

GrimmJow walked partially into the apartment and eyeballed the man in front of him that had backed up and rested his shoulders on the wall. Ichigo was completely naked and still hadn't cleaned himself off from his previous activity. "Looks like ya had fun, Berry head." GrimmJow commented as his eyes roamed over Ichigo.

He grinned, "Hai, I did." Ichigo gazed down at himself. His fingers traveled down over his firm abs and gleaned some of the sticky substance from his body. He then looked back up at GrimmJow and offered his hand to him and casually asked. "Ya want some, Cookie?"

GrimmJow stood there gaping at the out stretched hand. Unconsciously his tongue slipped out and wetted his parched lips. His eyes shifted to Ichigo's and lust flickered for a second in the cerulean blue depths. Suddenly the lust disappeared and anger set in. "Ya Bastard" he mumbled.

Ichigo smirked, "Oh, your loss then." Ichigo raised his hand to his mouth and slowly rolled is tongue over the glistening fingers, sucking them into his mouth. GrimmJow heard a sound of a whimper come from the opposite side of the room. His attention moved from the seductive strawberry to the follow the source of the noise.

GrimmJow's eyes focused on the naked man upon the bed. Renji laid there in all his naked glory watching and being turned on by the erotic display in front of him. GrimmJow couldn't stop himself from raking his eyes over the beautiful body on the bed. He defiantly noticed that the red head shinigami was enjoying himself. His mouth dropped open when he saw the half mast state of Renji's member. Heat raced through his body and gathered to his already tightening groin. GrimmJow couldn't prevent the low moan that escaped out of his lips. Ichigo glanced to his lover, his eyes taking in the arousing site and then swiveled back to GrimmJow. "He's gorgeous isn't he?"

GrimmJow was caught like a deer in the head lights. He couldn't even reply to the questioned Ichigo had asked. His eyes were fixated on Renji, watching him slowly fling his legs over the side of the bed and gracefully stand up. Renji walked towards him and Ichigo.

"Ya like what ya see, Cookie," he asked while he thought to himself, _Pay back is a bitch, huh! That's what ya get for dancing with MY strawberry!_

_OH GOD, Oh God, oh god_, GrimmJow's mind screamed! "Uhh," was his only reply as he stood there frozen in place while Renji crossed the room. Renji looked directly at him and smiled. To his amazement Renji strolled past him and stopped by Ichigo's side. Renji grasped Ichigo's chin in his palm and raised his head to meet his eyes. "Ya like to play don't cha? I don't mind, but just remember who ya belong to!" Renji seized Ichigo's mouth into a fierce kiss to punctuate his point.

GrimmJow once again just stared at the two men ravaging each other. His cock jerked in reaction. He didn't even try to convince himself that the scene didn't turn him on. When the two men broke apart from one another he heard Ichigo softly say, "I'm yours Ren, only yours!" The pang in his chest from earlier turned into a harsh blow. He instinctively lifted his hand to cover his heart trying to sooth the pain.

Renji pulled away from Ichigo, but gripped his arm at the same time. He turned around and rested on the same wall as Ichigo was leaning against. Renji spun Ichigo into his arms by tugging gently on his arm. Ichigo flowed into Renji's embrace. Now both men were facing GrimmJow. Ichigo leaning back against Renji chest while Renji rested their weight onto the wall with his arms draped around the smaller man.

Grimm dropped his hand to his side once Renji had moved away from Ichigo, praying neither had seen his emotional display. GrimmJow's eyes scanned the two men against the wall. "You two look good together." He stated hoping to conceal any of his unexplained emotions running through him.

"Arigato," murmured Renji. Who had dropped his head forward and was nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

Out of the blue, Ichigo questioned Grimm, "How's it going on your front?"

"Oh, yeah." relief descended on GrimmJow. Finally something that was not uncomfortable and unclear. "We kissed," he smiled, "Twice!"

"Really! That's great I'm happy for ya." Ichigo actually beamed.

Guilt shot through him upon hearing his friend's genuine feelings. _Why couldn't I feel the same way, what is wrong with me?_ He silently questioned himself.

"I gotta ask, always kinda of wondered, is Rukia a good kisser?" Ichigo probed interrupting GrimmJow's confusing thoughts.

Renji's head shot up. "What ya kissed…Rukia?" Renji stated flabbergasted.

"Yup," GrimmJow answered with a proud grin a crossed his face. "And to answer your question, she great at it, well actually she's funkin amazing!"

"Sounds like ya had fun too!" grinned Ichigo. "But may I ask why the hell are ya here?"

"Oh damn! Karin." GrimmJow said embarrassed by forgetting why he even came up stairs.

"What about her?" With concern definitely in his voice, Ichigo stepped away from Renji.

GrimmJow glanced at Renji and then to Ichigo trying to figure out how much to say in front of the Fifth Division Taichou, "She had an episode?"

_Fuck, that's what I felt earlier. _Ichigo suddenly realized. He ran his hand through his hair trying to calm his nervous. "Shit, her eyes?" he asked while locking his gaze to the vaizard.

"Yeah, and she said eight to ten in about fifteen ta twenty minutes." Grimm replied cryptically.

"Is she okay?" _God, please let her be alright! _He inwardly hoped.

"Hai, I left her with Shado."

"Good, good. I guess they know, don't they?" Ichigo questioned GrimmJow.

"No, not really, just what they have seen. I told them there wasn't time for explanations."

Renji had pushed his self from the wall and came to the side of the two of them. "Wait ya two, what's wrong with Karin?" he asked while looking back and forth between them.

Ichigo turned slightly towards him and said, "Uh, we really do not have the time to go into to it right now, Ren, but I promise ya I will tell you all of it later."

"What the hell ya thinking," GrimmJow spat as his hand shot out and grabbed Ichigo's arm. "He's a damn Shinigami, worse he's a captain so he has to report everythin' back to Soul Society. Ya know about their stupid rules and laws."

"Damn it! I know better than you, ya ass," Ichigo snapped as he flung GrimmJow's arm off of him. "I was the one who saved Rukia from them, and I was there when they almost took…" his voice trailed off. His head dropped slightly forward, his eyes shifted back and forth trying to recall what he was going to say. "Fuck!" Ichigo yelled clutching at his hair in frustration; his eyes scrunched closed.

GrimmJow gently asked, "Almost took who?" while he slowly extended his hand out to touch his friend's hand.

Ichigo jumped at the light touch and opened in his eyes wide. His and GrimmJow's hands fell away. Ichigo reluctantly glanced over to his friend's concerned eyes, and quickly looked away. "I don't know, I can't remember." he muttered sadly. He lifted his head once again locking gazes with Grimm. "Why can't I remember, Grimm" he said in a whisper.

GrimmJow moved forward and embraced him. Ichigo relaxed into his arms, and he rested his forehead on Grimm's shoulder. "It's that dream ya have, huh", GrimmJow asked softly as he stroked his friends hair to sooth him.

"Hai," he cackled, "What I can remember of it." Ichigo continued, "It's more a feelin than anything else. A feelin that ya know somethins missin."

This whole time Renji just stood there in confusion. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he rationalized that something had happened to Karin; somethin that they didn't want Soul Society to know or find out about. He didn't necessarily blame them, the rules and laws in Soul Society could be a pain in the ass. But with what took place with Rukia's almost execution and the war, a lot had changed in Soul Society. He should know, he hadn't been doing nothin these last two years. It had been hard, tedious work, but it needed to be done, and since he needed a distraction from his overwhelming feelings for Ichigo it was perfect for him ta do. This way he knew that somehow, he was doing something for the one he loved. He was doing what Ichigo would have done, and that helped easy the pain of Ichigo not bein there with him.

Renji walked over to them and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I don't know what's goin on, but I understand ya gotta go, Ichigo. Ya, gotta help Karin"

A vague memory shot through Ichigo's brain at what the red head said. Ichigo raised his head from GrimmJow's shoulder, "What did ya say?"

I said, "Ya gotta go Ichigo and help Karin."

"Go Ichigo." Ichigo repeated to himself hushly, "Go Ichigo!" and then in a flashback he saw himself riding Renji's Ban Kai and heard Renji in the background say, "I'm not letting you go after him."

"You were there, you were protecting me." Ichigo turned fully towards Renji, his eyes wide open in amazement. "I was riding Hihiou Zabimaru (Baboon King, Serpent Tail) in his Ban Kai form."

"Huh? No one's ever rode Hihiou Zabimaru, it's not a bad idea though. Gotta remember that." Renji remarked to himself.

"Renji," Ichigo said as he spun towards Renji and gripped his shoulders, "Close your eyes."

"Oh, kay" he replied in a bewildered tone. Renji closed his eyes after looking at Ichigo weirdly.

"Now, just clear your thoughts. That should be easy for ya." Ichigo cracked.

Renji eyes opened partially and glared at the substitute. "Bastard," he mumbled and closed his eyes again and doing what Ichigo asked.

"Now, picture me holdin on to Hihiou Zabimaru's mane, and you yellin Go Ichigo! I'm not letting you go after him." Ichigo said to him attempting to replay the event.

Renji did as he asked and in a sudden flash, he heard himself say "Grab On, Ichigo!" He suddenly jerked away from Ichigo. "What the fuck?" he gasped.

"Nani, what did you see?" Ichigo inquired urgently.

"I didn't see anything, I just heard me telling, no yellin at ya to, "Grab on."

"Damn, I knew it wasn't just a dream!" Ichigo declared.

"Dream what dream?" Renji asked Ichigo stepping back closer to him.

Ichigo lifted his hand and gently cupped Renji's chin. "Ren, I wish I had time to go into it, but you're right I need to get to Karin." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon Renji smooth lips.

"But Ichi, what does this all mean." Renji asked harshly.

Ichigo met Renji's baffled look, "It means…, it means I'm not losing my fuckin mind!"

Ichigo rotated to GrimmJow, who was listening to the events that were taking place. "Grimm, I mean Cookie," making Grimm sound overly sweet, "could ya please go back downstairs, and wait with Karin. I'm, well, we're gonna jump into the shower, and be right down." Ichigo spun around and took Renji's hand and yanked him towards the bathroom.

"No prob.," GrimmJow replied watching Ichigo pull Renji away. His eyes fell to the two's well firmed asses. _Yummy_, he thought, _wouldn't mind takin a bite out of_…when he noticed the small trail of blood down Ichigo's leg.

"Hey, Berry head!" he called out.

"Yeah," Ichigo stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. Renji did the same.

"Ya, know what I said earlier about ya havin fun, I take that back. Cause I now see," he said eyeing Ichigo's ass. "That ya didn't just have fun, ya had a fuckin blast."

Ichigo eyes followed GrimmJow stare and he snickered, "Ya, know me so well, Cookie." as he lifted his eyes back to his friend.

GrimmJow smiled at the Berry head and then turned his attention to Renji. His eyes locking on to him in a glare, and sternly replied, "Ya, I do!" At that he turned and walked to the door.


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 18__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Secret's Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Eighteen

"Shado, could ya please put me down I'm not an invalid." Karin pleaded.

"But GrimmJow wanted me to take care of you."

"I know, and I truly appreciate it, but Cookie can be a bit over-protective. And I'm okay, promise, I really am.

Chad looked down at her uncertainly. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you. Got it!" he said as he moved over to an open billiards table.

"Arigato, Shado." Karin replied back to him. "I also want to talk with Toushirou," she noticed Chad stiffen up and quickly said, "It's alright, he won't hurt me."

"I'm really not comfortable with this," Chad replied while he lowered her onto the table.

"Shado, I understand, but I really need to explain things to him." She looked up at him to meet him directly in the eyes.

"Alright, I'll go get him for you, but are you absolutely sure your okay?"

"Shado, I can't promise ya everythin will be alright, but I have learned how to control my abilities mostly."

Chad asked her, "Abilities, so you do have powers?"

"Hai, I do their just different from most, uhh, people." She hesitated on the people not willing to say what she really was yet.

Chad nodded in understanding. "I'll just go get him," Chad said not feeling all that great about what she was asking of him.

Chad went over to Hitsugaya and told him that Karin wanted to speak with him. They both returned to her promptly.

"Karin, are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked as soon as he got to her.

Karin smiled and said, "Hai, I'm fine, it just takes a couple of minutes to get used to the overspill."

"Nani, overspill? Please tell me what's going on." He gazed at her with his concerned turquoise eyes.

She met his eyes with her own ebony ones. "I can't tell ya everythin, and I really am sorry about that, but I can tell ya some, since its already obvious I have certain abilities."

"No shit!" grumbled Hitsugaya.

Making Karin laugh, "No need for swearin Toushirou!"

"Really, no need. Have you looked into a mirror recently!" Hitsugaya said sarcastically.

Karin snapped, "That's not nice!"

"Shitsurei (Sorry), Karin, I'm just worried that's all."

"Sit and I'll explain what I can, kay." She indicated for him to sit down in front of her.

Hitsugaya climbed up and sat down a crossed from her.

Karin looked at him and took a deep breathe and started to explain, "First, let's start at the basics. Ya know my ani (brother) is very powerful, and his talents lie in strength and speed. Well, mine are in the paranormal. When my abilities are triggered, I become Clairvoyant, Empathic, and I also have the ability to Remote View."

"When you say Clairvoyant what does that essentially mean?" Hitsugaya questioned trying to get a better understanding of her abilities.

"Well, with the clairvoyance I can sense or gain information from an object, location, or physical event. To explain it better I get random images in my head about things in the present, past, or future. I just have to concentrate on what ever it is. With the empathy, it simply means I can feel other's emotions. Put the two together, it can be a bit overwhelming, and that's what I meant about the overspill earlier. Oh, and with the Remote View that's just a more specified form of the clairvoyance. It allows me to target in on an item particularly in the near future." Karin answered as a matter of fact.

Hitsugaya sat there and took in all the information she was telling him. In his long life span he had heard of these things, but never met anyone who had these abilities. "Hold on, when you looked at me earlier you were, what, reading my mind!"

Karin turned her head away from not wanting to see his expression. She already felt his feelings of intrusion. "Actually I just sort of focused on ya because I was worried about what ya might think. I didn't want to intrude into your privacy. But when I saw you eating watermelon as a young boy, I just couldn't tear my eyes away you were just so cute! I didn't know ya liked watermelon so much!" Karin turned back to face him, and saw his cheeks had gone crimson. "I'm sorry Toushirou. I just want to be honest with ya."

This time Hitsugaya was the one to turn his head not wanting to make eye contact, and changed the subject. "So when GrimmJow asked you, 'How much time?' He was asking about a future event."

Karin suddenly got nervous. "Umm, ya see, uhh, remember how I said my abilities had to be triggered." Karin paused and waited for Toushirou to respond.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya answered looking back at her noticing her change in demeanor.

"Well, the thing that triggers them is Hollows. So you see that, Cookie, he knew that there was Hollow(s) present or will be present."

Realization dawned on the Taichou, "Let me get this straight, you're telling me you're literally a Hollow Detector, not only just a Hollow Detector but one that can detect them before they appear. And with your Remote Viewing you can target them." He stated in admiration.

"Uhh, yeah." Karin peered down at her hands in a nervous gesture.

Hitsugaya thoughtfully gazed at her. He could see why they were worried about Soul Society getting involved. Karin's abilities make her the ultimate commodity.

"Karin, may I ask, how did this all happen?"

"I really shouldn't say anymore until Ichigo gets here, but when I became a …" her voice trailed off.

Just when she was about to finish answering Toushirou, the waves of reiatsu from Ichigo and Renji's escapade upstairs flowed through the room. "Oh My God!" screamed Karin as the passionate enflamed spirit pressure descend upon her.

It raced through her body causing her hormones to go into overdrive. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became rasped. Hitsugaya rushed to her, asking if she was okay. A lustful grin spread across her face as Karin opened her obsidian black eyes to look at him. Before Karin or Hitsugaya knew what was happening, Karin had pushed Toushirou down onto the Billiards table and climbed on top of him. Hitsugaya was about to protest when Karin covered his mouth with her own and started to ravish him.

Karin felt Chad quickly approaching for the side, and released from the kiss. She peered over at him stretching out one of her hands and recited, "I reject," while her other hand slid up Hitsugaya thigh. A transparent shield enclosed around her and Toushirou. Hitsugaya with his now free mouth started to protest. Karin shifted her gaze back to him, and in a seductive voice mewed "Shiro." As her hand finally came to rest over Hitsugaya's awakened member.

Karin delved back down capturing Hitsugaya's mouth once again while her fingers curled around his erection. Hitsugaya with one hand he pushed her back as he gasped, "God Karin, what's gotten into you?" His other hand reached for her stimulating hand to try and pull it away.

Karin's lips form a pout, "Nothin, but I hope to remedy that soon." Once again squeezing him through his pants.

Hitsugaya couldn't stop the muffled groan from escaping out of his mouth. His hand finally made contact with her enthusiastic one, but instead of grabbing to remove it from him. He just covered it with his own pushing on it as he rock into their combine touch.

Chad was frantically pounding on the shield trying to break though watching the two on the billiards table. Everyone in the room came running over. Ishida gripped one of Chad's arms and pulled him away from the shield, to face them. "What happened?" They started to question Chad. Chad told them what he saw took place. They all turned to face the shield in wonderment, and just in time to see what Hitsugaya Taichou did with his hand.

"Well, at least they are both apparently into it!" Matsumoto commented. Shuuhei glanced at her and faintly smiled asking, "Would Hitsugaya Taichou do this sort of thing in public, Matsumoto?"

"No, I don't think he would, but we all know that he has been acting strangely when it concerns Kurosaki-chan. But I get your point, we need to bring down this barrier."

"Orihime-san, this is like your shield can you try and get it down?" Matsumoto asked her.

"Hai, I can try. Shado-kun you said that Karin-chan recited, 'I reject' before the shield came up."

"Hai, she did."

"Umm, that's so strange." Orihime said out loud, and she started to ponder what might have just happened. She moved forward and placed her hand on the shield. "Just like I thought. She is using my power, but it is enhanced with her own. It's like my powers are a template, but that all."

"Do you feel any strain in power," Ishida asked Orihime worriedly moving closer to her.

"No, it's hard to explain." Orihime closed her eyes and searched within herself. "There's a slight pull on me, but it's barely recognizable. Kurosaki-chan's power or reiatsu is what is really holding the shield in place, and she's very powerful. I don't think I will be able to bring it down."

"How the hell, is she doing this?" snapped Ikkaku.

Orihime's hand dropped away from the shield, and questionably looked at her boyfriend who was standing next to her. "Are we thinking the same thing, Uryuu. "

"I think we are Inoue," answering her while Ishida rotated to the others in the room, "I think it started just before the occurrence with Karin-san's eyes. Orihime healed Karin-san's foot using her powers. And with whatever abilities Karin-san has, she was able to read or remember the intimate connection of that link. It only makes sense that she cannot take over complete control of someone else's power, but she can however manipulate the power to work with her own. I don't think she did this on purpose. I believe she acted instinctively which makes things more complicated. Karin-san is not in control of what's happening and I don't think Hitsugaya Taichou is either." Ishida glanced over at the two behind the barrier still going at it. "Whatever is going on with Karin-san abilities is overwhelming them both. And logically, looking at the timing it has to relate to Ichigo's and Renji's overflow of reiatsu we all felt.

To be continued…..

http://en. 


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 19__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Unseen Barriers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Nineteen

GrimmJow returned to the Billiards Room to check on Karin. He was still confused as ever from his encounter with the two gorgeous naked men upstairs. Only to be utterly shocked by finding Karin and Toushirou going at each other behind the transparent shield. Hitsugaya had his shirt off and was on top off Karin who had her hand in his pants squeezing his ass. "What the hell happened, Chad?" he practically yelled.

Chad looked at him visible saddened and apologetically, told him what had transpired. Then Ishida relayed his theory on the events that took place. "Oh Fuck!" was GrimmJow's reaction. "We gotta do something before Ichigo gets down here; he's goin to be pissed! And I like to keep all my appendages, if ya get what I mean." he tried to joke.

"I guess it can't be helped," GrimmJow stated as he lifted his hand over his face and pulled it down. His vaizard mask started to materialize over his face. After his masked was formed he glanced around at the others to see their reactions. He wasn't surprised that the shinigami tensed up, but it did startle him that Rukia, just stood their and smiled at him. It warmed his heart that she accepted him for what he was. His previous feelings of confusion seem to melt away before her welcoming smile. GrimmJow released his zanpakutou and aimed towards the barrier in front of him.

* * *

"What the hell was up with that look he gave me?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"Nani, look?" Ichigo replied while fusing with the shower knobs adjusting the water temp.

"Ya didn't see that, he basically peed on your leg markin you his territory." huffed the redhead.

Ichigo laughed, "Ren, your reading too much into it." As he stepped into the shower, "Grimm's as straight as an arrow."

"Doesn't look that way to me, Ichi. We both saw how he reacted to us. That's not really a straight thin' ta do. And why the hell were ya teasin him like that anyways?" Renji said while following the strawberry into the shower.

"Trust me you're takin this all wrong. Grimm and I have always teased each other ever since…." Ichigo remarked moving his face into the shower spray. His thoughts followed his line of reasoning. _That night, the night we were both drunk and lonely, the night that we fooled around with each other. He missed Rukia and I missed Renji, and we were drinkin and one thin' lead to another. But it was just a mistake. Nothin more than that, we were drunk, and that's that. But Renji's gotta point, Grimm did act funny and the look in his eyes when I teased him, which was strange! Nahh, it wasn't anything, was it?_ Ichigo removed his face from the spray, and was confronted with Renji face in his own.

"Ever since when?" Renji didn't want to let this go. There were too many unanswered questions he wanted to now the answers to.

Ichigo's eyes went wide for a second, and then gave Renji a peck on the nose. He spun around to the soap dish. "Don't worry about it, Ren, Grimm is straight, that's all there is to it. Ya want me to wash your back?" He asked picking up the soap and lathering his hands.

"Ichigo, ya need to stop dismissin' me. I want to know what's goin on between the two of you."

Ichigo looked over at Renji, really looked at him. "We are friends, best friends, that's all. I can't talk for Grimm, but that's how I feel. I love you, I always have! Grimm has been there for me and I was there for him. Maybe he's worried about our relationship, and how it may affect his and mine friendship. I really don't know."

Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love ya too, but ya still didn't answer my question."

Ichigo pulled slightly back. "Renji, I can't it's between Grimm and I. And what does it matter anyways, we're together now. That's all that matters to me." Ichigo said as he snuggled into his lover's chest.

Renji chuckled realizing that he was probably making nothing into something. And Ichigo was right, they were finally together, and that's all that really mattered. "Ya right Ichi, let's wash up, ya got somewhere to be!"

* * *

GrimmJow's zanpakutou bounced off of the barrier. "Shit! That didn't work." he said while sheathing his blade. He took off his mask. "Well, I guess one of us has to go get Ichigo." GrimmJow looked at the others who just blankly stared back at him. "Hell no, I'm not goin back up there. I suggest Keigo go!"

"That's not a bad idea," piped in Rukia and Tatsuki.

"Nani, why me? Why am I always the patsy." shrieked Keigo.

"Cause we all know Ichigo will not get pissed at ya. He'll probably just knock ya over and that will be the end of it." GrimmJow answered the poor guy.

Chad nodded in agreement. Ishida pushed up his glasses and said, "Good thinking, GrimmJow-san."

So it was settled, Keigo was chosen to deliver the message. He walked slowly out of the room, grumbling the whole way, "Why is it always me!" And reluctantly went up the stairs to Ichigo's apartment. He banged on the door, and when there was no answer, went in. He heard the shower running and went over to the door.

"Ich-I-Go," he bellowed.

"Umm, yeah," Keigo heard back. "Renji, stop that!"

"Karin-san needs ya downstairs." Keigo responded. _Ichigo is taking a shower with Renji! _

"Don't, oh ahh, Renn! Huh. Nani?" Ichigo asked yelling back

"I said Karin-san needs ya downstairs!" Keigo blushing profusely yelled louder through the door.

"Oh, be right there," Ichigo responded. "Renji, I said stop that!"

As soon as Keigo heard the answer he ran for his life out of the apartment back to the Billiards Room. Once he got there, he was hunched over gasping for breath. "He'll be right down." he heaved.

* * *

Ichigo shunpoed in to the room, and came to see what was going on. He was confronted by his sister was partially undressed and underneath Toushirou. "What the hell is goin on?" he snapped at those around him. GrimmJow faced him and told him what the others had already explained to him. "Oh, Fuck! I caused this didn't I?"

Renji a few moments later joined them. "What..?" as he stared at the couple.

Ichigo glanced over at him, and then back to the couple. He recanted to him what they already tried while he moved forward and placed his hands palm side down on to the shield. He examined the shield by sending out his reiatsu. He felt a familiar ting to it, and knew it was Karin's own reiatsu, but it was mixed with something else. It must have been Orihime's power. _How the hell?_ He thought to himself. But when he tried to follow the Karin's reiatsu with his own reiatsu he couldn't get a grip of it. He looked over his shoulder to the worried group, "I'm gonna try something, but whatever ya do don't interfere! No matter what!" His gaze locked on to his lovers knowing Renji would not like what he was about to do. He faced the shield once again and shut his eyes.

"Shirosaki!" he called out into his inner world.

"Oi King, what the hell do ya want?" Hichigo Shirosaki replied as he suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Right now, I want the other's to hear our conversation."

"Ya, sure King."

"Yup, I'm sure." answered Ichigo.

"Whatever, no skin off my back." Shirosaki shrugged.

"Shirosaki, I need your help!"

The others stood around their focus on the substitute shinigami when they heard Ichigo start to speak to someone named Shirosaki. It was strange, but not as strange as when they heard Ichigo answering himself back, but in a different voice, with a crackled, sinister voice. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Ya need MY help with what?" smirked the hollow.

"I need ya to try and detect Karin's spiritual energy. She trapped her and Toushirou into a force field that no one can get through."

"Karin?" His eyes losing their mocking glare and became more serious. "Sure I'll help, but why do ya need me to locate her reiatsu."

"Ya damn well know I suck at it," Ichigo and the others heard the hollow snicker at his expense but just ignored it.

"And there's no time for me to try and fail. If ya could detect it, and lock on to it, I think with both of our strengths, we can break through since Karin and I have similar reiatsu, and we can bring the shield down. I'll give ya control over my body so you can feel the shield for yourself. I'll be here to help ya."

"What about the Kiddies, I might scare the poor things." cackled Shirosaki.

"Who's he callin Kiddies?" stepped forward Ikkaku. Yumichika stopped him blocking Ikkaku with his arm.

"Shiro behave! They already know I have ya inside me, and they seen me in my, our mask. They have accepted that I'm a Vaizard. And since the war when the Vaizards helped defeat Aizen, Soul Society doesn't have a problem with them."

"But, King, ya know this is a bit different from that."

"Yeah, I know, but hey they just have to deal cause were talking about Karin here!"

"I agree with ya!" less critically remarked the hollow.

"Arigato, Shirosaki."

"Whatever, King." Shirosaki answered sarcastically.

Shirosaki opened his eyes and over his shoulder looked at those around him. The group was met with his eerie black and yellow eyes. He heard a gasp come from some of them, and with his lopsided smile smirked at them. He turned his attention to Renji. "Oi, Shinigami!"

Renji was stunned and replied, "Are ya talking to me?"

"Yeah, dumbass!"

"King, ya sure know how to pick them dumb and hot." Shirosaki said aloud.

"Stop the shit, Shirosaki!" Ichigo snapped back.

Shirosaki sinisterly laughed, "Oh, don't go and spoil my fun now, King! Do ya want my help or not?"

"Fuck, I knew there be a catch. Damn. Hai! I want your help, ya bastard!" answered Ichigo.

Shirosaki grinned hearing his King give in. "Ya know you're a great fuck, don't cha?" Shirosaki said to Renji. "But you not as good as the Old Man."

A collective gasp was heard from those standing around the two.

"Nani?"

"Oh, this is priceless." snickered the hollow. "Ya, didn't tell him, King!"

"What didn't Ichigo tell me?" Renji asked assuming King was Ichigo.

"He didn't tell ya that when ya fuck him, you're also fuckin me! Since everythin he experiences, so do I." smirked the hollow at Renji.

"Oh my god," came from one of the others.

"Huh," stared a confused Renji.

"Ya, really are slow aren't you!" Renji was seriously getting pissed off, and Shirosaki noticed making him chuckle, "We are one. I'm a part of him."

"Kay," Renji said accepting what he the hollow said, it only made sense when you came to think about it. "But who's the Old Man?" Renji asked remembering what the hollow had said from earlier.

"Don't remember him? That's not surprising since y'er a little slow on the uptake!" Shirosaki chuckled. "Ya, met him when Ichigo was trainin for Ban Kai."

"Oh, you're talking about his zanpakutou. You and him are?" Renji said as his eyes became bigger.

"Hell, yeah! He's a funkin freak. What that guy can do to ya is literally out of this world. Now if only I could convince King to participate, man that would be amazin." The hollow smiled sinisterly. "God damn, he has such a fine piece of ass, and out of all people I should defiantly know!" Shirosaki looked over to GrimmJow. "Don't ya agree, Cookie?"

"Shut the fuck up, Hichigo!" GrimmJow spat at him.

"Hold on, GrimmJow, ya know this bastard!" Renji glanced over at the vaizard.

GrimmJow glared at Renji, "What ya think, Renji! Of course I know him. He's a pain in the ass, but over all an okay guy. He's also, believe it or not, quite funny!" He was now grinning because he knew he gotten under Renji's skin by the expression on his face.

"Yeah, he's funkin hysterical!" muttered Renji under his breath. "Wait, ya want to fuck Ichigo?" Renji gasped gaping at the hollow named Shirosaki.

"Who doesn't?" He shrugged and purposely peered at GrimmJow. "And, dumbass, didn't I just imply that!" Shirosaki smirked looking back to Renji. Renji stood there clenching his fists. "But King such a damn prude. He won't join in. Well, once he did watch. I remember him mutterin somethin' about no good porn on TV, or some shit like that. I know that he had a really good time watchin too!"

"Ichigo, watch ya?" Renji said in shock.

"Fuckin A, Shiro! I'm gonna kick you lily white ass when we're done here." snapped Ichigo.

Everyone was literally floored by the multiple conversations taking place.

Shirosaki ignored Ichigo and turned his eerie black and yellow eyes to GrimmJow. "God, he has a lot to learn, doesn't he, Cookie, about our Ichi?"

"Don't ya dare call me that, Hichigo!" GrimmJow snarled, but at the same time turned his head to Renji, and chuckled, "In deed he does? Do ya think he can handle it, Hichi?"

Shirosaki smirked and cackled as he ran one of his hands down Ichigo's body and groped the body, "He did pretty good earlier, Cookie!"

Renji was really confused at this point as were the others in the room. His attention wavered between the two of them. "I'm shocked ya haven't taken advantage of him if ya want him that much." Renji meanly remarked back at the hollow staring at the hand cupping Ichigo.

"Hey, I might be an asshole, but I'm not into that kind of shit! Plus he's the King, and the Old Man wouldn't like it. But just to let ya know, Shinigami, I don't mind pain either!" Shirosaki winked at him.

"Well, at least ya have something in common." muttered Renji.

"Oh, Shinigami ya don't know the half of it." GrimmJow laughed at that statement earning a smirk from Shirosaki and a glare from Renji.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, asshole?" Renji questioned him stepping closer to him.

"You'll find out, I'm sure of It." smirked Shirosaki in his sinister voice and turned his full attention back to the shield dismissing Renji in the process.


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 20__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Laughter is the Best Medicine.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Twenty

"You'll find out, I'm sure of it." smirked Shirosaki in his sinister voice and turned his full attention back to the shield, dismissing Renji in the process.

Shirosaki closed his eerie black and yellow eyes. He concentrated on finding Karin's reiatsu. When Renji felt Shirosaki's reiatsu travel out over the shield, it had a tingle of Ichigo's within it. Shirosaki's reiatsu felt familiar somehow, and then it occurred to him that he felt it when Ichigo had jumped up off the floor from where he landed because he was extremely sore from the wild love making. But at that time it was Ichigo's reiatsu, which had a tingle of Shirosaki's. _What does this mean_, Renji wondered.

Shirosaki stepped back from the shield and made a triangle with his hands. "He's going to use Kidoh!" gasped Renji. Shirosaki started to chant ceremoniously.

Oh Rulers!

Maker of the PB and J.

He who came up with Jiffy, Smooth or Crunchy.

Welch's Jams and Jellies in a variety of flavors; Strawberry, Concord Grape, Raspberry, and even Orange Marmalade.

Spread upon bread, and place together.

Binding Spell #42, The answer to all life's questions.

A la Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich!

Hichigo Shirosaki looked back at the shinigami(s) and laughed. Took one of his hands and placed it on the shield palm side down. Shirosaki simply said, "Bye, Bye!" and the shield faded.

"That's it ya bastard!" Renji grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "I want Ichigo back! NOW!"

"Ya sure about that!" smirked Shirosaki.

"Hai!"

Instantly Ichigo's eyes returned to normal, but as soon as they were back tears started to slide down his cheeks.

"Fuck, what did that asshole do to ya?" asked Renji, very concerned by Ichigo's reaction.

Ichigo tried to respond, but he was left breathless. He gulped for air and as soon as it reached his lungs. He let out a bellow of laughter. He laughed so hard he was clenching his stomach. "That… was …fuckin… funny." He spat out when he could between his hysterical fit! "Damn it, …it hurts!"

"Ichigo, get a hold of yourself." exasperated Renji.

"Where here?!" Laughed Ichigo as he cupped himself.

Renji rolled his eyes in frustration, but a twitch of a smile was already forming on his face. "God! Ichi, enough!"

"Sorry, but ya got to admit, he busted your balls, on the Kidoh spell! I've always thought they were long winded."

Ichigo peered around at the group, some were laughing, other's looked pissed, and then he noticed GrimmJow on the floor. Cookie was literally rolling around laughing his ass off. He couldn't stop himself from giggling again.

Then his eyes came upon Karin and Toushirou who were staring at each other in confusion and shock. His laughter stopped and he instantly became serious. Ichigo took a few steps to crossover to them. He placed his hand on Karin's mostly bare shoulder to gain her attention. Karin slowly turned her head to him; she had tears in her eyes. He didn't say anything, he just meet her eyes with love and compassion. Ichigo's other hand reached out and gently lifted up the top of her dress to slide it back over one of her shoulders. Hitsugaya grabbed his discard shirt and quickly redressed himself. He looked up at Ichigo waiting to be thoroughly thrashed by him, but Ichigo looked at him with the same eyes that meet Karin's a few moments earlier.

Ichigo shifted his attention back to Karin. "Karin, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that my reiatsu would affect you like that, but I should have thought about it. I'm so very sorry. You did nothin to be ashamed of. I just want ya to know that." Karin leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Karin, I don't know exactly what happened, but I want you to know that I'm not ashamed or upset about it. Honestly, I rather not have had it happen in front of everyone, but I'm not regretting it happened. I think you know how I feel about you." Karin moved back from Ichigo and gazed at Toushirou. Toushirou shifted closer to her, and met her ebony gaze. He reached up and caressed her face. "I love you, Karin." He said softly and kissed her.

After the two broke away from each other, Ichigo smiled at Toushirou. He knew he probably will never have the chance again without being corrected or beaten within an inch of his life. He said, "Shiro-kun, well I guess all I can say is welcome to the family." He smirked and added trying to lighten the mood. "I can't wait to tell Dad!"

"Fuck!" mumbled Hitsugaya out of the corner of his mouth.

Renji snickered.

Karin faced Renji. "I wouldn't if I were you, wait until I tell him about you two!" Karin said smugly. "He'll be planning your wedding before ya know it!"

Renji and Hitsugaya eyes met, they both pictured Kurosaki Isshin ex-captain of the Gotei 13, crazy father of Ichigo and Karin. Both of them visually cringed as their imaginations of what Isshin might do to them! Renji pathetically said. "We're so fucked!"

"Hai, we are, Abarai Taichou." Hitsugaya agreed.

The rest of the group laughed at the two Taichou that suddenly looked a little sick.

Ichigo still smiling looked down at his sister. "Oh, and Karin when the hell did ya get a belly button ring?!"

Karin grinned and answered, "The same time ya got your tongue pierced."

"Your tongue, why?" Rukia asked coming over to them, laughing at Hitsugaya and Renji's expressions.

Ichigo looked over at Renji and winked. "Uhh, cause it's cool, that's why."

"What ring? Stick out your tongue, Ichi!" Renji said turning Ichigo to him. Ichigo did, "You don't have it pierced."

"Yeah, I do I just took it out."

"Huh, why?"

Ichigo blushed and look embarrassed. _He's so cute_, thought Renji. "Cause I tend to play with it all the time, it annoys people." He said shyly.

Renji leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I want cha to put it back in."

Ichigo blushed again then turned back to his sister. "I'm gonna tell Dad about it, Karin" taunted Ichigo.

"Nani! Ya wouldn't"

"Yeah, I would"

"If you tell Dad then, I'll gonna tell him…"

Ichigo interrupted her. "Nani, that I'm gay. He already knows that, duh! That I have porn on my computer, well I don't live at the house anymore so who cares. So please tell me, oh sister of mine, what do ya have on me?" Ichigo teased her.

Karin bent her head thinking and when she lifted it, there was an evil smile on her face. Hitsugaya thought, _Man, she's really hot when she looks like that._

_Oh, shit this isn't good._ Ichigo mind reeled.

"The BB's," smirked Karin.

"BB's?" Renji, Rukia, and Hitsugaya simultaneously said out loud staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "No way! You fuckin promised Karin!"

"I will tell dad and everyone else." Karin goaded her brother.

"Bitch, I can't believe ya sink that far. That just wrong! Ya know why I …"

"Hai, I do! But ya challenged me, and have you forgotten bro, I'm a Kurosaki too! And we don't like to lose!"

"But, but.. ya wouldn't…I'm your brother, your blood… ya really wouldn't, would ya!" Ichigo pouted.

"Ahh, the love of family," mocked Shuuhei from the side.

"Um, yeah I would" Karin said smugly.

"Damn, I like her!" laughed Matsumoto.

"Shit! Fine, ya win!" Ichigo throw up his arms in the air in frustration and glanced over to Shuuhei and Matsumoto giving them an evil eye. "I won't tell dad. But you got to make a promise here in front of everyone that ya will never tell anyone. ANYONE about the BB's!" he motioned to all those around him, and faced his sister.

"I promise Ichi-nii," responded Karin with a huge grin of triumph on her face. "By the way, have ya ever noticed that your favorite, Fiddles, looks an awful lot like Renji?"

"Fiddles?" mimicked the group under their breath, looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Renji, his eyes going wide. "Oh my god, you're right! That's just weird." _Who knew I had a thing for markings._ Ichigo moved closer to Renji, and traced one of his tattoos. "Hmm, you two do look a like." He chuckled to himself. _My boyfriend looks like my favorite Beanie Babies Cat!_

"I look like Fiddles, who the hell is Fiddles?" asked a perplexed Renji.

Ichigo blushed, "If I tell ya Renji, ya gotta promise too! Only one other person knows about this, and we all see how she's willin to stab in back." Ichigo peered at his sister who just smiled back at him. Ichigo heard the others laugh at his expense. He looked back to Renji, and got right in his face. "It's huge, Ren! Really huge, and it means an awful lot that I'm even thinking about telling ya. Ya, get that!"

Stepping back, "Ichigo, I got it. I promise!" Renji stated barely containing his laughter, holding his hands up in front of him in an 'I' surrender gesture. Whatever this was really embarrassed Ichigo, but he was willing to share it with him. In a whisper he said, "It's a stuffed cat, I kinda collect 'em. My mom gave me my first one, when I was little, and since then, I just kept getting 'em."

"That's just too cute!" Renji said aloud, "and one of them looks like me?"

Ichigo nodded his head, and said shyly, "my favorite one!" blushing profusely. Renji gazed at his lover, and smiled, he couldn't stop himself. He bent down and kissed him thoroughly. _He just simply amazes me. Who knew that Ichigo, the hero of Soul Society collects stuffed kitty cats! He's lettin me in, he trusts me. _

"CUTE! Oh, come on we must know now, you got to tell us, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Shut up, Rukia!" snapped Ichigo as he parted from the kiss.

"Awe, ya two look good together, come on Ichigo, this time you got to kiss Renji!" Rukia teased him.

Both Renji and Ichigo turned bright red! "Shut up, Rukia!" they both said to her.

"I hate to break this up, but we've only got a few minutes to get to the site!" GrimmJow said as he walked over and placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"No your right, Cookie, we need to go and take care of those hollows." Ichigo glanced back at Karin and Toushirou. "Karin, I thought ya like to come with."

Karin grinned wide, "You bet your ass I want to! You don't mind do you, Toushirou."

"Huh, no, not at all." Hitsugaya answered. He was still a little taken back by everything that was going on.

"Good, catch." responded Ichigo.

Karin caught the substitute's shinigami's badge and her spirit expelled from her body.

"Shit! You're a Shinigami," Hitsugaya stated with surprised eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry, about the late posting! I started a part time job this last week, but hopefully in future chapters one will be post once a week. I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed or added me to their alerts and favorites. Thanks you guys! I really do appreciate it!

AUTHOR: Gabby0214

TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 21__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Revealing One's True Nature.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Twentyone

"Shit! You're a Shinigami," Hitsugaya stated with surprised eyes.

Karin stood there in the traditional shinigami dress of the shihakushō, black kimono, black hakama, but the kosode was dark green and so was her obi. Her Zanpakutou was at her side in buke-zukuri fashion, zanpakutou carried by being thrust through her obi, in its sealed state. The handle was a glistening black pearl with Tusuka-ito or emaki, handle wrapping, in the same shade of green as her obi and kosode. The blade guard was an oval with two engraved snakes on either side facing in opposite directions. Karin's saya, sheath or scabbard, was also decorated with two snakes wrapping around the cylinder, but instead of being opposite of each they came together with their mouths almost touching one another. Karin pulled out the blade from her saya; the blade was black like her brother's ban kai. She looked down upon her zanpakutou, lightly running her fingers over the blade in a respectful gesture, and proclaimed its name for all to hear, "Kuroi Doku (Black Poison)."

She looked back up at Toushirou meeting his eyes. "Hai, Toushirou. I'm a Shinigami" She responded with a smile upon her face. "Ichi-nii, Cookie, and I will go take care of the hollows that are coming while the rest of you go with Ishida and Orihime, and change to go to Let It Out, Toru's club." Karin said with authority in her words as she looked around the room.

"What hollows?" inquired Renji.

"It's a long explanation, Renji." said GrimmJow as he stepped forward to join Ichigo and Karin.

"Well, I want to go too! Why should you three have all the fun?" Renji remarked with a grin.

"I agree with Renji, I'm going too!" Rukia expressed.

Hitsugaya stood up, "I will also join you." He wanted nothing more to happen to Karin.

"Kay, it's settled then, "announced Ichigo," the six of us will go and take care of the Hollows, and the rest of you will go and get ready for later. But first we need to take Karin's and my body upstairs to my apartment. We can leave your gigai there as well." Ichigo said as he looked at the three shinigami.

The group of the six of them said their goodbyes to the others, and emphasized they would catch up with them later. Chad proceeded to carry Ichigo and Renji's lifeless forms upstairs to the apartment. Commenting to Michi they just couldn't hold their liqueur. While GrimmJow did the same with Karin's body. Rukia and Hitsugaya followed behind them. Renji, Ichigo, and Karin in their shinigami's forms did the same. Once upstairs, Renji noticed the body shot he left on the counter.

"Yo! Ichi, we forgot to do the body shot that ya made." He said as he picked up the strawberry that was next to the shot glass.

"Ren, the body shot is no longer necessary since we already have licked each other," Ichigo smirked at him, "but I wouldn't mind sharing the strawberry with ya!"

"Mmm, that sounds like a yummy plan. Get y'er ass over here!" Renji growled as he pulled Ichigo by his kimono to him one handed. With his other hand he plucked off the stem of the red, juicy strawberry and placed it between his teeth with part of the strawberry sticking out off is mouth. Ichigo seized the strawberry with his mouth, and plundered Renji's lips at the same time. They shared the strawberry between them as they ravished one another. When the strawberry was all gone, Renji pulled back and with the tip off his tongue licked the remnants of the strawberry off of Ichigo's lower lip causing Ichigo to moan in pleasure.

"Are ya two done yet?! We got some hollows to kill!" stated a rather irritated GrimmJow.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on Cookie." Ichigo joked while he leaned forward and gave Renji a quick peck on his rather tasty lips.

They all departed from the bar. The downstairs group made their farewells to Michi, and thanked him for the fun evening while the group upstairs made their way out of Ichigo's apartment window, all except Chad who went back to go with the others. The six of them shunpoed to the site that Karin had said the Hollows would appear.

Once they arrived, there were no hollows present. "Damn, they haven't gotten here yet!" grumbled Ichigo turning towards Karin.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a little off! It's been a weird night ya know." spat Karin slightly feeling embarrassed.

"I'm not blaming ya. It's just I was in the mood to…" Ichigo replied being cut off by Renji.

"Ichi, what are ya in the mood for?" Renji asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Just wait and see, Ren!" smirked Ichigo. Ichigo turned away from Renji. "Yo! Shirosaki show yourself." Ichigo said out loud.

Shirosaki materialized in front of the group, shocking Renji, Rukia, and Hitsugaya.

"Oi King, what ya need me for now?" he voiced in his sinister tone.

Ichigo smiled at him, "Ya, want ta have some fun, Shiro?"

"Thought ya never ask!" smirked the identical hollow. "But here in front of everybody? Kinky!" He arched his eyebrows, and with an upturn corner of his mouth continued, "But as ya already know I don't mind kinky!" Shiro replied while looking around at the others. He strolled forward moving closer to his King.

Renji instinctively moved between the two of them. _Holy shit! He looks exactly like Ichigo. Now, I get what he meant when he said. __'God damn, he has such a fine piece of ass and out of all people I should defiantly know!' and 'Oh, Shinigami ya don't know the half of it.'_

Shirosaki smirked at Renji's reaction. And as if he was reading Renji's mind, he winked at him while his smirk changed into a luscious grin.

"Oh, is that how ya want to play? You'll see, I'm up for anything ya can dish out, Shiro." Announced Ichigo moving next to Renji to face Shirosaki, and placing his hand upon Renji's shoulder.

Renji looked over at him with a confused look, "Huh?" Renji muttered.

"Glad to hear that, King" ignoring the confused red head shinigami.

Laughing at the hollow in front of him, Ichigo responds in a husky voice, "Come on and take it out then."

From the sideline, "Oh, god they're at it again!" Karin muttered hanging her head in shame.

Rukia asked, "GrimmJow, what is going on?" still staring at the hollow look alike of Ichigo.

Hitsugaya looked around at everyone like what the hell?

GrimmJow smiled at her, "That's Hichigo Shirosaki, Ichigo's inner hollow. And right now he and Ichigo are doing what they do best."

Rukia stepped in front of him and glared at him, "And what would that be?" with her hands on her hips. "

"Ya, really want me to answer you," he tried not to laugh looking down at her. _God, how he loved it when she got hot under the collar._

"Grimm!" Rukia sternly said in reprimand moving towards him with a clenched fist.

"Kay, okay, I give up," he said while he chuckled. "They like to tease each other, it's a game, and it looks like they just found someone else to play along!" he said as he motioned to Renji.

Shirosaki's black and yellow eyes flashed with excitement, "You're always so impatient, King. Ya, want to see it that badly, do ya?"

Ichigo stepped forward dropping his hand from Renji's shoulder, and before answering gave Renji a wink and looked back at the hollow. "Oh yeah, baby. It's so long and big, I just want to play with it!"

"Karin?" questioned a bewildered Hitsugaya.

"Oh my God this is just too embarrassing" She murmured looking at the others and then to Toushirou with a flush on her cheeks.

"Ichi?" gaped Renji at what he was hearing coming from his strawberries mouth.

Shirosaki looked at Ichigo and smirked, "God, I love it when ya talk dirty, King!" He reached out and pulled Ichigo to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist, both of them now facing Renji. Shirosaki then focused on Renji, and with the same smirk said, "Renji, ya want to play too? Ya know double the pleasure, double the fun!"

Renji literally did a double take staring at the two of them. His mouth became dry, and his voice caught in his throat, not being able to speak, he couldn't reply back to the hollow.

Shirosaki laughed in his evil tone noticing the state Renji was in. He looked over at Ichigo who was also clearly enjoying the flustered look on Renji, and questioned," King, do ya think he's up for it? Can he take both of us?"

"I think he can take it! If that's what he wants, what do ya think Ren?"

Renji mind whirled. _Wow, Ichi has changed! He's such a damn tease. But I think I get it, he's now secure with his sexuality. He's just playin around with his identical hollow, an shit it's turnin me on. Two of them! He's also tryin to include me. I really, __**really**__ like this new side of him. God, he's so fuckin hot. Take that back they're both fuckin HOT! _Renji finally got back his voice. He shook his head back and forth, and replied, "You two are really, really bad!"

Ichigo smile spread and remarked, "Ren, I'm not bad. I'm very, very good!" He nudged Shiro with his shoulder, "He's the bad one"

Renji just laughed at the two and commented, "Sure, I can take ya both at once!"

"Oh, goody we get ta play! Shirosaki smirked, "King, do ya want to take the back or the front?"

Ichigo walked towards Renji, and over his shoulder answered Shirosaki. "I'll take the front, you can get the back!"

"Are ya two goin to talk all day, or are we gonna get to the hot, sweaty action." Renji teased them

"King, I really like how he thinks." laughed Shirosaki.

"I know ya would" grinned Ichigo as he reached towards his back and pulled out his Zangetsu (Cutting Moon). "Getsuga Tensho."


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 22__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, What Friends Are For!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Twenty-two

Renji pulled out his zanpakutou, and ran his hand over it saying, "Howl, Zabimaru (Serpent Tail)!" His zanpakutou changed from its release form to his Shi-kai. He gazed up at Ichigo with a goofy grin on his face, "God, I missed sparrin with ya!"

"You're not the only one, Ren." smiled Ichigo in return. Ichigo then looked over to Shirosaki. Renji followed his action to also look at the hollow.

Shirosaki shrugged, "Do I have to, too?! Ya, guys make such a big display drawing your Zanpakutou, it's not like ya both don't already no the names of each others weapon."

Renji just look at him in aghast. "It's a matter of showin them respect! Acknowledging them!" he gripped.

"Whatever!" replied the hollow with another shrug. "The Old Man has me acknowledge him in other ways," he snickered as he pulled out his Zanpakutou from his back.

Renji looked at it and then at Ichigo's Zangetsu in amazement. "Ya, even have the same Zanpakutou?" he questioned.

"It's not only the sword we have in common, either." snickered Shirosaki.

"Ya, know I've always sort of wonder about that," Ichigo casually said. "Come here, Shiro."

"Huh, you're not gonna do what I think you are?" sputtered Renji.

Shirosaki strolled over to Ichigo with a smirk on his face.

"Why not, it's not like he would mind." He said to Renji. "Would ya, Shiro?" Ichigo asked his inner hollow that was now standing in front of him.

"Whatever my King wants, he gets." He mockingly bowed to Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled and thrust Zangetsu into the ground freeing his hands. He reached forward under his komono to grip the waistband of the hakama. With his other hand he moved aside the kimono.

Shirosaki let out a slight "Ahh!" when he felt the tips of Ichigo's fingers upon his stomach.

"Cut the shit and let me see." Ichigo chuckled and pulled the hakama out a little to peer at the hollow's package. Shirosaki looked over at the red head shinigami with a cocky grin plastered on his face. Ichigo look down and tisked, "I think I'm a little larger."

The grin immediately vanished off his face causing Renji to laugh out loud at his expense. Shirosaki glared at him, and returned his attention back to Ichigo. "Nani?" Shiro gasped and then grabbed Ichigo's hakama to have a look at him. Ichigo let go of Shirosaki's hakama and grabbed the hollows hand, "None of that now." he giggled.

"That's not fair, King!" pouted the hollow with his lower lip sticking out. Renji, mentally gasped '_Oh, fuck! They have the same pout. I'm never gonna be able to resist that!_'

Ichigo couldn't resist that look either and gave in, "Alright Shiro, ya can take a peek!"

Shirosaki preformed the same actions as Ichigo had done to him. He looked down and snapped, "Ya, little liar were the same!"

Ichigo replied, "I don't think we are, maybe we should have Renji judge?" he winked at Shirosaki hoping he would get the hint. Shirosaki grinned back knowing what his King was up to!

"Maybe, you're right. We might need someone else's perspective." He responded.

"Ren, we could use your help over here."

"Ya, really want me to compare both of ya!" laughed Renji in disbelief.

"Well, if ya won't I pretty sure we can find someone else that won't mind!" slyly stated Shirosaki looking over at GrimmJow who was talking with Karin.

Renji caught the look frowning, and thought to himself _Somethin ain't right here! Shirosaki has implied more than once something other than friendship is goin on between Ichi and GrimmJow. And the way GrimmJow acted earlier like he was jealous of me and Ichi. I really need to keep an eye on him. I trust Ichigo, but I know he's not telling me everythin. I even understand why, but I should defiantly keep on my toes! "_Fine, I'll judge for ya!"

Earlier

Karin noticed Cookie was staring at the three who were teasing one another. She could feel his emotions rolling off of him. He was so confused. Karin also noticed Rukia had looked more than once at him, with concern in her eyes of what was going on. Rukia was scared about her feelings for the vaizard, but she did truly love him. Karin turned to Toushirou, "I need to talk with Cookie for a little bit if ya don't mind."

"Not at all, Karin." He answered, and Karin smiled at him and started to walk off, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"TOUSHIROU!" She said in shock!

"Umm, I just wanted to give you a goodbye kiss." Toushirou said in a shy voice.

"Oh, Toushirou" smiled Karin as she leaned into him. When their lips met she moaned at the sensation of his soft lips on hers.

Toushirou pulled back, and lightly pushed her away. "Now, you can go talk with Co.o.o.ki.e," Hitsugaya stated as he stretched out GrimmJow's nickname.

"Oh, okay Toushirou." Karin replied looking stunned at him, and as she turned away to go over to GrimmJow. She felt a slap on her ass. She jumped into the air and spun around with her mouth gaping open in surprise. She looked at Toushirou who just stood there with his serious and his usual reserved face. _What the…_, she wondered until she met his eyes and saw a mischievous sparkle.

"Karin, what's wrong?" he asked in his serious tone.

Karin couldn't stop from giggling, "Nothin, Toushirou-kun," She rushed over and gave him a quick peck to his cheek, and just as quickly turn and left. Hitsugaya cracked a small smile watching her walk over to GrimmJow.

"Hey, Cookie, can I talk with you in private for a bit." Karin asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." Answered GrimmJow puzzled by Karin's reasons.

They crossed over to a more secluded area, but still within eye sight of the group.

"GrimmJow, I'm gonna be bluntly honest with ya!" stated Karin. "You're being a boke! You know I can feel your emotions, and I can sense you're confusion from them. I also know you're still getting accustomed to having feelings, but man you have your head up your ass on this one!"

GrimmJow was floored by what Karin was saying to him, but even in his shock his temper began to rise. He stood there with a scowl on his face waiting for her to continue.

Karin met his scowl with determination, he was going to hear her out no matter what. "I'll make it simply for you so even ya can understand. One, I know ya love Ichigo. He's your best friend, it only make sense that you care deeply for him. So what, if you're attracted to him, that doesn't mean that you should be together that way. Two, the only real reason you're confused is because of Renji's presence. Let's face it, you're jealous of him, but it's not because of a physical thing for Ichigo. It's because you're afraid of losing Ichigo to him, you're afraid of losing your friendship. Ya see how much Ichigo loves him, and ya want that kind of relationship just like you wanted the kind of friendship he and Rukia shared all those years ago. Ya have that opportunity to have something special with Rukia. But right now, you're just focusing on Ichi-nii because you're more comfortable with him. Believe it or not, you're just scared."

GrimmJow flinched at those words. He tried to bite back a growl, but it came out anyway. It did nothing to stop Karin though, she stood her ground and kept talking to him.

"Hai, scared of being hurt by what ya feel for Rukia. New relationships are scary, Grimm. Especially because you're not dealing with just what you are feeling, but you have to rely on the other's feelings as well. In your case, you know you can trust Ich-nii because he has already proven to you that he'll be there for ya so you're leaning towards that. It's only natural to feel what you're feeling, but I don't want your fear of the unknown to jeopardize what ya have with Rukia."

Karin paused and continued when she saw that he was truly listening to what she was saying. In a more gentle tone she went on, "Cookie, I know she cares deeply for ya. But Rukia is also afraid of what she is feeling. You don't have to do this on your own. You need to work with her to overcome both of your fears. I promise it will be worth it. Just look at how long it took Ich-nii and Renji, they still have a ways to go, but finally they are on the right track. Don't wait as long as they did, don't be so stubborn!"

"Karin, I'm just so confused!" GrimmJow responded to her his head hung low.

Karin reached out and lifted his chin making him look at her. "I know, Cookie. You're not alone in this, I'm here for ya, and so is Ichi-nii. I hope ya know how I feel about you, GrimmJow. You're like a second brother to me. You've been there for me through all I have gone through. I just want to be there for you, too. I love ya, Grimm, just like Ichi-nii does too. He would want ya to be happy, to be happy with Rukia. No matter what you might think you will never lose him, you're very special to him please remember that!"

GrimmJow nodded in understanding, but Karin saw the sadness and pain were still present in his blue eyes. She pulled him into an embrace rubbing his back in a comforting gesture. "God Karin! What am I goin ta do?" GrimmJow sighed resting his head on her shoulder.

"Cookie, ya got to ask yourself, what you really want. Until today, did you want a relationship, a physical relationship, with my brother? Please, really think about it! If ya did, I'm sure Ichi-nii and you would already be together. But you're not because you just wanted to be his friend. You've dreamt of this opportunity with Rukia, and it's now here. Don't throw it away!" as she said this she glanced over at the others. "OH MY GOD!" she gulped as she saw what her brother and Shirosaki were doing.

"Nani?" asked GrimmJow as he pulled away from her to look over at what she was referring to. Once he saw, he burst out laughing at their antics. "Just like them!" he snickered. Cheering him up instantly.

"Cookie, ya got to stop them!" screeched Karin, her hand over her eyes to block out the image before her.

"Why?" he laughed as he glanced at her and then back to Ichigo and Shirosaki.

Karin flopped to her knees being overly dramatic, and looked up to the heavens pleading, "Why, oh why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" which made Cookie laugh even harder.

"Hey Shorty, ya gotta look!" he said through his laughter, "It looks like Renji is getting in on the action too!"

She looked over even though she really didn't want to; her curiosity overriding her embarrassment. "Poor Renji," she cried, "They've corrupted him!"

Grimmjow smiled at her and grabbed her hand to pull her up. As soon as she stood up a shiver went down her spine, she grasped Cookie's hand really hard. "Karin?" questioned GrimmJow when he felt her grasp tighten around his hand.

"Their coming!" Karin announced .as he turned her head and met his eyes with seriousness.

A few moments went by when all of a sudden the sky opened up and hollows began to appear. The Shinigami's cell phones hollow alerts went off, and Ichigo's substitute shinigami's badge flashed.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry about the late posting! A lot has been happening these last few weeks. The night before Thanksgiving, I got into a car accident. I'm fine, but my minivan didn't do so well! Either did the rock wall, fence, or tree that I hit. It shook me up for a few days. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I already have around 25 pages written for the future chapters. Thank you to all that have reviewed and added me to your favorite list and alerts. Gabby

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 23  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, The Prelude to the Battle

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Twenty-three

"Their coming!" Karin announced as he turned her head and met GrimmJow's eyes with seriousness.

A few moments went by when all of a sudden the sky opened up and hollows began to appear. The Shinigami's cell phones hollow alerts went off and Ichigo's substitute shinigami's badge flashed.

Renji just was about to take a look at the two guys and judge who was larger, but he was literally saved by the bell! Well, in this case the beeping alarm. Renji stood between Ichigo and Shirosaki as they faced his sides. "Awe, looks like we'll just have to save this for the later boys." Renji said as he looked at both of them with a seductive smirk that clearly promised them one hell of a good time later on. Both of the men openly gaped at him upon hearing the tone of his voice and the salacious look he gave them.

Renji inwardly beamed at their expressions, knowing he had them hook, line, and sinker, because he wasn't done with them yet. Ichigo and Shirosaki had to pay for teasing the shit out of him, and he knew exactly what to do to get back at them. With both of his hands that already had a hold of each one of each one of their hakamas, he let go and slipped his hands inside the front of them. "Did I happen to mention, boys, that I'm ambidextrous?" he sexually mewed while he wrapped his hand around both of them. This made them both let out the same squeal of shock.

After a gentle squeeze and tug, he quickly released the two of them and briskly walked off like nothing had occurred. He could feel the heat from their combined stares upon his back, but did nothing to acknowledge it. Renji just simply, innocently slowly bent down to recover Zambimaru that he had discarded before the so called judging took place to give the boys a nice view of his ass. He shifted his hips very slightly to one side and looked back at them with a wicked grin seeing the flustered look on both of their faces. "Come on boys, we got some hollow ass we gotta kick."

Both Ichigo and Shirosaki snapped out of their daze state, and followed suit by grabbing their own zanpakutous. As they did so, Shirosaki made the comment, "King, ya sure know how to pick'em, he's really good at playin the game."

"No, shit! He's not only really good at it, he's fuckin amazing." responded Ichigo with a laugh. Renji overheard the exchange between the two, and was overjoyed knowing that he had beaten them at their own game.

Renji happen to miss the following part of what Ichigo said to Shirosaki though since Ichigo said it in a hushed voice, "But don't ya go an get any ideas, he's mine got that, Shiro!"

Shirosaki stared wide eyed at Ichigo possiveness, and smirked, "Sure, King, I won't touch y'er precious Renji, well at least not by my own hands," he chuckled in his sinister way, but then he stopped in place and met Ichigo's eyes with utter seriousness, "just as long as you do the same concernin the Old Man."

Ichigo grinned back at Shiro, "Damn we're a lot a like, Shiro! We both protect what is ours don't we?" He stepped forward, moving in closer to the hollow, and placing his hand upon his shoulder saying, "Ya, have my word. I never looked at the Old Man that way anyways, but I understand ya might have been worried and all since him and I do have a special bond. And even if I did feel that way I would never do that to ya, I know that you care deeply for him, Shiro."

Shirosaki shrugged off his hand while he spat, "Whatever, King, or should I call ya a Queen since ya getting all girly on me." Even though Shirosaki was harsh with his words, he had a small smile on his face.

Ichigo noticed and knew the hollow was trying to thank him in his own fucked up way. He didn't say anything back to him about it, and decided to continue with the sparring of words. "And what would that make ya if I was a 'Queen', my pretty little pony?" Ichigo joked as they once again started to make they're way over to where the hollows came out. They finally caught up to the red head shinigami when Shirosaki took it upon himself to reply to Ichigo's sarcasm.

"Sure, King, I wouldn't mind being y'er pretty pony, but only if ya would ride me bare back."

"Fuck, ya two never stop, do ya?!" Renji gaped, shaking his head at both of them.

Ichigo cracked up, and he just couldn't hold in what came to his mind when Renji said that, "Please forgive me, but I just gotta," he laughed even harder, "I'm so sorry…you're right…'laugh'…Ren, we're like the…'laugh' the Energizer Bunny….'laugh'…we keep going and going and going." Ichigo was bent over with laughter, Shiro had a wicked smirk plastered on his face knowing full well what Ichigo was referring to and implying, and Renji was once again confused.

"Nani, Energizer Bunny is that like Chappy the bunny?" he asked.

Ichigo mind was so in the gutter at this point, he responded between his laughter, "Only if Chappy was takin Speed and Viagra at the same time!" He actually fell to his knees laughing so hard. Shiro finally let go and stared to crack up too, the mental picture was just too much. Leaving a bewildered Renji just standing there looking at the two fools.

Hitsugaya finally stepped into the disarray. He knew he had to do something about this current situation, "Kurosaki-san, you need to get a grip of yourself, this is a serious matter here."

"I know, Toushirou, but…" continued to laugh Ichigo. His face all flushed from the laughter and stood back up.

"That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you!"

"But we're practically family Toushirou," scoffed Ichigo still slightly laughing as he ruffled Toushirou's hair.

Suddenly they all heard a low growl coming from the smaller shinigami and the air around them became cold.

"Oh, fuck ya did it now, Ichigo" scowled Renji eyeing the scene in front of him slowly backing away.

Ichigo glanced over at Renji and then back to Toushirou quickly realizing he was in some deep shit. He pulled his hand way as fast as he could.

"Ichigo!"

"Hai, Hitsugaya Taichou," gasped Ichigo since he was no fool, he didn't want his balls to be frozen off.

"Much better, glad to see that you're taking this more seriously."

"Hai gomen, Toushirou!" Ichigo said before thinking and then slapped his hand to his mouth trying to take back what he just said.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at the substitute shinigami. He chuckled to himself, _Ichigo, will never change, but that is why I and the others have grown so fond of him over the years._

_He's still like a breath of fresh air in our stifled society. _Outwardly though he just walked away to meet up with the others. He had his classic scowl of indignation on his face; he had to keep up appearances of course. Hitsugaya Toushirou, Taichou of the Division, didn't want anyone to think of him as weak, and he constantly had to show his authority because of his child like appearance, but when it came to Karin he could let down his guard and be himself. He made his way to her side, and the scowl instantly disappeared and in its place was a warm, caring smile. She returned the smile that he was giving her. This made his heart lighter as he went to face the hollows. Hitsugaya knew that he had finally found that missing piece he had longed for so long. Hitsugaya had fallen madly and deeply in love with Karin Kurosaki.

He scanned around him and looked upon his follow comrades. They all finally were prepared to take on the hollows that came out of the expanse of the sky. Karin was on his right side holding her zanpakutou, Kuroi Doku (Black Poison) in her hands. GrimmJow stood next to her with his vaizard mask on his face. It was the shape of a panther's skull, and his hair had grown longer cascading down his back like a shimmering waterfall. The power radiating off of him was quite impressive even to a Taichou like himself. Rukia was to the vaizard's left and had her zanpakutou, Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeve of White Snow), out ready for the ominous battle. Renji, Ichigo, and Shirosaki were now by his left side waiting for the hollows approach.

Hitsugaya was still taken back that he was about to fight the hollows with his girlfriend, who happen to be a mysterious and strangely powered shinigami. His two dear friends and trusted comrades Rukia and Abarai Renji Taichou of the Fifth Division, the two powerful vaizards that without their help Soul Society would never had won the war against Aizen the shinigami traitor of Soul Society, and now the inner hollow of Ichigo was also fighting at his side. _War time and battles sure made for some weird bed fellows,_ he thought to himself. He let out a laugh when the thought flowed through his mind, and he received some strange startled glances from those around him. _Damn_, he thought the _laughter and raunchy humor is contagious! _

And with almost perfect timing to emphasizes his thoughts, GrimmJow turned to Karin and commented, "So babe, are ya going to bring out the twins?"

"Do ya think I'll need to? They can be a bit shy ya know!" she replied back to him with laughter in her voice.

"Oh, ya know I love it when you pull them out for display." He flung his arm over the back of her shoulders and crouched down placing his chin on her shoulder focusing his stare on her zanpakutou.

"Well, if ya insist I must then." Karin raised Kuroi Doku with both hands grasping the handle and chanted, "Nibai Dageki Tsuin Shikon (Double Strike Twin Fangs)." Her zanpakutou became two twin blades that formed a wave pattern. The wavy edges were serrated from hilt to tip. When looking upon them the blades, they appeared to move on their own accord with a semi hypnotic effect much like the slithering movement of a snake.

Hitsugaya crossed briskly over to them, "GrimmJow, kindly remove yourself off of her." He said in his authoritative voice.

GrimmJow's lip curled to the side and moved back from Karin. "She's all yours Toushirou." He said as he moved back over towards Rukia while Hitsugaya scowled at him for not using his proper title.

"What do ya think, Toushirou, do ya like the girls." Karin asked Toushirou who was now bluntly staring at her zanpakutou.

"They are rather eye catching aren't they?" he commented while watching the dance of her zanpakutou.

"I know they are beautiful to behold, huh?" she replied also staring down at the blades in her hands.

Hitsugaya looked from the rhythmic movement of the blades and then directly at her face. "They are not the only beauty I see before me." stated Toushirou to Karin causing her to blush profusely.

Suddenly the ten hollows that appeared began their attack. The hollows were in a variety of different forms; some insect like, some animalistic, and others were just monstrous hideous creatures. These new hollows that they began to face after the war were not ignorant or solitary anymore. They had grown in intelligence, and learned to work together realizing that more than one of them would be more difficult to kill. They also learned battle strategies while cooperating with each other. Aizen had managed to change Hueco Mundo irrevocably with the War causing some major side effects. One of these was that the hollows were more powerful, more deadly, and more dangerous than ever before. It was as if it was his final stab of revenge after his death, to make it more difficult for the shinigami to try to live a relative peaceful coexistence.

The comrades in arms all turned and faced the enemy that was before them, no more jokes were made, no more laughter was heard, no more beautiful affections were said, it was time to fight, to protect, and time to kick some ass…


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 24  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Catch Me If You Can!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Twenty-four

The battle had started, but it was finished before it really began. Let's face it; it wasn't an epic battle to be told or handed down to future generations for its exploits, courage, and strengths. Even though the hollows had become more dangerous, and more cunning they had never really stood a chance against those that they had foolishly attacked. The power and experience of the combatants they fought against were beyond their grasp.

Hitsugaya Toushirou had easy dispensed of the hollow he faced. He released his zanpakutou, "Souten ni Zase! (Soar In The Frozen Sky!)", and with three carefully planned, orchestrated moves the hollow was done for. Hitsugaya, the Taichou of the Tenth Division, really wasn't into prolonging the suffering of those he fought. His way was to just go and get it over and done with, why bother playing with one's prey. Unlike the blue haired vaizard that he was now watching from the sidelines, GrimmJow was in his full glory. He loved the heat of battle; the fire of excitement was running through his veins. He loved to taunt his opponent, as he parried and thrust his zanpakutou. It was the ultimate game for him, life or death, and since he knew the hollow was really no match for him he could play to his heart's content. GrimmJow danced around the hollow that he trifled with making shallow cuts with his cat like reflexes.

(1) _I tawt I taw a puddy tat!_ Ichigo snickered out loud as he noticed GrimmJow toying with his prey like a cat with a mouse. (1) _I did! I did taw a puddy tat!_, he chuckled, and in a loud voice so he could be heard over the individual fights taking place around him, "Yo Cookie, are ya havin fun?"

GrimmJow came to a sudden halt and glanced back at him with a wide grin plastered on his face like the Chester Cat from Alice in Wonderland answering, "(2) Na No Da, but I really do miss takin on stronger game. Like ya for instance, I miss all the times I kicked your ass. (3)Wimp!"

"Nani? Ya never kicked my ass! (3)And stop calling me a Wimp!" bellowed the substitute.

"Whatever ya say berry head, you just keep telling yourself that." laughed Grimm in retort while making a slash down the back of the hollow. "(3) Wimp!" he muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for Ichigo to overhear it though. GrimmJow smirked when he heard the following groan he got in response from Ichigo.

Shirosaki burst into the conversation, "Hey Cookie! (4)What's the sitch?"

"Don't call me Cookie, and what the fuck are ya talking about?" snapped back GrimmJow while he parried another attack and toyed around a little more with the hollow in front of him by cutting off one of the tentacle like arms.

"Like I really give a shit, I'll call ya what I want! And the King started it, I'm just playin along." he said back shrugging his shoulders and continued, "So Cookie, ya like kickin the fruits ass, too?" nodding his head in Ichigo's direction.

"(5)You better believe it!" answered back GrimmJow.

Nodding in agreement, "There is nuttin more fun than kickin his ass," saying Shirosaki as he leaned to his side. Hichigo Shirosaki wasn't even fighting with the hollow that was before him, he just kept dodging as he watched the other's fight. He seemed to barely move as he dodged one attack and than another. His arms were crossed as if he was bored, and the expression on his face was his normal sinister smirk. The hollow screamed enraged at him for being ignored, and launched itself towards him. Shirosaki snickered, his nail scratching down the chalk board laughter back at the hollow and stepped to the side.

"(6) You Bastards!" hollered Ichigo.

"Nani? Gotta a problem with me, King." he said sarcastically as he glanced over at Ichigo. "Wanta fight? I mean come on; I'm really damn bored with this. It's no challenge at all."

The hollow Shirosaki was fighting, if you could call it that screamed again at him launching another attack. Shirosaki rolled his eyes at the hollow's indignation, "(7) Mada Mada Dane! (You still Have Lots More To Work On!)" He proclaimed and he lifted Zangetsu. With a flick of his wrist, cut into the mask of the screaming hollow and finished with declaring, "(8) Victory Is Mine!" He watched as the hollow faded into the nothing. "Thank gods, it finally shut up!"

"(6) Oh My God, he killed Kenny." guffawed Ichigo.

In retaliation to Ichigo's catch phrase, Shirosaki simpered," (9) I didn't do it."

It was now Renji's turn to partake in this conversation. "(10) Hontou da yo ne?" (That's true, isn't it?) Kickin his ass is fun, but I know what's better than that?" he smirked "it's even more fun takin his ass than kickin it!"

"RENJI!" yelled the surprised Ichigo.

"Oh, Ichi-kun, my sweet strawberry, did I offend ya?" He mocked with a sly smile as he dodged an attack and countered with whip of Zabimaru (Serpent's Tail). Zabimaru, extended its individual segments making contact and slashed into the chest of the animalistic hollow, and then retracted to normal state. Renji took a giant leap into the air at the hollow shouting, "Hoero! (Howl!)," and with the saw like blade slammed into the mask of the hollow slicing its way through the bone in one fell swoop. The hollow disintegrated into the air. "Well, I'm done with mine,' Renji said as he crossed over to Ichigo who had a scowl on his face as he huffed at him and returned his attention to his own fight. Renji stepped behind Ichigo and teased, "Ichi, do ya need my assistance." as he grabbed and squeezed his ass.

Ichigo shoved him back. "Ren, I'm a little busy here if ya didn't notice."

"I noticed. Why are ya dickin around with it? Just do it already."

"What, Ren, ya never heard of floor play? You're so impatient!" Ichigo smirked as he then turned to the Prey Mantis like hollow that he was in combat with. He smiled as he began the chant, "(11) To Protect the World from Devastation…"

On his far right, Karin continued as she spun around and slashed at her hollow, "(11) To Unite the Peoples within our Nation."

Ichigo followed up with, "(11) To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love."

"(11) To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above." recanted Karin as she jumped at the hollow and with a scissoring action with, sliced off its tail that it was trying to poison her with its scorpion stinger. "Jesse… (11)"

"James. (11)" Ichigo continued, and together they proclaimed, "Team Rocket Blast Off in the Speed of Light Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight."

And to finish it off, GrimmJow recited, "(11) Meeeowth, That's Right!"

Hitsugaya couldn't resist, and turned to Rukia saying, "(11) I Choose You, Rukia!"

Rukia smiled back at him as she rendered her catch phrase, "Showtime, Synergy! (12)" she extended her zanpakutou, Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeve of White Snow), in front of her and then said, "Mae (Dance)." The sash that was attached to the white blade swirled, and from the ground up froze the hollow within the circle. Rukia followed with responds with the last part of name of the attack, "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon)" The frozen hollow cracks apart and the pieces scatter towards the ground and disappear. Rukia turned her attention to the other's that are either done or still continuing with their individual battles, and sheathed her blade. "(12) Show Time's Over, Synergy!" She smiles to them and asks, "So, how was that?"

Karin flashes her a smile and responds back in kind, "Totally Outrageous! (12)"

GrimmJow had walked over to Hitsugaya after he finished with his morbid game, of cat and mouse. He stood next to him as they watched their loves fight their battles. Respect and pride clearly showed in their expressions. Grimm pulled his eyes from Rukia's flowing movements and glanced at the Taichou and questions him "What do ya make of Karin?"

"She's very strong, but that is not surprising since Kurosaki-san is her brother. She has the grace of a dancer, but the strength of a fighter. The poison of her blades is subtle, but deadly. You can clearly see the effects of it taking hold of the hollow she has infected. The hollow movements are getting sluggish, slow. I also believe her ability to sense emotions gives her a valuable asset during the battle. If you watch, it's as if she knows what movements it will make before it does so. Overall, Karin is a very powerful shinigami. I would love the opportunity to learn more about her strange and unique talents." He stated his observation in a businesslike manner as if he was reciting a report that he had drafted.

"She's more than meets the eye, eh? (13)" grinned Grimm at the smaller man.

"Indeed! She is, much, much, more." Hitsugaya Toushirou said as he met the grin with a rare and matching one of his own.

Ichigo had had enough of 'dickin' around with his hollow as Renji so called put it. He releases a blast from Zangetsu (Cutting Moon). "Getsuga Tensho (Moon Sky-Piercing Fang)," he states as the wave of heavy concentration of spiritual energy hits the bony skull of the hollow splitting it apart in a loud, cracking sound. The hollow before it disintegrates looks at them and grins of all things, it gasps in its last and finally breath, "Zoinks! (14)"

"Damn, I sort of liked him," commented Shirosaki to know one in particular, "he had a sense of humor."

There were two hollows left besides the one that Karin was finishing up with. Ichigo whipped around to Renji after he finished killing the insect creature he was fighting off with. "What the hell, Ren? What's gotten into ya?"

Renji sheepishly looked at him, and answered, "I can't help it is fightin gets me a little horny, Ichi, and since I can now show ya how I'm feelin why shouldn't I?

"Ya got a point there, but shouldn't we at least wait until the enemy is dispatched." He said with a smug look as he pointed to the last two hollows. Karin had finally finished with hers.

"Kay, I'll behave for now, but later ya better be ready for me." planting a kiss on Ichigo's cheek making Ichigo's cheeks turn crimson.

"Hey, ya two we still have work to do. Well, actually the King and I do. Don't we, King?" Shiro said with a wink.

Ichigo beamed, "Oh, ya want to do that. Sounds like fun."

As they were conversing the two hollows stared blankly at each other. "Man, we stepped into it this time didn't we? They've been joking around the whole time. Not even bothering to take us seriously."

"Yeah, were in some deep shit. Especially with that one there, what the hell is he? A hollow? Why is he helping the damn shinigami then?"

"I don't know, but he's been keeping an eye on us, maybe we should just leave."

"Can't do that. Wish we could, but I have a sinking feeling this was just a set up from the very beginning. Like we just showed up to be some cannon fodder or something, sort of like you know, the guys on Star Trek who wore the red shirts."

"Yeah, I know, but that's not going to change anything is it."

"D'oh (9), in this case knowing is not half the battle (15)."

"AH, you started it too!"

"Hey, I can't help it there a reason why their called a catch phrases."

Ichigo and Shirosaki looked around at the others in their group. "We got it ya guys!" With a smile, nod, and some laughter, they both said simultaneously reciting "Wonder Twin Power's Activate! (16)"

Rukia shook her head, sighing to GrimmJow, "This is getting to be a little bit stupid."

"Stupid is as stupid does, "he quickly responded.

"NO! NO, not that! No, Forest Gump quotes!" screamed Rukia as she slap herself in the forehead.

Renji cracked up laughing since he knew that Kuchiki Byakuya secretly loved to quote Forest Gump. It was like his personal mantra, and he tortured Rukia all the time with them. Ichigo and Shirosaki turned to face the hollows that were scared shitless.

The hollows actually stepped back as they approached them. "Oh, don't be afraid. We'll make your demise quick." smirked the inner hollow.

The other comrades look on as Ichigo and Shirosaki moved towards there opponents Ichigo's and Shirosaki's every movement, every gesture were the mirrored image of each other. It was literally like watching one person that was split into two. They both pulled Zangetsu from their backs while they leapt through the air, shouting, "Getsuga Tensho." Their mirrored image was amazing to behold. It was simply perfect in every way. Their stance, jump, reach, and crashing blades were simultaneous.

One of the remaining hollows shouted, "SHIT!" while the other mocked at the very end, "Hey, that's my line ! (17)" and then the battle was over.

Th-th-th-th-that's all, folks! (1)

The End of Chapter Twenty-four.

Let's see if you can figure out all the catch phrases. They are number according to their individual Animes/Cartoons. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next couple of chapters are going to be a little more serious. Just a heads up on that. So stay tune to find out if GrimmJow over comes his confusion; will his talk with Karin make a difference? Will we find out what is really going on with Ichigo? What has happened to him and the others over the last two years? …Same Gabby Time, Same Gabby Channel! LOL


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHOR: Gabby0214

TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 25  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Revealing One's True Nature.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to Everyone! I know it's a day late,but I her is my gift to you! Thanks for all the reviews and to those who added me to there favorite lists.**

Surprise

Chapter Twenty-five

"Wow, that was cool." Renji remarked to Ichigo as he walked over to him after the final attack. "How did ya guys come up with that?" Renji asked.

Ichigo placed his Zanpaktou on his back and smiled at him. "Well, we practice a lot in the underground of Urahara's, also in the past when we fought each other for dominance, we both noticed we had the same moves. It wasn't a major jump in reasoning to do the mirror image when we started to fight side by side."

"Oh, how is that guy doing, is he up to his same old tricks?"

"Slipper hat and clogs is the same as always. I still always feel like he's got somethin hidden up that green sleeve of his, though. Maybe we should stop by sometime while you're still here. By the way how long is your leave?" he asked casually trying not to show his worry. _God, I don't want him to leave, I just got him back. What am I gonna do!_

"Yeah, that sounds like it would be a good idea. Oh, I don't have a set time bein a Taichou and all. I make up my own schedule." Renji answered smugly "But I do have to check up every once in a while. I'd say no longer than a month, though." _Only a month, that's better than nothing I guess, _thought Ichigo.

Ichigo tried not to show how much it hurt just thinking of Renji not being there with him. "I'm sure he would love to see ya , you being his favorite Freeloader-san, and all." cracked Ichigo earning him a punch in the arm from Renji.

"Oh, by the way I was wonderin about earlier, what was…" he paused trying to say it the right way, "Well, damn, I guess I'll be frank about it; Do ya want to have a threesome with Shirosaki?"

Ichigo mouth dropped open at the question Renji just asked him. "No o o!" he stumbled. "Umm, we were just messin with ya, but … I…, I do kinda feel bad that I didn't tell ya before we had sex that there was a chance that Shiro could feel us." he added nervously then he became quiet, lost in thought. "I guess I've been tryin to make you feel more comfortable with him so it won't be so strange, and it's just that I really wasn't thinking about it and all. My mind was on other things at the time, and…" Ichigo rambled on clearly showing he was uncomfortable about the question that Renji had just asked. Ichigo was starting to worry that maybe Renji was actually interested in having a threesome with Shirosaki and him. He thought back to when they all had been flirting and Renji didn't show any reluctance when he had groped Shirosaki. '_Oh Fuck_,' rang through his mind, '_me and my pervert mind games!_'

Renji interrupted him, pulling Ichigo from his hysterical thoughts. "Ichi, I'm not upset at that. I admit it was a shock when I heard it from Shirosaki, but I can understand it, I think."

"Ren, ya gotta understand I don't want to share ya with anyone. You're finally mine and …."

"Ichi." voiced Renji seeing that Ichigo was distressed.

"But well, there's also the fact he can take over my body, if I let him." he continued on.

"Ichigo!"

"No, let me finish please. I've thought about this a lot, and if ya want, _please oh please I hope ya don't_, I wouldn't mind that since I'm aware of what's going on. But I don't think I would feel comfortable with ya and him in the flesh together, so to speak. And…"

"ICHIGO," yelled Renji finally getting the overly concerned strawberries attention. "I don't want to sleep with him!" he practically shouted.

"Huh," gasped Ichigo, "but I thought...that ya wanted…" he stuttered.

"Ichi," Renji said cutting him off as he looked him directly in the eye, "I'm really glad that it was just all talk." Renji noticed that Ichigo's eyes still showed concern. "I mean, well hell, he looks exactly like ya, and man that's fuckin hot, but he's not, …he's not you." He said the last part softly causing a red taint to flush upon Ichigo's cheeks which Renji noticed just before Ichigo turned his head away in embarrassment.

After a minute or so, Ichigo finally met Renji's gaze, now feeling more self assured that Renji was only interested in him and not Shirosaki, "Does that mean ya think I'm funkin hot, Ren?" he smirked.

"What do ya think?" Renji answered huskily in Ichigo's ear as he grabbed Ichigo's ass with both hands pulling him flush against him. Their groins collided, Renji swiveled his hips causing delicious friction that sent shivers down both of their spines.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ichigo muffled into the nape of Renji's throat just before his tongue traced one of Renji's alluring tattoos. "Fuck, Ren, I want ya so damn much."

"I know Ichi, but we gotta behave, everyone's around." sighed the red head.

Ichigo slightly separated his torso from Renji so he could peer into his amber eyes. He gave him his puppy dog look and pouted. "Do we really have too?" slyly asked Ichi as he ground his hips against Renji's making them both moan in pleasure and frustration.

"Awe fuck Ichi, ya need to stop before I lose my mind and throw ya down and take ya right here." Renji groaned as he placed his forehead to Ichigo's.

"God, I love the fact that I can cause ya to …" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence when Renji captured his lips in a deep lustful kiss.

Rukia broke the two of them up as she commented rather loudly, "Damn, you two get a room for crying out loud."

Renji blushed and laughed, "I guess we were being bad again, Ichi."

Ichi grinned back at him and replied, "Speaking of being bad, I wonder what Shirosaki's up to?" Causing Renji to chuckle as they both began to scan the area for the hollow. They saw him joking around with GrimmJow.

Shirosaki had his arm swung over the back of GrimmJow's shoulders. They had huge smiles on their faces and Grimm was laughing at something Shirosaki had said. "Hey, Ren, let's go see what they are up too, huh?"

After the battle, Shirosaki and Cookie started to joke around with one another. They didn't notice Renji and Ichigo crossing over to them. When Ichigo overheard Shirosaki asked Cookie if he missed being an Espada, his ears perked to attention. Ichigo overheard Cookie's response and let's say he was quite surprised by it. He apparently wasn't the only one listening in, he was soon to discover, so was Rukia. Ichigo knew this because both of them questioned 'Nani?' at the same time out loud to GrimmJow's answer. The response they both overheard that shocked them was "Yeah, sometimes I do. I miss the fightin and let's face it, the sex.

"Nani," Ichigo and Rukia both questioned him. They looked at each other in surprise, but quickly recovered and then turn their attention back to GrimmJow. Ichigo and Rukia hurriedly crossed over to where GrimmJow was standing with Shirosaki. Renji following right behind Ichigo, but Ichigo was too interested in what the vaizard had said to notice.

Shirosaki being no one's fool, stepped back from the vaizard not wanting to be sucked into the hole he just dug for himself. If anyone took notice of him, they would have seen that he had a smug look plastered on his face. _God, how he loved to cause mischief!_

_Oh, shit! Me and my big fuckin mouth_. GrimmJow cringed inwardly as he realized that he was overheard.

Once again, but more precisely from the eavesdroppers, "Nani, Sex?"

Grimm thought to himself, _Damn I really did it this time, so I guess I'm goin to have to explain it to them. But shit what if they don't understand!_

Trying to dig out of the hole he just throw himself into he asked, "What, ya didn't think that the Espada had sex?" in an accusing manner.

"We'll, I never really thought about it," confessed Rukia slightly feeling like an idiot.

"Neither did I." replied Ichigo.

Seeing his plan had started to work in his favor, GrimmJow continued hoping to make the others feel shameful. "Damn, ya Shinigami didn't care what so ever about what the Espada were, the fact that we were living, breathing beings that had personal lives, ya just thought of us as the enemy. Ya, never really tried ta understand us at all." He huffed and returned back to his conversation with Shirosaki once he saw the guilt ridden expressions upon both their faces, and noticed the hollow was not there anymore.

He quickly looked around and finally his eyes came to rest on an ,oh so happy looking hollow. It suddenly hit him that he had been played. '_MOTHERFUCKING GOD DAMN ASSHOLE!_' He screamed to himself., and glared at the damn inner hollow making his thoughts completely readable through his blood lust gaze, _I'm gonna rip off your head and shove it straight up your fuckin ass! _He unconsciously let out a slow growl while he stared at Shirosaki overly smug expression. He quickly recovered from his killing rage when he remembered he was already in enough deep shit at the time, and after calming down from wanting to tear Hichigo limb from limb he began to think, _Please God let my stupid plan of a guilt trip work, and not have them ask anymore, _he prayed as he turned back around to face them with a downcast look.

"Umm, sorry" both of them mumbled and were about to turn away until Ichigo did a double take.

"Fuck, no you're not getting out of this. What the hell? Ya, miss the sex? Who the hell did ya fuck?"

_DAMMIT!_ GrimmJow inwardly shuttered, _I have ta try an' explain I guess_. "Kay, I'll try ta explain myself to you two, but ya gotta understand Espada and Shinigami/Human are not a like." GrimmJow took notice that their conversation was now being listened to by the others, but he had no choice but to continue on.

"We know that ya, baka." expressed Rukia with a Duh stare on her face.

"Well, ya know that hollows don't have emotions, right?" He paused and saw them both nod in understanding and continued, "The Espada, being the highest form of hollows were graced with the form of a human. We, they, didn't have emotions like the rest of the hollows, but we still had physical needs so sex was just a physical thing. Nothing more. It was like a battle in a lot of ways. We fought for dominance in battle, and sex was looked at similar manor. The higher rank you were, you had the right to dominant the lower rank."

"Oh, I think I got it." Ichigo said. "Let's say I was ranked number one so anyone under that I could have."

"Yeah."

"But hold on, you were ranked six so that means the five above you could have ya, and those under you, ya could take." Ichigo stated.

"You're getting it, but it's not as simple as that." he sighed really not wanting to do this. "The Espada that was dominated had the right to refuse if they didn't want to, but ya had to be careful because if they were more powerful than you most likely they could get ya anyways. Ya, also got to consider just because an Espada was above your rank didn't mean he, umm they, would want ya that way anyways."

Rukia looked over at Ichigo their eyes connected and she could tell he was also wondering the same as her. She just didn't understand why he cared about it, though. Still puzzled by Ichigo interest she looked straight at GrimmJow. "I guess we get it. It was just physical, no emotional attachments, and it was based on rank. But I think both Ichigo and I are wondering is who did YOU have sex with?"

Ichigo piped in, "And come to think about it, most Espada were male."

_FUCK! This is what I didn't want ta explain._ Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves GrimmJow looked at them, "You' re right most of us were male, Ichigo, but as an Espada we didn't look at gender the same way as you guys do. It was based on how powerful one was; that's what attracted the other. Someone of lower rank could initiate sex with someone of higher rank, but it was always up to the higher rank to consent. And the higher rank would have their own personal reasons to except or not, but most of the time it was simply to dominate the lower rank, and if they enjoyed that partner they would continue with them."

"Got it, but once again who did YOU have sex with?"

"Ichigo, that's umm personal." GrimmJow said softly.

"But if it was just sex, and that's all it was, then why can't ya tell us." Ichigo continued his interrogation of his friend.

"Cause it was just sex, but no matter what I say or who I say I had it with, you're gonna thinkit was more than that. It's just human nature. That's why ya can't get it, ya can't understand!" GrimmJow snapped clearly aggravated at the whole situation.

"Grimm, if you don't want to say we understand, don't we Ichigo?" Rukia voiced looking over at Ichigo.

Ichigo glanced back at her and then peered at the ground in front of him, shaking his head from side to side. "No, I won't understand. You've been my best friend for years. I've told ya everything about me." And then his head shot up and he glared at GrimmJow. "Everything!" he shouted. "And you didn't, couldn't be as open with me. Fuck you, GrimmJow!" snapping at the vaizard.

Renji who was standing beside Ichigo listening in on the verbal exchange was taken back by Ichigo's sudden outburst. He gazed over at Ichigo's facial expression wondering to himself, _Everything, he told him everythin, was Ichigo and GrimmJow that close! _

"Ichi, please." GrimmJow reached forward to grab Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo back away saying rather harshly, "Don't fuckin touch me ya bastard." Ichigo's eyes followed the movement of Grimm's hand. When GrimmJow halted the forward movement of his hand, he let it drop back down to his side. Silence filled the air between them which Ichigo broke as he looked back up to Grimm's face, "Did our friendship mean so little to ya?" Ichigo said sounding wounded.

GrimmJow lost all his control, and roared, "Fuck you! Our friendship, how the fuck can ya say that!" GrimmJow's mouth clenched, he ground his teeth together, as he stared back at his angry friend. He then spat back at Ichigo, "Fine! Ichigo, I'll tell ya if it means our funkin friendship." He stepped forward closing the distance between them and he got right up into Ichigo face. His lip curled upwards in an evil smirk, his eyes piercing the brown ones in front of him. "I had four partners, kay. Two lower rank and two higher, and they were Luppi, Eilforte, Ulquorria, and Gin." He growled under his breath. "But what I'm wonderin is why the fuck do ya care who the hell I fucked?"


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHOR: Gabby0214

TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 26  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Revealing One's True Nature part Two.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONAL INFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Twenty-six

GrimmJow growled under his breath. "But what I'm wonderin is why the fuck do ya care who the hell I fucked?"

Ichigo just stood there in a complete shock. He had no answers to the question that was lashed at him. He couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much that GrimmJow hadn't been forthcoming with his past relationships. But then it hit him like a ton of bricks. THEY WERE ALL MALE! Grimm had only fucked men, and that would mean he was gay, well maybe bi, but HE LIKE MEN! And that meant Grimm had lied to him, lied to his face over and over again

Rukia was just as shocked as Ichigo, but she had been quiet the entire time watching the two friends go at each other. Her mind whirled out of control trying to grasp everything that just happened. She could sort of understand where Ichigo was coming from about Grimm not being completely open with him, even though he was being a bit over the top about it. But really why did it matter to him who GrimmJow had been with? When GrimmJow finally announced who he had slept with she couldn't stop the 'OH MY GOD!' that slipped from between her lips. And then once again her and Ichigo saying at the same time, "They're all men."

"So?" GrimmJow lifted his head and glaring.

"So! Are you gay?" spat Ichigo at GrimmJow not backing down. He actually stepped forward in confrontation.

"I knew it!" Renji muffled under his breath standing off to the side.

"I already explain that!" roared GrimmJow.

"Someone's in denial!" muttered Renji from the sidelines.

GrimmJow snapped his head to Renji. "Why the fuck do you care, this has nothin to do with ya. Ya fuckin prick!"

"Nothin to do with me, really?" A sinister grin slowly spread over Renji's face as he crept forward towards GrimmJow. "So you're tellin me I haven't noticed ya most of the night checkin out Ichigo? That was just my imagination was it?" He moved even closer towards GrimmJow, his voice dropping an octave becoming deeper, almost touchable. "Just like it was my imagination that y'er mouth was practically on the floor when ya saw me in all my glory, did ya like what ya saw, Cookie?" His eyebrows arched, questioning. He slowly leaned in, "Did ya like seein Ichi and I together, seein the aftermath of us havin wild passionate, mind blowin sex," breathlessly in Grimm's ear only for him to hear.

GrimmJow's eye lids involuntarily fluttered closed as his body visible shuttered recalling the erotic memory. Ichigo and Rukia stood wide eyed at the reaction, now even more in shock at what was going on. Renji stepped back, eyeing the vaizard reaction with a grin of total satisfaction, sniggered quietly at the vaizard, "Like I said, someone's in denial."

Ichigo and Rukia just gaped speechlessly watching Renji casually strolled away from GrimmJow like nothing had happened. Then they both turned there attention back to the man that stood motionless in front of them.

GrimmJow was frozen in place by Renji's actions. His eyes became moist, surprising him, and he blinked rapidly trying to stop the unshed tears that had gathered there. He quickly lowered his gaze so no one would notice his embarrassment, his weakness. Never before did he have this kind of reaction. He felt cornered, trapped with no where to run. All these unexplained, unrecognizable emotions swirling through him, confusing him: pain, lust, love, and anger. Wait, his mind reeled at the realization, anger. He knew this emotion, he could deal with this emotion. He grabbed at it like a starving man, and wrapped it around him in a protective cloak.

Ichigo stared upon his friend, _his so-called friend_ he silently reminding himself. _He never saw GrimmJow look so, so …defeated. Just what the hell did Renji say to him, what just happened?_ Ichigo looked towards his lover, his boyfriend, and saw an unexpected sight. He saw the Renji he had seen the first night he had met him. The night Renji had came to take Rukia away. The Renji he now looked at had that same cocky grin plastered on his face. He gazed at him for just a split second, and shook his head thinking _Damn, this isn't good. I know that look. He just triumphantly kicked the ass of his opponent, and now Renji is basking in his victory._

Ichigo then look back to GrimmJow. Part of him wanted to comfort him, reach out, but he couldn't. He just couldn't! He didn't care anymore if he was being a selfish bastard. GrimmJow had taken advantage of him, had lied to him. He had been completely open with him, he never had done that before, never trusted anyone enough before. They were so alike, both stubborn, both protective, both of them had dealt with being different from ever one else. It connected them in a way, a unique way; a way that was only theirs. That's one of the reasons why it tore through him leaving a gaping wound that GrimmJow could do this to him, to them. _Why did he lie to me, why couldn't he just be honest?! _ "Damn it! Why won't ya be fuckin honest with us, Grimm," Ichigo ran his hand through his hair in frustration, taking a deep breath. "Once again I'm asking are YOU gay, GrimmJow?"

Before their eyes, Grimm's physical demeanor changed to those who watched him. His back stiffened as he regained his composure. He rolled his shoulders slowly like a lion stretching before his went after his prey.

A slow, rumble came from GrimmJow. "No, I'm not GAY. Like I said earlier, Espada were not attracted to gender, but power!"

"Then what would you consider yourself to be!" probed Ichigo fully knowing he was poking at an injured animal that was about to defend itself, but at this particular moment he didn't give a fuck.

"Ichigo!" rumbled from Grimm as he lifted his head to him. His eyes were filled with aggression.

Ichigo just kept continuing, he needed to find out. "Kay, let's look at it like this, since you've become a vaizard have ya had sex?"

"Fuck, Ichigo stop the SHIT!" growled GrimmJow loudly, sick of being put on the spot.

"Ichi-nii, that's enough." pleaded Karin moving forward to step in. The strong emotions from both of them were slamming into her leaving her almost numb from the intensity.

"Stay the hell out of this, Karin. I mean it." Karin halted her progress when Hitsugaya grabbed her shoulder. She looked back at him and saw him shake his head no at her. Ichigo turned back from his sister and then back to GrimmJow, "No it isn't!" he responded back to his sister's statement and then continued on with, "Answer the damn question, Grimm!"

"Hai, I have had sex, Ichigo." snapped GrimmJow.

"With who, or should a say with what sex?"

GrimmJow looked down at the ground and started to laugh hysterically and as he raised his head replied, "Ya bastard, you're not going to let go, are ya? Fuck, ya have some balls ya know that?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, looking at him directly in his cerulean blue eyes, and indignantly said, "Why, why should I have to let it go?"

GrimmJow shouted, "Cause, it was a mistake, that's why!" He glared at Ichigo, pissed off beyond belief, "Ya of all people should know that can happen!" He verbally punched him.

Ichigo felt the blow of his words. "Damn you, GrimmJow!" Ichigo spat at him. "I can't believe ya would sink that far down."

"Well, FUCK YOU, Ichigo!"

"Is that the problem, Grimm, ya didn't fuck me when ya had the chance. If I remember right, that was your decision!" He let slip out in anger. He heard everyone gasp in shock at his slip of the tongue, and from Renji, 'What the hell?', but he didn't care he was to far gone to give a rat's ass. "I can't believe you lied to me! After we, after what we did! Ya told me you were straight, and I like a damn blind fool, believed you! But that wasn't it, was it?"

Ichigo glanced over at Renji then back to GrimmJow, he eyes filling with tears. "Ya just didn't want me; first Renji and now you. What is so wrong with me?!" Ichigo's reiatsu started to flare as the dam that held back his feelings suddenly gave away. Years of pain, hurt, uncertainty, loss, loneliness burst forth.

Everyone was taken back by the substitutes overwhelming emotions, and became apprehensive to approach him when the noticed that something was off with Ichigo's reiatsu. It wasn't normal, it was strange. His reiatsu was more powerful, and it took on a different color than its normal shade of blue, it was still blue, but with a tinge of black. Ichigo eyes lids shut tightly ceasing the stream of tears that flowed down his face while his body seemed to vibrate with intensity.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked softly, very concerned.

The black tinge of reiatsu stretched out in a line towards Shirosaki wrapping itself around the hollow pulling him forward towards Ichigo.

"Oh Fuck!" Shirosaki spoke as he dragged by the powerful force. Shirosaki clearly was trying to struggle out of the hold, but to no avail. He stopped in front of Ichigo a foot away from him now. Bowing his head before him, then lifting it up enough to look up at him, "King." he murmured as Ichigo wrapped his arms around him.

Ichigo eyes parted slightly, "Why fight me, Shiro?"

"What can I say, it's my nature." The inner hollow smirked back at him causing a small smile to form upon Ichigo's lips.

"Shiro, ya know I should kick your ass for tryin to fight me," Ichigo commented as the black reiatsu that was wrapped around Shirosaki began to swirl around both of them.

"Mmm, floorplay. I like!" Shirosaki replied as Ichigo pulled him forward, flush with his body. "Oh, yeah!" sighed Shirosaki.

"Shut up, Shiro."

"Make me."

"With pleasure," Ichigo whispered as they lips came together merging them back into one being, his eyes closing once again.

Ichigo's reiatsu flared instantly overpowering those around him. All of them were being thrust to their knees under the encompassing weight of spirit energy billowing off of him. All of them; except Karin.

Karin slowly walked over to her brother. She lightly placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder as she moved forward. She leaned in closer and whispered in Ichigo's ear. All of a sudden the spirit pressure started to decrease and disappeared.

Ichigo's eyes sprang open, and saw his friends kneeling on the ground. "Why are you all on your knees?" he asked looking down at them astonished.

"God damn, what the hell was that Ichigo," demanded Renji as he slowly got up from his knees, shakily.

"Renji, what are ya talkin about? You guys are the one's that are on your knees, mind explain that?"

"Ichigo, what? Are ya kiddin me?! Y'er reiatsu just spiked off the roof. I've never felt anything like that. It was stronger than anyone I've ever come across."

"Ren, I honestly (he emphasized as he glanced over at GrimmJow) have no idea what you are talkin about. I was…" He stopped not knowing what to say. GrimmJow still kneeling on the ground caught the glance and sarcasm and turned his head away.

"Ya really don't remember?" Ichigo shook his head responding no. Then it suddenly occurred to Renji since Ichigo had no idea what the hell happened, someone else did. He turned towards Karin who was now standing off to the side of Ichigo. "Karin, care ta explain what just happened?"

"Not really, Taichou Abarai." She answered snippily, and made her way over to GrimmJow. She didn't know what the hell Renji had said to Cookie, but she knew that he had hurt him, and it had really pissed her off.

Hitsugaya stood up shocked at her reaction. "Karin!" He commanded as he grabbed her arm to stop her. "What's going on?"

Karin spun around, "Don't!"

"Leave her the fuck out of this." Ichigo stepped in between Hitsugaya and Karin in a protective gesture. Hitsugaya Toushirou let his hand drop from her arm at the sudden movement from the substitute shinigami.

"Ichigo," Renji said as he gripped his shoulder, "wait, something is completely messed up here, and Karin seems ta knows about it."

Ichigo turned his head slightly towards Renji, and shook off his hand. He stated in a dry, deadpan tone, "Renji, I give ya the fact somethin is messed up. Actually a lot of shit is fuckin messed up! But ya wouldn't know about that, huh?!" Ichigo didn't wait for a response, he grabbed Karin's arm and pulled her away from the two Shinigami Taichou(s), closer towards the vaizard still kneeling on the ground.

"Only if ya had been around," he laughed softly to himself, but still out loud, "if only!" "But ya weren't, were ya?" Ichigo replied in an accusing manner while he met Renji's dumbfounded stare with his piercing gaze. Renji flinched from the intense look Ichigo was giving him. Ichigo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, then opened them once again making direct eye contact with his boyfriend. "I trust my sister, she'll tell me when it's time. So lay the fuck off, I have enough shit on my plate as it is! Don't make me open up any old wounds, eh?!"

"Ichigo, what…I?!" Renji responded in surprise.

"Renji, I'm telling ya to stay the fuck out of this," snapped Ichigo at him as he reached for his zanpakutou defensively,

"Ichigo." whispered Renji hurt by the venom of Ichigo's voice.

Hitsugaya spun towards Renji, laying his hand on Renji's arm. Renji looked down at him in confusion. "Let them be, at least for now." he said.

Ichigo back away from them with his zanpakutou now out. His arm thrust in front of Karin protectively. He glanced down Grimm who was still on his knees on the ground. "Grimm, get the fuck up, and ya better damn well answer me! I've had enough of this shit. You're my best friend, I trusted ya more than I've ever trusted anyone in my life."

GrimmJow didn't answer he just got up slowly from the ground while Renji stood back from the three of them looking on.

"Anyone," questioned Renji out loud in a quivering voice.


	27. Chapter 27

AUTHOR: Gabby0214

TITLE_Surprise! Chapter 27  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi and other pairings

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi, OOC  
SUMMARY: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday, Opening Old Wounds

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
ADDITIONALINFORMATIION: Karin in this story is 18, I know she would not be 18, but please understand I added her to the story after already coming up with Ichigo's age. What can I say Writer's Liberties, I guess.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

Surprise

Chapter Twenty-seven

"Anyone?" Questioned Renji out loud with a quivering voice.

Ichigo let out an enraged scream upon hearing the red head's response, and ferociously spun around to face him. Slashing Zangetsu through the air as he abruptly turned, Ichigo pointed the tip of his blade at the now completely frozen shinigami in front of him. "God damn it, Ren! You have no right to sound hurt, ya know. Especially, when I'm stating the fuckin truth. I do trust, well did, hell I don't know what to think right now, but I trusted GrimmJow more than anyone cause he was here for me! He stood by my side in the war, but more than that he was there for me after IT. Where the fuck were you, huh?!" Ichigo spat at his boyfriend in anger and hurt. "Fuckin A, I didn't want to do this, Ren." he said under his breath and looked away.

Ichigo lowered his zanpakutou, resting the edge of the blade on the ground. He followed the movement of his blade with his eyes and stared blankly down at Zangetsu while everyone else around him gaped at him in shock at what he just said to Renji. Ichigo had practically accused Renji of abandoning him. They all rotated their heads in observation to the wide eyed Shinigami Taichou, who was standing there in just as much shock as them, if not more. The silence that hung in the air was deafening.

The group waited for Renji to say something, anything that would ease the tension, but before they heard from the Taichou, Ichigo in a muffled voice broke the all consuming quiet. _Pain, hurt, resentment, anger, and sorrow raced through Ichigo's mind. He tried taking long, deep breaths to get control over his chaotic emotions, but he knew that it was of little use. The door had been opened, and now he had he had no way of closing it. He had to step through, or he couldn't move on; move on with his relationship with Renji, his friendship with GrimmJow, move on with his life. Everything was gonna come out, and he didn't want to fight it anymore. _ "Ya left me… ya, left me with your tail stuck between your legs!" He yelled the last part at the man in front of him as he lifted his head to met Renji's eyes. Anguish was written all over his face.

It all began to pour out of him. "You all did! Ya used me, and left me to deal with all of it on my own." He stopped focusing on just Renji as he swung his head to the other two Shinigami and continued, "I was what?! Sixteen, and fought a god damn bloody fuckin war. The things I did, the things I saw, the people I lost…I couldn't protect. The…," His voice cracked, as he finished the rest of the sentence, "people I killed." Ichigo's head hung low to the ground in sorrowful contemplation. "Killed," he reemphasized softly saying just that one word again as he looked back to them. "And then when it was all over, I got a slap on the back and praise, 'Ya did good, boy.' Boy, that was ironic, huh? I was just a boy after all, but did you guys care? Did you give a shit that you had completely stolen what innocence I had left?! No, ya just wanted to win, ya didn't care who you used. Who ya hurt!" Ichigo's body was literally shaking with the pent up emotions flowing out of him causing Zangetsu to slightly vibrate with his quivering motions even though it rested partially on the ground. "The memories will never go away, they're always right there. Right below the surface every time I close my eyes, I see them!" He shouted as his eyes slammed shut, his face was squelched in torment. "The blood, the screams, the smell of burnt flesh, and … and …his damn eyes."

GrimmJow unexpectedly stepped forward and rested his hand on top of the Ichigo's shaking grasp, startling the substitute shinigami. Ichigo turned his head facing the vaizard. "Grimm," was all that came out in a dishearten whisper. GrimmJow didn't say anything back, but gave him a small grin in encouragement. As he was about to step away from Ichigo, he saw a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. Then the next thing he knew he was on thrown onto the ground while Renji lashed, "Don't cha funkin touch him!"

GrimmJow's Point of View

GrimmJow listened on as Ichigo finally began to reveal all that he had held back from everyone, but him. He knew that this needed to come out into the open, even though he realized he wouldn't be the only one Ichigo would rely upon from now on. It hurt a little knowing that he would have to share Ichigo, but Ichigo wasn't the only one who had to let go of things. So did he, he had to let go of this _thing_ that was between him and Ichigo. He didn't know what to call it, but _it_ was still there. It had initially brought them both closer together, but now it was tearing them apart. He would do anything he could to be with Ichigo, to be by his side. Ichigo had changed him, Ichigo gave him a second chance, and if that meant he had to set Ichigo free from this nameless bond that had been formed, so be it.

It reminded him of that night he had to lie to his best friend about his sexuality. Actually he never really lied to him, but omitted the truth. GrimmJow had misled Ichigo because he didn't want to lose his friendship with Ichigo. It was just that plain and simple. Yes, he was attracted to the male sex, but also to the female sex too. It wasn't what was on the outside that mattered to him, but what was on the inside. Maybe it was from him being a hollow, but he thought it was stupid how humans classified their sexual orientations. Who really gave a fuck, who and what ya favored as long as both were them were adult, consensual parties. GrimmJow started to recall that night silently to himself.

**Flashback**

_It was the one year anniversary of Renji and Rukia's returning to Soul Society. He had already been out drinking, getting an early start waiting for his friend to get out of his college classes for the evening. GrimmJow already had a really good buzz going when he realized that he had lost track of the time, and that Ichigo had been out of class for a few hours. He decided in his inebriated state that he better go and see how his friend was handling everything._

He smirked to himself as he recalled his thought at the time_, (His Friend! How fuckin funny was that, huh, him and Ichigo being friends? Not only friends, but best friends at that! Who would have predicted that a few years ago?!) He remembered chuckling to himself at the time he thought that, making him smile once again. His smile quickly disappeared from his face when he began to recall the next part of the eventful evening._

_GrimmJow had realized that Ichigo was probably not dealing well with the anniversary since after the war they had become a lot closer to each other an opened up to each other. They both were dealing with a lot of the same issues. They had discovered their similarities together in their long talks about how they felt about the war, and about how they felt about the one's who went away. GrimmJow was very thankful for Ichigo being there for him since he was just learning how to handle these newborn feelings that he had since he had changed from being an Arrancar to a Vaizard. _

_When Grimm had arrived at Ichigo's new apartment above the bar he had recently started working at, he didn't bother to knock at the closed door. He just walked into the apartment, and was literally frozen in place. He was transfixed by the sight he had walked in on. He knew that Ichigo wasn't gonna be in a bad way, but nothing had prepared him for what he saw in front of him. Ichigo was sitting in the middle of the floor with an empty sake bottle lying off to his side while he watched Ichigo slug back another one at the moment. _

_That wasn't all that surprising since he just had been doing the same before he had made his way over. What shocked him was Ichigo's appearance. Ichigo was sitting crossed legged shirtless with his zanpakutou resting over his lap. The blood coated blade was still dripping onto Ichigo's drenched jean covered lap and onto the floor joining the huge pool of blood that Ichigo was surrounded by. He sprinted over to his friend screaming, 'Ichigo!' and pulled him up off the ground. He ran his hands over the his friend's crimson covered body exploring it for the hidden wound or wounds that had caused the horrific scene in front of him. _

_Ichigo jerked out of his dazed state, drunkenly laughed at his friend, 'Oh, Grimm, I didn't know ya felt that way.' Grimm tried to ignore him and continued his search for the undiscovered injuries by ripping off Ichigo's jeans seeking desperately to find the source of the grisly spectacle. Ichigo didn't help by making suggestive and perverted comments and impassioned sounds as GrimmJow's hands roamed over his body. It also didn't help matters that he noticed Ichigo was defiantly enjoying the examination causing his own body to become aroused. After a rather exhaustive and thorough exploration of the Ichigo's ensanguined form, he didn't find a single cut, slash, or mark that would account for the blood that was spilled around them. _

_He stepped back from Ichigo's stimulated figure, 'Damn it, Ichi, what the hell happened here?'_

_Ichigo didn't answer him. Instead Ichigo grabbed him yanking his body flush against him, and savagely kissed him. Then all he could remember was the touch of heated skin, the moisture of impassioned lips, and the sounds of lustful cries. Until he felt a hand on his harden erection. Pulling himself out of the passionate haze, he realized what was happening. This was wrong, wrong for so many reasons. Ichigo didn't love him like that. Ichigo loved Renji, and he loved Rukia. They were lonely and depressed, not to mention really wasted. Also there was the fact of what the hell had happened with Ichigo before he arrived. He couldn't let this go any farther. GrimmJow yanked himself from Ichigo's grasp. 'Ichigo, we gotta stop. This isn't right.'_

'_Nani, but why?' Ichigo stumbled still caught in the overly stimulated sensations swirling through his body._

'_Cause, Ichi, I, uhh, this is wrong.' GrimmJow murmured as he ran his hand through his hair looking away from the naked man._

_Ichigo stared at GrimmJow blinking his eyes rapidly as if he was trying to get his mind to restart, suddenly expelled, 'Oh, I get it! That's right, you're not into men.' _

'_Well, I…' GrimmJow was suddenly cut off by Ichigo._

'_Huh, don't sweat it' Laughed a nervous Ichigo. 'I understand,' Ichigo continued while he waved his arm haphazardly in the air, staggering his way over to get his clothes. He knelt down, picking up his torn pants. 'Huh,' he sputtered looking at them in confusion. _

'_Here , let me get you some pants.' GrimmJow stated crossing over to Ichigo closet and grabbing a pair. _

_Ichigo glanced over at his half naked friend, 'Gomen, Grimm.'_

_Grimm throw them at Ichigo who didn't catch them in time, pants hitting his face. 'Gahh, Grimm! What the hell?' He snapped. _

_GrimmJow laughed at him in response, causing the earlier tension to fade away. _

_Ichigo bent over to retrieve the pants off of the floor in front of him almost falling on his face in the process. While standing back up looked at GrimmJow and slurred, 'It's a damn shame, though.' _

'_Nani?' Grimm responded watching Ichigo make his way to the bathroom._

_Ichigo looked back over his shoulder opening the door and smirked, 'Oh, nuttin just that you're really damn sexy!" With a wink and left a gaping GrimmJow in his wake, and closed the door behind him as he sniggered at the vaizard flabbergasted expression._

_GrimmJow stood there in stupefaction, stilling trying to gather his jumbled thoughts. Too much had happened in the short amount of time to grasp it all, especially when he was wasted. Besides the obvious interaction between the two of them, he had to figure out what had happened with Ichigo. But how should he go about it…_

When he was torn out of his memory by Ichigo shouting, "The blood, the screams, the smell of burnt flesh, and … and …his damn eyes." He moved instinctively, without thinking, he had to help his friend.


	28. Chapter 28

Renji's Point of View

Author: Gabby0214

Title: Surprise Chapter 28

Pairing: Main; Renji x Ichigo, Toushirou x Karin, Rukia x GrimmJow, other minor pairings; Yumichika x Ikkaku, Orhime x Ishida, Matsumoto x Shuuhei

Warning: Rated M, for Mature. Yaoi (Boy on Boy hence Homosexual Sex), Language, Sexual Innuendo

Summary: Ichigo's 20th Surprise Birthday Party. Ichigo and the others are in store for more than just a birthday SURPRISE! Shocking revelations about themselves are revealed, as the group reacquaint after a two year separation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.

Community Disclaimer: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/ fan fiction/ fan art (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from.

Additional Information: Karin in this story is 18; I know that she wouldn't be this age in the Anime.

Beta by: Vindictivefreak

Brief Recap: Ichigo is revealing his feelings about that war. GrimmJow recalls the night that started all this in the first place, and then comforts Ichigo's turmoil. Renji is shocked about what is taking place.

Surprise!

Chapter Twenty-eight

Then the next thing GrimmJow knew he was on thrown onto the ground while Renji lashed, "Don't cha funkin touch him!"

Renji's Point of View

Renji had had enough! First Ichigo had accused him of abandoning him, and then he watched on as Ichigo broke down in front of him and the others. Renji knew that he couldn't step in to try to comfort his friend and love. Since Ichigo blamed him, he blamed all of Soul Society for what had happened. _God, how he wanted to go over to him and hold him! To tell him that he was here for him that he was always there for him, but it wasn't the right time for that. But damn it, if he was going to stand there and watch GrimmJow do it. Ichigo was his! _

"Nani? Renji, why did ya?" sputtered Ichigo.

Renji spun towards him, and close the small distance between them. He grabbed a hold of Ichigo's kimono and got right into his face. "No matter what you say, no matter what the hell is going on between you and GrimmJow, or went on between you. You get this one thing clear! I fuckin love you!" He rasped.

Renji suddenly let go off Ichigo's kimono and took a step back, he gazed towards the ground then back to Ichigo. When he met the chocolate orbs, he continued but in a softer tone, "I have always loved you. I just didn't know you felt the same way." His crimson eyes searched the ones in front of him for understanding. "Did ya ever think how hard it was for me to be around you? Huh?" He sighed almost pleading to his love to get what he was saying.

Renji step back towards him, "Ichi, you had enough to deal with, at such a young age, I couldn't tell ya how I felt. And God Dammit, hai, I went back to Soul Society, as you so frankly put it, with my tail between my legs, but I wasn't runnin from you, I ran from myself. Cause I knew that if I'd stayed I woulda told ya, and you didn't need that on top of everythin else. I thought, no convinced myself, that it was for the best. You needed a normal life; you deserved a normal life after all ya had been through. And I didn't fit into that. But now I realize that," he paused for a second, "I was a damn fool!"

"Ren, I … I didn't …reali-," sputtered Ichigo with tears in his eyes.

Renji captured Ichigo's chin in his hand stopping him from saying anything else. "But, and ya better get this straight, I never woulda left you if I knew ya needed me! If I had known, if I had realized, and dammit if ya weren't such a stubborn jackass that tried to handle everything on his own, it wouldabeen different." He then seized Ichigo's mouth in a fierce, passionate kiss that left not only Ichigo stunned, but everyone else too. He put everything he was feeling into that kiss, he wanted to, needed to, had to show Ichigo what he meant to him.

Ichigoafter a moment of complete stupor, reciprocated likewise; he answered back with his own feelings instilled in the kiss. Ichigo once again let his emotions loose, but this time it wasn't the pain he had felt for so long. It was stronger than that, so much stronger! It was the admiration he always held for the man that held him in his arms. It was the absolute unbridle joy he felt knowing Renji loved him, and it was, it was, the all consuming love he felt for that man. His friend, his lover, his heart and soul, he gave himself completely to the other.

Renji released him suddenly, and Ichigo stumbled backwards. His eyes were one two sizes too large for his face as he stared back at his boyfriend. He tentatively reached his hand slowly to his lips, and gently touched them in wonder. "So there!" Renji gasped, his breath panting from the heated exchange.

Off to the side GrimmJow, still on his ass, gawked at the two. First of all he was a little, well more than a little, shocked that Renji got the drop on him. Second, Renji had finally showed some fuckin balls and told the Berryhead how he felt which surprisingly made him happy for not only Ichigo, but also for the damn redhead shinigami. Out of no where, and not really realizing why it happened, he burst out laughing, not only at them, but also at himself.

Everyone turned their attention to him in shock, but that didn't stop him. He just couldn't stop, he laughed so hard tears started running down his face. Finally, after a minute or two, gasping to get back the breathfrom his overly exerted lungs, he finished with his hysterics. "It's about fuckin time, ya dip shit," he rasped looking straight at Abarai Renji.

"HUH?" was all the red headed replied.

GrimmJow just shock his head back in response.

This didn't end the looks that he was still receiving from the group around him. If anything, the looks became a bit more confused except, of course for Karin, who had a small, but noticeable smile on her face like she knew where this was going even though he really didn't have a clue. "Ya guys," he chuckled, "What the hell are we doin? We sound like some cheesy romance novel, or even better like a yaoi fan fiction story" GrimmJow pushed himself up off of his elbows into a sitting position.

"What is a fan fiction story?" softly questioned a perplexed Rukia to the grinning Karin.

"I'll tell ya later," replied Karin still smiling.

GrimmJow first looked at Renji, "Abarai, I think ya have the right idea for once." Renji stared at him like he had grown a second head or something. GrimmJow smirked, "An I know I just gave ya a compliment, don't let it go to the small pea sized brain of yours." He waited for the inevitable growl from the dimwitted red head which of course came mere seconds after the insult which he took as his cue to continue, "But however, unlikely it is, I think I'll follow suit." He stood up to face those around him. "Let's get the record finally straight, I do love Ichigo." He stated and waited for the responses from the others.

Renji: "I knew it!"

Ichigo: "Nani?"

Karin: Smile widens.

Hitsugaya: Just stares, and ponders, _What have I gotten involved in, and why do these things always happen around me?_

Rukia, sounding heart broken: "Grimm?"

Grimm cringed once he heard the hurt in Rukia's voice. "But only as a friend!" he added quickly while looking directly at Rukia. He then broke the eye contact and peered off, looking at their surroundings. He took a deep breath and then hesitantly began to speak. "But I have to admit I find him very attractive, he's everything I use to look for in a mate, but that was then. This is now." He once again met Rukia gaze, hoping she would understand what he underlying meant. The compassion that he saw reflected back to him helped him to continue, "I was also very confused about how I felt about him, especially when Ichigo and Abaraigot together. But with a little help," glances over at Karin, "I realized I was just jealous because I thought Abarai was gonna to take my friend away from me." Confessing his feelings was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He smiled sheepishly at Rukia. Rukiasmiled back, crossing over to him to stand by his side. She playfully nudged his side with her shoulder. He looked down at her and tentatively reached for her hand which she took without a moment's hesitation.

GrimmJow then focused his attention to Ichigo who was now slightly leaning into Renji's arm that was wrapped around his waist. He noticed that Ichigo had a dumbfounded look on his face, but at the same time a slight smile too. "Ichigo, now ya know how I feel so I don't have to repeat it. But just like Pineapple here we need to get some things straight. First, I never really lied to ya. But I'm sorry, I did mislead ya. I just didn't want to lose my best friend." He stopped and stared down at the ground in front of him. "And when it comes to my sexuality," he muttered.

Ichigo quickly responded, "GrimmJow, ya don't have to go on. I was an ass! I…"

"No, I have to do this, Ichigo." GrimmJow interrupted as he glanced down at Rukia.

She met his gaze and smiled reassuringly. From their previous conversation, Rukia understood now how GrimmJow contemplated a sexual relationship. It was different, very different, than how she perceived a relationship to be, but it only made sense that the Espada would see sex in that kind of way. They had to fight for their survival; their whole existence was a competition of who was stronger. And of course, that same thinking process would follow through to their natural desires, but she also realized that GrimmJow was not the same as he was. Like he had stated, 'That was then, this is now.'

Rukiahad instantly decided when he looked at her withthat sweet smile earlier, a smile of a lost child that she would help him and stand by him, the one that she cared for. She squeezed his hand that was intertwined with hers to let him know in a wordless gesture she would be here for him.

GrimmJow squeezed back softly, and looked back to Ichigo. "I guess in all reality, ya could say I'm Bi, but I just don't look at sex the same way as humans do. That night we were bothdrunk and depressed, when things got heated between us, and when I pulled away ya assumed it was cause you were male. I went along withit, yeah it was a lousy thing to do, but I just didn't want anything to ruin our friendship. You mean a lot to me, a hell of a lot." His blue eyes stared directly into Ichigo's brown ones withutter conviction. And for the first time in quite a while he was met with one of Ichigo's genuine smiles.

"And since we are comin clean, I need to tell ya what happened later that night after I got ya into bed." He suddenly felt Rukia stiffen beside him and at the same time he received a menacing glare from a very pissed off shinigami taichou. _Oh, I guess I sort of phrased that wrong._"Shit, I meant after ya fell asleep. Not that for cryin out loud!" Grim spat. He saw Renji relax his shoulders, and heard Rukia let out a sigh. "Even though it was tempting," he smirked. Rukia instantly dropped his hand and proceeded to punch his arm while Ichigo stood in front of an enraged Renji blocking him from coming over to pummel him.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Ichigo said over his shoulder still with a tinge of laughter to the statement.

"Old habit I guess," shrugged the teal haired vaizard while he rubbed his arm to get back some feeling. "I had forgotten that you can deliver one hell of a punch, my little snowflake." He smiled down at Rukia. Rukia couldn't stop the smile that crossed over her face upon hearing the endearment he said.

"My little snowflake," mumbled Renjiwho looked upon the two over Ichigo's shoulder withan arched brow which was promptly met with a glare from Rukia of impending doom if he muttered another syllable.

"Oh, how cute!" giggled Karen to Toushirou who rolled his eyes back in response.

GrimmJowglared at their antics, but with a softened look in his eyes, like he really didn't mean it. "Gettinback to the damn subject, I was totally shit faced and a little, how can I put this delicately," he said with a plastered grin on his face, "oh yeah, horny as hell! That would be the correct way. So bein the brilliant one I am, I stop off at a bar to have more to drink. Then all I can remember is wakinup in some hotel room with a guy. Let's just say I got out of there as quickly as I could, and leave it at that. But ya, can't really blame me for wantin to get more fucked up not after what I seen when I arrived to your apartment? Ya, still haven't told me why? Why were ya like that… you were, you were…"

Ichigo pulled away from Renji, his eyes harden "Don't! Don't you fuckin say another word, Grimm!"

"Why not, he needs to know, they all need to know how bad it was! What you tried to do to yourself."

"Ya, don't understand, Grimm."

"Then explain it to me ya, ass!"

"Uh, Grimm, what are ya saying?" asked Rukia beside him.

"Ichigo tied to, he was…he was covered in blood when I arrived."

Ichigo, who now stood in the middle of the group, snickered harshly, "You think… you really think I tried to," he laughed even harder, "to kill myself! Like that could even happen. I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet, ya stupid fuck!

"Stupid Fuck, I'm the stupid one, when you tried to kill yourself!" GrimmJow shouted as he advanced on Ichigo. Once again the others stood there in a daze listening on to their friend's adamant conversation.

Ichigo didn't back away, he stood his ground and answered his fuming friend, "Yeah, ya heard me! Stupid Fuck! I mean you were a damn Espada, now a Vaizard, and you of all people should know the different abilities a hollow can possess. Or was it my imagination you had lost an arm, and now you have two!"

"But that was Orihime's doing," Ichigo looked back at him with a split ass grin plastered on his face, "and … oh … motherfucker you can-"

Ichigo and GrimmJow were so fixated on each other that neither one of them saw a very aggravated Karin approach them before she swung her fist and punch her brother right in the face.

Author's Note: Sorry, about the late update! A lot has been happening in RL. I wanted to thank everyone who has added my story to their favorites, and who has reviewed. Your reviews mean so much to me! I can not promise when the next chapter will be up. Please bear with me. I will not abandon this story for any reason so be assured it will be completed. Once again thank you all, Gabby

On a Bleach Note: Things are getting really exciting in the Manga! I'm so fringin ecstatic! I won't ruin anything for you, but you just got to read the last three chapters! In the Anime, the fighting between Ichigo and GrimmJow is purely awesome. Both of them look so hot!


End file.
